(END) I Love You, Kai (KRISKAI)
by esthiSipil
Summary: Oneshot of Kriskai's Love Story... Tiap Chapter End.. Jadi bisa baca terpisah..Tapi lebih baik sih baca berurutan yaa... Hehehe... Author persembahkan cerita ini untuk para Kriskai SHIPPER... (summary yang aneh... )
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai**

**Pairing : Kriskai**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOOD MORNING, CHAGI**

Sinar matahari pagi menembus tirai jendela sebuah kamar mewah di apartemen yang terletak di kawasan elit daerah Seoul. Seorang namja _tan_ terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan dia mengerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sinar terang yang mengenai matanya.

Saat dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar posesif di perutnya. Perlahan, Kai-nama namja _tan_ itu, membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah namja yang tengah memeluknya. Benar-benar tampan, batinnya.

Kris Wu, nama namja yang tengah memeluknya itu. Dia adalah pewaris sekaligus CEO muda sebuah perusahaan bisnis terkenal di Korea, Wu Corp. Kepiawannya dalam mengelola perusahaan peninggalan mendiang ayahnya benar-benar tak bisa di anggap remeh. Di usia yang masih terbilang muda, 26 tahun, dia sanggup memimpin perusahaan itu dengan baik. Bahkan di bawah tangan dinginnya perusahaan itu semakin berkembang.

Dan jangan lupakan fisiknya yang rupawan. Tinggi, tegap, dengan surai pirang yang membingkai wajahnya yang...oh...benar-benar tampan. Sungguh dia adalah seorang pria yang sempurna. Banyak wanita bahkan pria, tergila-gila dan berusaha menggodanya.

Dan Kai merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling beruntung bisa memiliki pria sesempurna Kris. Kai tersenyum dan jari-jarinya tanpa sadar bergerak menelusuri lekuk wajah Kris. Rahang yang tegas, alis yang tebal, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang tipis dan seksi. Oh Tuhan, pantas saja banyak orang yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Sudah puas bermain-main dengan wajahku?"

Kai tersentak. Kris ternyata sudah bangun, meskipun matanya masih terpejam. Cepat-cepat dia menarik tangannya.

Kris lalu membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Kai dan rona merah dipipinya. Dia mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, chagi" bisiknya. Dia menatap Kai sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi juga, hyung" balas Kai pelan sambil tersenyum malu.

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu namja yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda itu.

"Apakah tubuhmu sakit?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kai menggeleng pelan, "Sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa kok, hyung"

"Mianhe.. Mungkin semalam aku terlalu kasar padamu" nada penyesalan keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Aniya, hyung, jangan minta maaf. Aku betul-betul tidak apa-apa," Kai menangkup pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap dalam kedua manik mata hitam milik Kris, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Tiba-tiba muncul seringai di bibir Kris. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. Dengan posisi wajah mereka sedekat ini, jantung Kai berdebar kencang. Tatapan mata Kris benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kaku dan tak dapat digerakkan. Kai bisa merasakan deru hangat nafas Kris di wajahnya.

"Itu artinya kau menikmati kegiatan kita semalam eoh?" goda Kris.

Mendengar itu pipi Kai kembali dijalari rona merah. Dia memukul dada Kris pelan, "Yak, dasar hyung pervert! Jangan menggodaku!"

Kris tertawa pelan lalu menarik Kai ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mencium puncak kepala Kai dan menghirup aroma Lavender yang keluar dari rambut Kai, aroma yang disukainya. Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Dia menikmati pelukan namja bersurai pirang itu. Erat dan hangat. Dan aroma maskuilin yang keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat Kai mabuk kepayang.

"Tapi kau benar-benar menikmatinya kan?" tanya Kris.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Gomawo, hyung" bisik Kai.

Kris menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kris, "Karena hyung sudah bersabar menunggu aku siap dan untuk semua yang telah hyung berikan padaku" jawabnya.

Yah...semalam adalah malam yang luar biasa indah bagi mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan intim setelah kurang lebih 1,5 tahun menjalin hubungan. Kai memiliki masa lalu yang pahit dan kelam, yang membuat dia mengalami trauma yang cukup hebat.

Karena itulah Kris tidak mau memaksanya. Dia benar-benar tulus mencintai namja _tan_ itu, bukan hanya pemuas nafsu belaka. Semalam pun justru Kai yang memintanya. Awalnya Kris menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu, karena Kris merasa Kai belum terlalu siap. Kris tidak ingin Kai memaksakan diri hanya karena ingin membuatnya bahagia. Sungguh, bagi Kris, dengan adanya Kai yang mencintai dan menemaninya, apapun kondisi mereka...Kris merasa dia adalah pria yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

Namun setelah agak lama Kai membujuk dan meyakinkannya, akhirnya Kris setuju, karena memang sudah lama dia menantikan saat itu.

"Sepertinya aku yang harus berterimakasih, Kai, karena telah mempercayaiku" balas Kris.

Kai tersenyum senang. Dia lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kris. Mereka menikmati saat-saat itu dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Kris mengusap-usap rambut Kai, sementara Kai asyik memain-mainkan jari tangan Kris yang bebas, sambil sesekali mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada Kris. Ahh...sungguh damai dan indah.

"Hyung, kau tidak bersiap-siap ke kantor? Ini kan sudah jam 8" Kai sebenarnya enggan mengucapkan itu, karena dia masih ingin berlama-lama memeluk Kris.

"Biar saja aku sedikit terlambat ke kantor, aku masih ingin di sini bersamamu" jawab Kris. Betapa menyenangkannya jika hari itu adalah hari minggu, pasti dia bisa memeluk Kai seharian, batinnya.

Tak terasa 1 jam telah mereka lewati. Kris mengerang frustasi karena merasakan betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu.

"Kau mau bersiap-siap ke kantor, hyung?" tanya Kai. Kris mengangguk malas. Kai tersenyum mengerti.

"Ya sudah, kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu, hyung"

Kai lalu berguling dari tubuh Kris. Namun begitu dia mencoba berdiri, rasa nyeri dan perih dia rasakan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia kemudian kembali terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Kris yang menyadari Kai kesakitan langsung berdiri dan berjalan memutari tempat tidur dan berlutut di hadapan Kai, "Sakit ya?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kai yang baru menyadari tubuh mereka masih telanjang, terbelalak kaget, apalagi saat dia melihat tubuh atletis Kris.

"Hyung, pakailah piyamamu dulu" bisik Kai lirih sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut.

Kris yang awalnya heran melihat reaksi Kai seperti itu, tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kai. Dia maklum, kekasih nya masih malu-malu jika harus saling melihat tubuh mereka yang tidak terbalut pakaian. Meskipun semalam mereka sudah melakukan 'kegiatan' itu, tetap saja Kai malu mengingat semalam adalah pengalaman pertama mereka.

Kris berdiri mencari piyamanya yang tercecer di lantai dan mengenakannya, setelah itu kembali berlutut di hadapan Kai yang masih duduk menahan sakitnya.

"Kau berbaring saja, chagi, biar aku yang menyiapkan pakaianku. Aku yakin Paman Zhang juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita di luar."

Paman Zhang adalah pengurus apartemen Kris, sekaligus orang yang sudah mereka anggap orang tua sendiri. Dia datang pada pagi hari jam 7, dan pulang kembali ke rumahnya jam 5 sore.

Sebelum Kai tinggal di situ, Paman Zhang lah yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Kris. Namun sekarang, Kai dengan sukarela mengambil alih beberapa tugas Paman Zhang, seperti menyiapkan pakaian dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Kris. Alasannya sederhana. Dia ingin membahagiakan Kris, meskipun hanya hal-hal kecil yang bisa dia lakukan. Paman Zhang yang awalnya tidak setuju dengan ide itu, hanya bisa pasrah. Meskipun baru mengenal Kai selama 1,5 tahun ini, dia menyayangi namja itu seperti anaknya sendiri, sama dengan Kris.

"Jangan, hyung, aku yang akan menyiapkan pakaianmu" Kai bersikeras.

"Hei, jangan keras kepala, chagi. Kau masih sakit. Istirahatlah. Aku tidak ingin keadaanmu memburuk karena kau memaksakan diri" Kris mengelus pipi Kai.

"Tapi aku ingin menyiapkan pakaianmuu.." Kai setengah merengek. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Kai yang amat sangat dia sukai itu.

"Begini saja... Aku yang akan mengambil beberapa pakaianku dari lemari, kau yang memilihkan mana yang harus kukenakan hari ini. Bagaimana?" usul Kris akhirnya. Dia menyentil ujung hidung Kai dengan telunjuknya.

Kai hanya mengangguk pasrah namun masih terlihat sedikit pout di bibirnya. Dia ingin mengurus segala keperluan Kris seperti biasanya, namun apa daya kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan.

Kris mencari piyama Kai dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dia lalu membantu Kai kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Kai kembali mencoba untuk berdiri setelah dia yakin Kris tidak akan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk 15 menit ke depan. "Ouch..!" pekikan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Cepat-cepat dia membekap mulutnya, khawatir suaranya terdengar oleh Kris.

"Chagiii, kau tidak apa-apa?!" teriak Kris. Benar kan? Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana bisa Kris mendengar suaranya di tengah siraman air di dalam kamar mandi? Sungguh tak masuk akal, batinnya.

"Gwenchana, hyung!" balas Kai sambil perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Awas ya, chagi, jangan coba-coba untuk bangun!" ancam Kris kemudian.

"Aniya, hyung, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!" Sakit di tubuh Kai sebenarnya sudah agak berkurang, namun dia masih belum sanggup untuk berdiri terlalu lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Sini, hyung, aku bantu keringkan" Kai memberi isyarat pada Kris agar dia mendekat. Kris tersenyum lalu duduk di membelakangi Kai.

Kai lalu mengeringkan rambut pirang Kris sambil sesekali memberi pijatan lembut pada kepalanya. Kris sangat menikmati sentuhan Kai pada kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan nyaman yang Kai berikan. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pijatan hangat Kai berhenti. Kris merasakan Kai memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kris. Kai tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Entah kenapa, Kai ingin menangis saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin kehidupannya yang dulu sangat kelam, bisa berubah drastis menjadi sangat indah? Semuanya bagaikan mimpi baginya. Seperti kisah Cinderella yang sering dia dengar ketika dia masih kecil. Perasaan bahagia benar-benar membuncah di dadanya.

Kris tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Kai yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kenapa, chagi?" tanyanya lembut. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tahu Kai tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padanya saat ini. Kekasih kecilnya ini hanya ingin memeluknya dan menikmati momen indah mereka. Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Kai, membuat pipi Kai djalari semburat merah.

"Sudah ah, hyung, sana hyung ganti baju" Kai lalu melepas pelukannya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Ya Tuhan, pipinya terasa panas...

Kris mengacak rambut Kai gemas, "Arasso.."

Dia lalu mengambil beberapa kemeja kerja yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya dan menunjukkannya pada Kai, "Mana yang kau pilih?" tanyanya.

Kai melihat di tangan Kris ada 3 buah kemeja dengan warna biru gelap, putih, dan hitam. Dia lalu menimbang-nimbang kemeja mana yang harus di pakai Kris hari ini.

"Kemeja yang biru saja, hyung" putus Kai akhirnya. Kris mengangguk, lalu mengganti piyamanya dengan kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Chagi, kenapa kau tidak pernah memilihkan kemeja putih untukku?" tanya Kris sambil mengenakan dasinya.

"Jinjja,hyung? Memang tidak pernah?" tanya Kai.

Kris mengangguk sambil memandang Kai. "Seingatku jarang sekali kau menyiapkan kemeja putih. Saat kita bersama-sama membeli kemeja untukku pun, kau tidak pernah memilih yang berwarna putih" terang Kris.

"Oooo...begitu..Hyung memang suka warna putih ya?"

Kris menggeleng, "Ani, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu saja, chagi."

"Molla... Aku juga baru menyadari setelah kau katakan, hyung. Mungkin dimataku kau tidak terlalu bagus jika mengenakan kemeja putih" Kai beralasan.

Oho! Itu memang hanya alasan saja sebenarnya. Ada alasan lain yang mendasari Kai tidak pernah memilihkan kemeja putih untuk Kris. Bukan karena Kris tidak bagus dengan warna putih.

Bukaaan...sungguh bukan itu!

Apapun yang melekat pada tubuhnya, seorang Kris Wu pasti akan tetap terlihat tampan mempesona. Warna apapun tak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Bahkan jika seandainya Kai cukup gila memilihkan kemeja dengan campuran warna-warna terang -seperti hijau,oranye,pink- dengan corak-corak aneh bin ajaib, seorang Kris Wu akan tampak seperti... Kris Wu, yang terlahir dengan wajah dan tubuh seorang dewa.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah kemeja berwarna putih cenderung transparan dan sedikit banyak akan memamerkan bentuk tubuh orang yang mengenakannya. Kai tidak ingin tubuh kekasih tampannya itu menjadi konsumsi publik, karena hanya dia yang boleh melihatnya.

Masih tampak jelas dalam ingatan Kai kejadian saat Kris mengenakan kemeja putih yang dia pilihkan hari itu. Kebetulan sore harinya dia mampir ke kantor Kris, setelah menemani Paman Zhang berbelanja beberapa keperluan rumah tangga di sebuah mall yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantornya. Kris yang memang tidak diberitahu sebelumnya, tampak sangat bahagia dengan kejutan menyenangkan Kai.

Kai pun merasakan hal yang sama, dia merasa sangat bahagia saat tahu Kris juga merindukannya (padahal pagi harinya mereka baru bertemu). Kris mengajak Kai berkeliling kantornya karena memang Kai baru pertama kalinya menapakkan kakinya di kantor Kris.

Namun kebahagiaan Kai berubah menjadi rasa cemburu. Betapa tidak, kemanapun mereka berdua berjalan, akan ada tatapan-tatapan 'lapar' dari yeoja-yeoja, dan namja-namja karyawan di kantor itu. Awalnya Kai tidak menyadari, apa yang menyebabkan mereka menatap seperti itu. Tapi kemudian Kai mendengar seorang yeoja yang tengah berbisik-bisik dengan temannya.

"Omooo...ternyata selain memiliki wajah yang tampan, Kris Oppa juga punya abs yang seksi ya...ahhh,tubuhnya atletis sekaliii...hihihi" Begitulah kira-kira isi bisikan mereka, yang membuat Kai membulatkan matanya dan tanpa sadar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Kris.

O-oh, ternyata itu penyebabnya. Kemeja putih itu, selain melekat sempurna pada tubuh atletis Kris, ternyata juga sedikit tranparan...membuat abs-abs di tubuh Kris sedikit banyak dapat dilihat orang lain, dan menjadi tontonan gratis mata-mata 'lapar' di kantor itu. Kris sendiri nampak tidak menyadari hal tersebut, yang membuat Kai gemas bukan main. Ughh...dasar namja dingin! batinnya.

Sejak saat itu, Kai bersumpah tak akan lagi memilihkan warna putih untuk Kris. Dia sendiri tak pernah bercerita pada Kris tentang kejadian di kantor hari itu, karena dia yakin Kris hanya akan menertawakan sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Kai benar-benar tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Kau melamun, chagi.." suara lembut Kris menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Betapa terkejutnya Kai karena ternyata Kris sudah duduk dihadapannya, mengenakan pakaian kerja yang sudah rapi lengkap dengan jasnya. Sungguh tampan... Kai memekik dalam hatinya.

"Oh-eh, aniya, hyung... Hehehe.. aku tidak melamun kok." kata Kai gugup.

"Kau ingin sarapan?" tanya Kris sambil membelai sayang kepala Kai.

Belum sempat Kai menjawab, terdengar pintu kamar mereka di ketuk seseorang. Kris memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah meminta persetujuan apakah orang itu boleh masuk. Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Paman Zhang" kata Kris.

Nampak seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyum hangat, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Ahh...ternyata kau sudah siap, Yifan, paman pikir kalian tadi belum bangun" Paman Zhang sedikit terkekeh.

Kris selalu suka dengan cara Paman Zhang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, Yifan. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kai, memanggil nya dengan Jongin. Biar akrab, katanya. Dan itu membuat keduanya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Selamat pagi, paman" sapa Kris dan Kai bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi juga untuk kalian. Apa kalian mau sarapan? Kebetulan aku sudah membuatkan untuk kalian" Paman Zhang berjalan memasuki kamar itu dan membuka tirai yang menutupi jendelanya. Saat pandangannya jatuh pada beberapa pakaian dalam yang tercecer di lantai (ups...Kris rupanya lupa untuk merapikannya tadi), Paman Zhang menatap mereka dan senyum menggoda tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kalian belum merapikan bekas 'kekacauan' semalam nde. Ternyata ini ya penyebab kalian bangun kesiangan..." Dia terkekeh lagi sambil memunguti pakaian-pakaian itu, dan memasukannya pada keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di sudut kamar.

Kris jadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Kai hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Paman Zhang tersenyum geli melihat pasangan yang tampak sedang salah tingkah itu. Dia menepuk kepala mereka bergantian. "Tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Paman turut bahagia untuk kalian. Kalian sudah paman anggap seperti anak paman sendiri" katanya lembut.

Mendengar kata-kata Paman Zhang, Kris langsung berdiri dan memeluk pria itu. Kris benar-benar sangat menyayanginya, dan sudah menganggapnya seperti ayahnya sendiri. Setelah kematian ayahnya, Paman Zhang-lah yang menggantikan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut mata Kris.

"Hey...sudah-sudah... Nanti bajumu kusut... Pagi-pagi kok sudah emosional begini, Yifan... Mana sifat angkuh dan dinginmu hmm?" Paman Zhang menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris yang masih memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Dia tahu pasti Kris sedang meneteskan air mata sekarang. Bukannya melepas, Kris malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kai tersenyum melihat adegan yang menyentuh itu. Pemandangan di mana seorang Kris Wu yang biasanya bertampang dingin dan angkuh, berubah menjadi sosok pria yang rapuh dan tanpa malu-malu menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Bahkan di hadapan ibu kandungnya sendiri (yang sekarang tinggal di Kanada), Kris tidak pernah melakukannya. Hanya di hadapan Paman Zhang dan Kai saja Kris seperti itu. Dan itu menumbuhkan rasa bahagia tiada tara di hati Kai, membuatnya merasa spesial dan berarti bagi Kris.

Kai sebetulnya ingin berdiri dan ikut memeluk mereka. Namun rasa sakit pada tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya hilang, sehingga dia hanya bisa duduk diam di tempatnya, sambil menatap mereka.

"Kau ingin memeluk paman juga, Jongin-ah?" Paman Zhang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai, setelah tak berapa lama Kris melepas pelukannya.

Kai mengangguk ragu. Sungguh dia tidak ingin Paman Zhang mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan pada tubuhnya saat ini, karena itu akan membuatnya malu.

"Paman mengerti kok...tubuh bagian bawahmu pasti terasa sakit sehingga kau tidak bisa bangun sekarang. Iya kan?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jenaka.

Kai membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut, membuat Paman Zhang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia lalu menjitak pelan kepala Kris...

"Aww...appo! Kenapa Paman malah menjitakku?" Kris mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan itu.

"Itu hukuman untukmu. Aigoooo,kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit pada Jongin eoh? Semalam kan pengalaman pertamamu, masak langsung main hajar saja. Seharusnya kau sedikit lembut dan pelan-pelan saat melakukannya. Sekarang lihat akibat perbuatanmu itu, Yifan!" Paman Zhang pura-pura marah. Kris nyengir dengan watados.

Paman Zhang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Kris. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Kai dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tangannya menarik pelan selimut yang dipegang Kai. "Jangan khawatir, Jongin-ah, paman akan merawatmu hari ini" katanya lembut.

"Terimakasih, paman" gumam Kai. Dia lalu memeluk Paman Zhang erat.

"Hyung, kau tidak berangkat? Ini sudah siang. Sana cepat sarapan dulu" Kai mengingatkan Kris.

Kris lalu melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Sepertinya aku langsung berangkat saja. Paman, maaf ya tidak sempat memakan sarapan buatanmu" sesal Yifan.

Paman Zhang hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Yifan, tapi setidaknya minumlah susu yang sudah kubuatkan untukmu di meja makan, agar perutmu tidak terlalu kosong. Atau mau kubawakan kemari sekalian dengan sarapanmu, Jongin?" Paman Zhang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"Tidak usah, Paman, aku bisa- "

"Biar aku bawakan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya, chagi" potong Kris. Belum sempat Kai berkata sesuatu, Kris sudah melesat keluar dari kamar itu.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Jongin-ah" Paman Zhang mengusap rambut Kai. Kai tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya itu, "Kenapa Paman tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Bisa kulihat dari matanya. Aku sempat khawatir trauma masa lalu membuatnya menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. Tapi Tuhan ternyata mengirimmu ke dalam hidupnya. Kau berhasil membuat hidupnya berwarna lagi, kau membuat dia tersenyum dan tertawa. Bahkan aku sangat yakin dia mencintaimu lebih dari cintanya pada wanita itu" Paman Zhang mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

Kris memang pernah dikhianati oleh mantan tunangannya dulu. Gadis cantik yang begitu dicintainya melebihi apapun. Im Yoona namanya.

"Paman, apa diaa...hmmm...cantik?" tanya Kai ragu. Kris memang pernah bercerita tentang pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Yoona padanya. Tapi Kai belum pernah tahu seperti apa sosok seorang Im Yoona, karena pastinya Kris sudah membuang semua kenangannya dengan wanita itu. Termasuk foto-foto dan hadiah pemberian dari nya.

Paman Zhang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia sangat cantik, dan Yifan saat itu benar-benar tergila-gila padanya. Mereka sangat serasi. Banyak yang iri pada mereka. Yifan yang tampan, dan Yoona yang cantik. Tapi, nak, apalah gunanya wajah dan fisik yang cantik jika hatinya busuk? Dan kau tidak usah khawatir, Yifan tak lagi mencintainya. Baginya Yoona hanya masa lalu. Kau harus percaya padanya. Apakah kau meragukannya?"

Kai menatap pria tua itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Terkadang ada rasa ragu di hatiku, paman. Mak-maksudku, apa yang dia lihat dariku? Aku hanya seorang pelayan di sebuah bar kotor dan kecil. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Yoona. Ditambah lagi...aku adalah seorang namja. Seorang namja kotor...yang pernah jadi pemuas nafsu bejat seorang ayah tiri" Kai mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan isakan kecil saat kenangan hitam itu kembali berkelebat d kepalanya.

Paman Zhang menarik Kai dalam pelukannya, "Sssttt..uljima, Jongin-ah. Jangan kau pikirkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bahagia bersama Yifan, lupakan saja kenangan pahitmu. Dan jangan pernah kau bandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain. Kau namja yang berhati tulus, aku yakin Yifan benar-benar mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku. Dan kau punya aku, omma Yifan, dan teman-temanmu yang akan menjagamu"

"Lho, Paman, kenapa Kai menangis? Chagi, gwenchana?" Kris yang ternyata sudah datang dengan membawa baki berisi sarapan ditangannya, menatap Kai dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Dia lalu meletakkan baki itu di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" Paman Zhang berdiri dan tersenyum pada Kris, dan berjalan keluar.

Kris lalu duduk di hadapan Kai. Perlahan-lahan dia menangkup wajah Kai dan mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. "Chagi, kenapa menangis heum?" tanyanya lembut. Kai menatap manik mata Kris dengan matanya yang masih basah.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai, Kris mengangkat alisnya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kai meragukan perasaannya? Sumpah demi apapun, Kris benar-benar mencintai namja tan itu. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang buruk menimpa Kai. Dan dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga dan melindungi Kai dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, chagi? Kau meragukan perasaanku?" Kris mmbelai pipi Kai.

"Tolong jawab dulu pertanyaanku, hyung" mohon Kai.

Kris tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa jadinya hidupku ini jika tak bertemu denganmu. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah sudi lagi membuka hatiku untuk cinta. Namun rupanya takdir menuntunku padamu. Kau masuk dalam kehidupanku. Kau tak pernah tahu betapa aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena aku bisa memilikimu. Aku sadar kalau aku adalah tipe namja yang sangat sulit mengekspresikan rasa cintaku lewat kata-kata, tapi aku ingin kau percaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim Jongin"

Kai tahu jika Kris sudah menyebut namanya dengan nama aslinya, itu berarti dia sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Kai bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan Kris. Dia tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Kris, menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang namja keturunan China-Kanada itu.

Kris tertawa kecil sambil mengusap punggung dan rambut Kai. Dia menciumi puncak kepala Kai dengan sayang. Selama beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Kai melepas pelukannya. Kris sedikit kecewa karena dia masih ingin berlama-lama memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, kau harus berangkat ke kantor. Ayo cepat habiskan susumu" Kai mengambil segelas susu dari atas baki yang tadi Kris bawa dan menyodorkannya pada Kris. Kris menghabiskan susu itu dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Dan Kai tertawa geli saat melihat ada jejak susu di sudut bibir Kris.

Dia lalu mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelap bibir Kris dengan lembut. "Nah, berangkatlah, hyung. Aku akan menunggumu di sini" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Kau juga habiskan sarapanmu nde.. Aku berangkat, chagi" sebelum berdiri, Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai. Dia mengecup lembut kening, hidung, dan kemudian...melumat bibir Kai dengan lembut.

Kai merasa ada di atas awan sekarang. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku akan minta tolong Paman untuk membelikan obat untukmu" kata Kris lagi. Kai hanya mengangguk.

Kris benar-benar tak ingin bekerja hari itu dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kai. Entah mengobrol, menonton film, atau apa saja. Sayang sekali setumpuk pekerjaan sudah menanti di kantornya. Dan sebagai pimpinan yang bertanggung jawab terhadap perusahaan dan anak buahnya, dia tak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

Sepeninggal Kris, Kai menyantap sarapannya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tak berapa lama, Paman Zhang kembali masuk ke kamar dengan membawa obat di tangannya.

"Kulihat wajahmu sudah kembali cerah, Jongin-ah" Paman Zhang tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, Paman" Kai berkata dengan nada riang.

"Syukurlah.. Aku juga bahagia jika kalian bahagia. Sekarang minumlah obat ini agar tubuhmu tidak merasa sakit lagi. Setelah itu tidurlah lagi" kata Paman Zhang.

Kai lalu meminum obat yang diberikan Paman Zhang dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya yang kembali terasa berat. Dapat dirasakannya Paman Zhang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Mimpi yang indah, nak... Kami semua menyayangimu" bisiknya. Dan dia tersenyum bahagia saat dilihatnya Kai telah tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang sangat damai.

END

.

.

.

.

Hallooooo...author bawa ep ep baru...!

Gak tau kenapa author lagi pengen bikin Kriskai, _rare couple_ memang, tapi dasarnya author demen sama _crackpair_... Hohohoho...

Jangan lupa juga untuk mampir en review epep author yang laen... ntu looo yang judulnya **"Love Story"** yang salah satunya dibintangin Krisho... (berasa sinetron dah =_=).

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Jangan lupa review-nya author tunggu... ^^

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca epep abal-abal ini...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai**

**Pairing : Kriskai**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Author's Note :**

**Banyak yang minta sequel... Akhirnya author mutusin bikin epep ini semacem serial kisah cintanya kriskai yaa..., jadi tiap episode tamat, tapi dari cerita satu ke cerita lainnya berhubungan.. Hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE PAST**

Kris duduk menatap layar laptopnya sambil tersenyum. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang dan ini adalah jam istirahat baginya. Bukan pekerjaan yang sedang di lihatnya di layar itu, melainkan foto kekasih hatinya, Kai.

Ingatannya melayang ke awal pertemuan mereka sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

_**Flashback On**_

Malam itu udara dingin menyergap Kota Seoul. Kondisi yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kris saat itu. Hatinya terasa sakit dan panas. Amarah membakar perasaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasih yang amat sangat dia cintai ternyata selingkuh dengan pria lain. Jiwanya terasa terkoyak dan hancur lebur. Pernikahan mereka padahal sebentar lagi.

Dengan langkah berat dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah bar kecil di salah satu sudut kota. Sungguh, dia bukan tipe pria yang senang pergi ke tempat-tempat semacam itu. Waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang CEO perusahaan yang sangat menyita waktunya. Apa karena itu Yoona –nama kekasihnya…err…mantan- meninggalkannya? Karena dia merasa tidak bahagia dengan Kris yang lebih banyak menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan? Tapi selama ini Yoona tidak pernah protes atau mengatakan apapun tentang masalah ini, membuat Kris berpikir semuanya baik-baik saja, bahwa Yoona bahagia dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi nyatanya? Dia malah tidur dengan pria lain di apartemennya. Argghhh! Tanpa sadar dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia memilih sebuah tempat duduk di sudut gelap, agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya. Dia ingin sendiri sekarang.

Seorang pelayan bar datang mendekatinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan, Tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

Kris memperhatikan pelawan itu. Seorang namja tinggi, manis, dan berkulit gelap. Usianya masih muda sepertinya.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Kris pendek, malas menanggapi.

"Lalu untuk apa Anda ke sini jika tidak ingin memesan apa-apa?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku hanya ingin duduk diam menikmati waktuku di sini?" tanya Kris sambil menatap tajam pelayan itu. Lancang sekali pertanyaannya.

"Lho, kan pertanyaanku benar, Tuan.. Lebih baik Anda menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan beristirahat, daripada Anda datang ke sini tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa," pelayan itu tetap bersikeras.

Kris mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarah. Ayolah…bahkan di tempat seperti ini pun ada saja yang menyulut amarahnya! Yang benar saja?! Kilatan marah mulai nampak di mata elangnya.

"Ooo…atau Anda sebenarnya ingin memesan 'itu' ya, tapi Anda malu?" lanjut pelayan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti.." tanya Kris dengan nada tinggi. Oke…dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Itu lho, Tuan, mereka…" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut lain dari bar itu, dimana berkumpul pria-pria tua hidung belang dengan wanita dan namja seksi yang sedang melakukan…yeahhh…you know lah.

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Apa-apaan dia ini?! Berani-beraninya dia menyamakan dirinya dengan pria hidung belang itu! Sial!

Awalnya dia ingin marah dan menggertak pelayan yang menurutnya kurang ajar ini, namun tiba-tiba terlintas ide di pikirannya.

Dengan seringai mesumnya, dia lalu berdiri dan mendekati pelayan itu. Pelayan itu kaget dan sedikit bergerak mundur. Kris menarik tangannya agar dia tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

Dengan seduktif, dia lalu berbisik di telinga pelayan itu… "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang puaskan aku malam ini?"

Namja tan itu membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, namun dia berusaha menguasai dirinya. Apalagi pergelangan tangannya masih di cengkeram kuat oleh Kris.

"Tidak, Tuan, aku tidak bisa, aku hanya pelayan di sini," jawabnya berusaha tenang,

"Oya? Bagaimana kalau kau kubayar mahal jika mau melayaniku malam ini? Aku akan bicara dengan bosmu.." oh…lihatlah senyum pervert yang sekarang muncul di bibir Kris, membuat pelayan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Yak! Aku bukan pria semacam itu, Tuan!" jawab pelayan itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari tangan Kris. Ughh! Susah sekali! "Lepaskan tanganku, Tuan…"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tuan, kumohon lepaskan aku… Aku harus kembali bekerja, Tuan," cicit pelayan itu. Sungguh sosok di depannya ini tampak sangat mengerikan di matanya.

Bukannya melepas, Kris malah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pelayan itu. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Pelayan itu nampak semakin ketakutan. Dia berusaha memberontak namun tidak berhasil. Saat wajah Kris semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, pelayan itu semakin membulatkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba-….

"Hahahahaha…..!" Kris benar-benar tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya melihat wajah lucu si pelayan.

Dia memegangi perutnya sambil meletakkan pantatnya di kursi.

Pelayan itu terheran-heran melihat Kris, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau dia telah ditipu.

"Yak! Tuan, kau ini berniat mengerjaiku ya?"

Kris masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya, membuat pelayan itu berdecak sebal dan berniat meninggalkan Kris sendiri dengan tawa gilanya.

"Tunggu tunggu!" cegah Kris.

Pelayan itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dengan memasang tatapan sebal, "Mau apa lagi, Tuan? Mau menggangguku lagi?"

"Hehehe…tidak kok.. Maaf, habis wajahmu lucu sekali. Siapa namamu?"

"Kai," jawab pelayan itu singkat, masih dengan ekspresi dongkolnya.

"Kai? Hmm…baiklah. Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak lucu, Tuan, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya pelayan biasa!" geram Kai.

"Ck..bukan menemani semacam itu, bodoh, tapi menemaniku ngobrol disini," jawab Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau ditemani ngobrol?" tanya Kai heran. Dari penampilannya orang ini jelas-jelas bukan orang sembarangan. Pakaiannya pasti bermerk dan harganya mahal. Masak dia tidak punya teman yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol? Lagipula untuk apa dia datang ke bar murah, gelap, dan kotor seperti ini? Dasar orang aneh.

"Aku butuh teman ngobrol…" Kris mengendikkan bahunya, namun tampak gurat kesedihan di matanya yang tertangkap oleh Kai.

"Kau sedang sedih ya?" tanya Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di hadapan Kris.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedih?" tanya Kris balik.

"Hmm…entahlah… Aku menebak saja.. Memangnya mau apa orang datang ke sini kecuali untuk bersenang-senang atau melupakan kesedihannya? Apalagi kau tidak mau pesan apa-apa," jawab Kai sambil menatap namja di depannya ini. Tampan juga, batinnya. Omo! Apa yang kupikirkan! Kai memejamkan matanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Kris tersenyum pahit menanggapi kata-kata Kai. Dia kan memang sedang sakit hati.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan menemaniku?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Hmm…satu jam lagi ya, Tuan.. Jam kerjaku berakhir tepat jam 12 malam ini," Kai melirik jam di dinding di atas kepala Kris.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau di sini. Oya, sebelum itu…aku pesan wine ya.."

"Baiklah, sebentar aku bawakan pesananmu,"

Kai kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kris. Suasana bar itu cukup ramai malam ini. Mungkin banyak dari mereka yang tidak tahan dengan dinginnya udara Kota Seoul sehingga mencari kehangatan di bar ini. Bar ini jelas-jelas bukan bar terkenal dan mahal. Ini benar-benar bar murahan yang…yahhh…kalau orang tidak kebetulan lewat tempat ini, bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Tak berapa lama, Kai datang membawakan minuman pesanannya.

"Silahkan, Tuan, jangan minum banyak-banyak… Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu," pesan Kai.

"Kau itu memberi nasihat tapi nyatanya kau kerja di tempat yang menjual minuman," ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya pekerjaan ini yang aku miliki untuk menyambung hidupku," Kai balas tersenyum sebelum kembali menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya botol berisi minuman yang kini ada di depan matanya. Di tuangnya isi dari botol itu ke gelas kosong di sampingnya. Setelah terisi penuh, langsung diminumnya minuman itu dalam sekali teguk. Pahit. Batinnya.

Dan kegiatan itu diulanginya beberapa kali, sampai dirasakannya kepalanya pusing dan sedikit melayang. Namun dia tidak berhenti. Samar-samar didengarnya suara seseorang, mungkin Kai, memanggil namanya.

"Tuan..Tuan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan setelah itu gelap. Kris tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Saat membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan piyama tidur, dan segelas susu hangat sudah tersaji di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Ugh! Kepalnya terasa sakit dan berat. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup berdiri. Siapa yang membawanya ke sini? Apakah pelayan bar itu?

Paman Zhang kemudian masuk dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Ahh..selamat pagi, Yifan, akhirnya kau bangun juga," sapanya hangat.

"Pagi, Paman, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya sakit sekali.

"Jam 8 pagi… Tidak usah khawatir, ini kan hari minggu," jawab Paman Zhang sambil menata nampan yang ternyata berisi roti bakar, obat dan air putih.

"Paman, siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Kris.

"Seorang pelayan bar kurasa… Anak muda yang manis dan tampan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kai," jawab Paman Zhang sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Benar dugaannya, ternyata Kai yang membawanya pulang. Ck, dia mendadak merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yifan? Kenapa kau sampai mabuk begitu heum?" tanya Paman Zhang lembut.

Kris diam mendengar pertanyaan Paman Zhang. Dia belum siap menceritakan semuanya pada Paman Zhang.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau cerita padaku… Istirahat saja ya.. Kau benar-benar tampak kacau," pesan Paman Zhang.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Oya, Paman sudah minta tolong Luhan-ssi untuk mengambil mobilmu di bar. Semalam kau diantar dengan menggunakan taksi sepertinya," kata Paman Zhang sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan kebodohan seperti ini? Dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Kai. Padahal kan dia yang semalam meminta Kai untuk menemaninya mengobrol, malah dia yang mabuk sampai tak sadarkan diri. Cih! Dasar bodoh.

Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke bar itu pada malam harinya, meskipun sudah dicegah Paman Zhang.

"Jangan, Yifan, kau masih belum sehat. Lagipula mau apa kau ke sana? Jangan mabuk lagi," Paman Zhang nampak cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, Paman, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kai, aku tidak akan mabuk lagi kok," Kris tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Paman Zhang mengizinkan dia pergi.

Sesampainya di bar itu, matanya berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan Kai. Sosok itu terlihat sedang membawa botol minuman di atas nampan ke sebuah meja di tengah ruangan itu.

"Hai," sapanya.

Kai menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kris, "Tuan, Anda kemari lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Kris menjawab tak acuh. Kakinya bergerak mengikuti Kai yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan di sana.

"Untuk apa mengikutiku?" tanya Kai heran.

"Aku kan kesini memang ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Kris lagi.

Ucapan Kris barusan berhasil menghentikan langkah Kai. Dia lalu memandang Kris dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Oya? Memangnya ada apa Tuan mau bertemu denganku?"

"Kris…panggil aku Kris.." kata Kris lagi, sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan Tuan yang ditujukan padanya itu .

"Oke, Kris-hyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku ingin berterimakasih," jawab Kris akhirnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Maksudmu hanya itu?"

"Yaa…maksudku apa ada maksud lain kedatanganmu?"

"Tidak ada, aku memang ingin berterimakasih padamu karena sudah mengantarku semalam,"

"Ooo…tidak masalah, hyung, aku senang bisa membantumu," balas Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Dan…aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena semalam tidak jadi ngobrol denganmu gara-gara aku mabuk. Maaf ya…" ucap Kris lagi.

"hahaha.. tidak masalah, hyung, aku mengerti dengan kondisimu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang menghadapi masalah berat ya?" Kai tertawa renyah.

"Yeah…begitulah… Hmm…maukah malam ini kau menemaniku?"

"Oke…jam 12 seperti biasa, hyung, hati-hati jangan mabuk. Oya, kau mau pesan minuman?" tanya Kai sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kris.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjawab, "Aku jalan keluar dulu saja ya.. Nanti jam 12 tepat aku menjemputmu."

Kai hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Kris.

Sementara menunggu sampai jam 12, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pertokoan yang ada di sekitar bar itu. Sesekali dia masuk ke toko-toko yang ada di situ hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Sampai pada akhirnya di sebuah toko pakaian, matanya tertarik pada sebuah saputangan bergambar tokoh kartun Pororo. Kris mengamat-amati saputangan itu. Terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Tidak heran memang karena saputangan itu memang dipajang di bagian pakaian anak-anak.

Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum memandang saputangan lucu itu, sampai salah seorang pelayan toko menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan, ingin membelikan untuk anakmu ya?" tanyanya ramah.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari saputangan itu, dia balas tersenyum ramah pada pelayan yang memiliki _nametag_ Jung Jin Woon itu.

"Aku belum berkeluarga..." ujarnya.

Hei, entah kenapa dia sudah merasa sedikit baik-baik saat mengatakannya. Tidak seberat dan sesakit kemarin. Kemarin itu kata-kata yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan, pertunangan, dan lain sebagainya akan sangat menyakitkan terdengar di telinganya. Dan istilah 'berkeluarga' merupakan salah satu terminologi yang berhubungan dengan 'pernikahan' bukan?

"Ahhh...begitu... Ingin membelikan untuk keponakan Anda mungkin?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada Kai, teman barunya itu. Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk memberikan saputangan ini pada namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak punya keponakan juga, tapi tidak apa. Aku ambil yang ini saja ya..." jawab Kris sambil menyerahkan saputangan itu kepadan pelayan.

"Ingin dikemas dalam bentuk kado, Tuan? Kami menyediakan layanan pembungkusan kado... Gratis lho," pelayan itu berpromosi.

Kris tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah..."

Dan begitulah. Kini di tangan Kris ada sebuah kotak kecil yang diberi pita di bagian luarnya. Isi dari kotak itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saputangan pororo yang tadi dia beli. Kris juga heran sendiri dengan keputusannya membelikan Kai sebuah saputangan bergambar pororo. Itu kan untuk anak-anak.

Kris kembali memasuki bar tersebut tepat pukul 12 malam. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Kai. Dari salah satu sudut bar itu, Kai nampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kris. Dia nampak tergopoh-gopoh menerobos keramaian pengunjung bar itu. Malam ini bar itu memang tampak luar biasa penuh.

"Hai, hyung..." sapanya saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Kris.

Kai sudah berpakaian casual sekarang. Dengan jaket hoodie dan celana jins hitam, plus sepatu kets putih. Kris agak takjub juga melihatnya. Karena di matanya sekarang Kai nampak sangat...errr...imut. Kris langsung berusaha menghilangkan pkkiran-pikiran aneh yang melandanya.

"Hai, sudah siap menemaniku?" tanya Kris.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo..." ajak Kris.

Kai lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti langkah Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati mobil mewahnya yang terparkir agak di sudut area parkir bar itu. Kai nampak membelalakkan matanya karena takjub melihat mobil itu.

Kris kemudian berjalan ke sisi pengemudi mobil itu, sementara Kai masih diam mematung di luar. Namja blonde itu urung masuk ke mobilnya saat dilihatnya Kai hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Kai, naiklah... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris heran.

"Apa ini benar mobilmu, hyung?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja ini mobilku. Kenapa?" Kris menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Akuu...akuu...baru sekali ini naik ke mobil mewah seperti ini, hyung," jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu. Tangannya sibuk memilin-milin ujung jaketnya.

Kris tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang malu-malu itu, "Gwenchana, Kai, naiklah," bujuk Kris lagi.

Akhirnya meskipun dengan perasaan ragu, Kai memberanikan diri naik ke dalam mobil Kris.

Kris lalu membawa Kai ke salah satu tempat makan favoritnya. Sebuah kafe yang nyaman dan selalu buka 24 jam, yang terletak tepat di seberang jalan kantornya.

Kai nampak menikmati suasana kafe yang sangat nyaman dan tenang itu. Beberapa kali dia mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat memperhatikan situasi di dalam kafe itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan kondisi bar tempatnya bekerja. Bising, kotor, dan gelap.

"Kau suka kafe ini?" tanya Kris yang menyadari namja di depannya ini nampak senang dengan kafe yang dipilihnya.

"Eumm! Tempatnya nyaman, hyung! Kau sering ke sini ya?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris.

"Yeah...lumayan. Soalnya tempat kerjaku di dekat sini," jawab Kris sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Tak berapa lama seorang pelayan datang membawa buku menu di tangannya.

Mereka kemudian nampak memilih-milih makanan yang ada disitu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kris.

"Hmmm...aku mau pesan kentang goreng dan bubble tea saja, hyung," jawab Kai sambil meletakkan buku menunya di meja.

Kris mengangguk, "Pesananku sama dengannya," kata Kris pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu nampak mencatat pesanan mereka dan kemudian berlalu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana tempat kerjamu, hyung?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Kris lalu menunjuk gedung tinggi yang terletak di seberang jalan. Kai membulatkan matanya dengan takjub.

"Wowwww...itu pasti perusahaan besar ya, hyung! Keren sekali kau bekerja di situ! Ckckckck... Kau menyukai pekerjaanmu di sana?" tanya Kai semangat.

Kris terkekeh mendengar antusiasme dari nada bicara Kai, "Yaa...begitulah, aku menyukainya. Kenapa?"

"Ani...aku iri pada orang-orang yang menyukai pekerjaannya, bukan masalah pendapatannya sih. Tapi lebih kepada rasa suka pada pekerjaannya, berapapun gajinya tidak masalah, asal orang itu menikmantinya," jawab Kai sendu.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai pekerjaanmu di bar itu, kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan lain? Hmmm...kau mau kubantu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana?" tawar Kris. Oh, ayolah, itu kan perusahaannya sendiri.

"Mwo?! Andwe, hyung, tidak usah, nanti malah merepotkanmu! Aku memang berniat mencari pekerjaan lain selain di bar itu, tapi aku ingin dengan usahaku sendiri..." tolak Kai.

Kris kagum juga dengan pola pikir namja tan di depannya ini. Dia mandiri dan selalu bersemangat. Dan setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, namja di depannya ini manis juga. Omo! Apa yang dia pikirkan?!

"Hmmm...memang pekerjaan macam apa yang kau inginkan, Kai?" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah...yang jelas aku sangat suka menari," jawab Kai malu-malu.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya karena kaget, "Menari? Jinjja? Tarian apa?"

"Eh...yaaa...balet, jazz, atau hip-hop, break dance... semacam itu, hyung."

"Kau bisa semua tarian itu?"

"Sedikit-sedikit sih, hyung, kenapa memangnya?"

"Wahhh...aku kagum padamu. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali belajar menari. Hanya saja pekerjaanku membuatku tak punya banyak waktu luang," keluhnya. Yeahh...selain badannya yang memang kaku seperti robot tentunya. Pasti lucu sekali jika dia menari.

"Aku mau mengajarimu!" tawar Kai dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh-sungguh? Tapi paling-paling kita bisa ketemu hanya hari minggu. Apa tidak apa hari liburmu terganggu? Atau yaa...paling-paling malam hari seperti ini. Kau pasti lelah.."

"Hari liburku tidak selalu hari minggu kok, hyung, kan ada pergantian _shift_. Tidak masalah malam-malam begini. Aku malah khawatir kau yang nantinya kelelahan. Jam kerjamu kan pasti pagi hari, berbeda denganku yang dimulai sore hari, sehingga paginya aku bisa tidur sepuasku."

Kris nampak berpikir sebentar, "Iya juga sih... Hehehe... memang sulit dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang. Tapi jika suatu waktu aku memintamu mengajariku, kau mau kan?"

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja, hyung, aku tidak keberatan kok. Kau memang bekerja di bagian apa, hyung, sampai-sampai begitu sibuk?"

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak ragu apakah akan menjawab pertanyaan Kai atau tidak. Namun dia memutuskan untuk jujur saja, toh tidak ada salahnya, "Aku direkturnya," jawab Kris.

Jawaban Kris membuat kedua bola mata Kai membulat sempurna? Namja di depannya ini direktur sebuah perusahaan besar? ?! Hebat sekali! Apa usianya setua itu?

"Hahaha..jangan terkejut begitu, Kai, aku meneruskan usaha ayahku. Ini warisan dari ayah. Beliau sudah meninggal, jadi aku yang meneruskannya," Kris tertawa canggung.

"Memangnya usiamu sekarang berapa, hyung?" Kai penasaran.

"24 tahun, Kai, aku tidak setua itu kok.. Ini saja aku baru saja diangkat, mudah-mudahan aku bisa menjalankan perusahaan ini. Usiamu sendiri?"

"20 tahun. Tapi aku salut padamu, hyung, di usiamu yang masih muda kau harus memikul tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Pasti berat untukmu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku yakin kau sanggup, hyung. Bahkan kau nantinya akan mengembangkan perusahaannmu menjadi saaaa...ngaaaatttt besaarrrr!" Kai membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Kris geli melihatnya. Sungguh namja yang lucu dan polos.

"Terimakasih banyak... Oya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Kris sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jas nya.

"Apa ini, hyung?" Kai menerima kotak itu dengan heran. Seingatnya dia hari ini tidak berulang tahun, kalaupun iya, darimana namja di depannya ini tahu?

"Bukalah...Mudah-mudahan kau suka. Hitung-hitung tanda perkenalan dariku," jawab Kris sambil tersenyum hangat.

Perlahan-lahan Kai membuka pembungkus kotak itu dan mulai membuka kotaknya. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat isinya. Sebuah saputangan bergambar pororo.

"Huaaa...pororo!" pekiknya girang.

Kris terheran-heran. Apa yang membuat Kai segirang ini mendapat saputangan bergambar tokoh kartun itu?

"Aku sangat menyukai pororo, hyung! Kau tahu darimana?! Aduhhh...saputangan ini bagus sekali! Gomawo, hyung!" Kai melonjak-lonjak.

Kris terpana melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin namja seusia Kai mengidolakan pororo? Aneh bin ajaib. Apalagi dia sebenarnya hanya mengikuti insting saja memilih saputangan itu, ternyata Kai menyukainya. Namun Kris bersyukur juga saat melihat wajah bahagia Kai ketika memandangi saputangan pemberiannya.

Dan begitulah awal perkenalan mereka. Sejak malam itu, Kris jadi sering mengunjungi Kai di bar, bahkan tak jarang Kris membawa Kai berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan mengenalkannya pada Paman Zhang. Dari kedekatan itulah, mereka jadi saling tahu masa lalu masing-masing.

Kris iba pada Kai yang harus tinggal dengan ayah tirinya yang jahat, yang bisanya hanya mabuk dan mengeruk uang Kai. Namun saat Kris menawari untuk pergi saja dan tinggal bersamanya di apartemennya, Kai menolaknya. Alasannya dia ingin menepati janjinya pada mendiang ibunya untuk menjaga ayah tirinya itu. Ahhh...benar-benar anak yang baik.

Tanpa sadar, benih-benih cinta telah tumbuh di hati mereka berdua. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, hanya mereka tunjukkan lewat sikap mereka.

2 bulan setelah kedekatan mereka, Kris mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan namja tan itu. Beberapa hari terakhir Kris selalu melihat ada memar-memar di tangan dan terkadang di pipi Kai. Kris curiga jangan-jangan ayah Kai memukulinya. Namun Kai selalu bilang kalau dia terjatuh, atau menabrak tembok, dan berbagai macam alasan.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Kai benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Kris. Kris sama sekali tak bisa menghubunginya. Pesan-pesannya tak pernah lagi dibalas, dan handphone nya tak pernah bisa dihubungi. Kris bolak-balik ke bar mengecek kalau-kalau Kai muncul di sana, namun hasilnya nihil.

5 hari mencari dan menunggu, tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya. Kris sangat merindukannya sekaligus khawatir. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpanya? Dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu...dia jatuh cinta pada Kai.

Seorang rekan kerja Kai yang kasihan melihat Kris bolak-balik ke bar, akhirnya memberi alamat Kai, "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Tuan, Kai tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Aku saja tidak pernah ke sana karena Kai selalu melarang. Mungkin takut appa tiri-nya mengamuk," mohon Chen, teman Kai itu.

Kris menerima kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat itu dan membacanya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, "Gomawo, Chen" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Chen.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kris memacu mobilnya mencari alamat rumah itu. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kai.

Kris tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang kumuh dan kotor, di sebuah perumahan kumuh di pinggiran kota Seoul. Suasana sekitar rumah itu sangat gelap. Siapapun yang bertamu pasti akan berbalik arah dan memutuskan untuk pulang jika mengetahui rumah yang akan mereka kunjungi kondisinya mengenaskan begini.

Dengan seksama dia membaca ulang alamat yang tertera di kertas pemberian Chen, dan mencocokkannya dengan yang ada di sebuah kotak pos besi berkarat yang ada di pekarangan rumah itu.

Untuk sesaat Kris ragu untuk turun. Apa Kai ada di rumahnya? Bagaimana reaksinya melihat Kris datang? Apa dia akan marah? Berbagai ketakutan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Namun keraguannya sirna saat didengarnya teriakan yang berasal dari rumah itu. Kris membelalakkan mata-nya. Itu suara Kai.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia turun dari mobilnya dan melesat menuju pintu rumah itu yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan kencang dia menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Kai! Kau di dalam?! Buka pintunya, Kai, ini aku!"

"Aaaaaa...jangan, appa, kumohon! S-sakitttt! Hentikan...aaarrgggghhh!" kali ini teriakan Kai semakin keras dan benar-benar memilukan.

"Diaaammm! Anak bodoh! Aku bukan appa-mu! Hahahaha...sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini padamu! Kau menikmatinya? Hahahaha!" terdengar suara seorang pria yang Kris duga adalah ayah tiri Kai.

"Hentikan, appa... Kumohonnnn! Kau menyakitiku... Hiks hiks...hiks..." kali ini Kai merintih.

Kris mematung... Apa yang terjadi di dalam? Apa yang dilakukan ayah tirinya?

Kris semakin frustasi karena usahanya untuk membuka pintu dengan memutar kenopnya gagal. Tak ada pilihan lain...akhirnya Kris mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakinya, dan berhasil terbuka.

Kris berlari memasuki rumah itu dan mencari sumber suara.

Setelah yakin dia berdiri di depan ruangan yang benar, Kris mendobrak pintunya lagi.

Betapa syok-nya Kris melihat pemandangan menjijikkan di depannya. Seorang pria botak dan gemuk nampak sedang memperkosa Kai di sebuah tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Kaki dan tangan Kai terikat dengan rantai pada setiap sudut tempat tidur. Dan yang lebih menjijikkan adalah begitu banyak _sextoys_ terpasang di tubuh telanjangnya. Aroma seks yang kental tercium di dalam ruangan ini. Dan...oh Tuhan, bahkan sprei putih itu sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak darah...yang kemungkinan adalah darah Kai.

"Kris-hyung," rintih Kai lemah.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kesini hah?!" pria tua itu nampak marah karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Mata Kris menggelap, amarah menggelegak di dadanya, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Menyingkir darinya, Tuan," suara Kris sangat dingin, dia berusaha kuat mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"Kau bercanda ya?! Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?!" tantang pria itu.

"Tuan, aku minta sekali lagi kau menyingkir dan melepaskan Kai sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh," ancam Kris, masih dengan suara dinginnya.

"Hahaha...memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh? Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja denganku. Setelah aku puas, kau boleh gantian... Bagaimana?" sebentuk seringai muncul di bibir tebalnya.

Cukup! Amarah Kris mulai tersulut. Dengan sekali lompat dia menerjang pria tua itu sehingga membuat mereka jatuh terguling di lantai. Pria gemuk itu mengerang kesakitan. Kris sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berdiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia membalikkan tubuh pria itu dan menarik kedua tangannya di punggungnya dan mengikatnya dengan seutas tali yang entah Kris dapat dari mana, bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Dan tali satunya dia gunakan untuk mengikat kedua kaki si gendut itu. Pris gendut itu memberontak dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan tangannya, yang tentu saja tak berhasil karena Kris lebih kuat. Kris lalu mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menyumpal mulut pria itu, yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan sumpah serapah, membuat telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya sakit. Sebuah kain panjang berhasil Kris temukan dalam sebuah laci dan langsung dia ikatkan disekeliling mulut kotor pria tersebut.

Setelah berhasil mengunci pergerakan ayah tiri Kai, Kris langsung berdiri dan menolong Kai yang nampaknya sudah pingsan. Dia melepaskan ikatan di kaki dan tangan Kai. Dengan hati-hati dia melepas seluruh _sextoys_ di tubuhnya. Hati Kris terasa tercabik melihat kondisi mengenaskan Kai, dan tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Dia lalu mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, dan menelepon kantor polisi.

Setelah itu dia membungkus tubuh Kai dengan selimut yang sedari tadi terjatuh di lantai dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Dipandanginya wajah Kai yang masih pingsan. Ahh...Kris menyesal baru mencarinya sekarang. Jika saja dari kemarin dia kemari, mungkin kejadian ini tidak sampai terjadi.

Polisi tiba di tempat itu beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka langsung memborgol ayah tiri Kai yang memandangnya penuh kebencian. Tamatlah riwayat pria jahat itu.

Kris lalu menggendong tubuh Kai yang terbungkus selimut di depan dadanya dan membawanya menuju mobil ambulans. Dia masuk ke mobil ambulans itu untuk menemani Kai. Biar saja mobilnya di situ untuk sementara.

Kai mengalami perawatan intensif selama berhari-hari di rumah sakit. Selain karena banyaknya luka pada tubuhnya akibat penganiayaan dan perkosaan yang dilakukan oleh pria jahat itu, Kai mengalami trauma yang cukup parah.

Kris memutuskan untuk membawa Kai tinggal di apartemennya dan memanggilkan seorang psikolog untuk mengobatinya. Kai tidak keberatan. Karena dia juga bingung harus pulang ke mana, dan Kris adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya, bahkan dia adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk Kai. Kai menyadari hal itu. Kris adalah pria yang bisa menjaga dan melindunginya, pria yang...diam-diam dia cintai. Ya...Kai juga ternyata telah jatuh cinta pada CEO muda itu. Namun dia memilih untuk memendamnya saja, karena merasa tidak pantas seseorang seperti dia mengharapkan cinta dari seorang Kris Wu. Kris layak mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dan terhormat darinya.

Pemikiran Kai berbeda dengan Kris. Dia tak peduli latar belakang kehidupan Kai, karena dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kris akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Kai. Manusia mana di sunia ini yang mampu menolak pesona cinta? Bukankah cinta tidak memandang status sosial dan derajat?

Proses penyembuhan psikis Kai mengalami waktu yang cukup lama. Kejadian mengerikan itu rupanya benar-benar membuat jiwanya terguncang. Dia akan ketakutan jika seseorang menyentuhnya, meskipun hanya menyentuh tangannya. Kai bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, dia akan mengobrol normal meskipun sikapnya masih agak pendiam dan tidak seceria dulu. Bahkan ketika Kris menyatakan cintanya pada Kai (ini membuat Kai terkejut setengah mati karena dia benar-benar tidak menyangka cintanya ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan) dan Kai menerimanya, Kai masih tetap ketakutan dengan segala bentuk sentuhan di tubuhnya. Kris tidak ingin memaksa Kai, karena dia tahu betapa berat hal yang dialami olehnya.

_**Flashback O**__**ff**_

Ah, tapi semuanya telah berlalu. Kehidupan mereka sudah bahagia sekarang. Kris sangat bersyukur malam itu dia masuk ke bar kecil tempat Kai bekerja. Mengingat semua kejadian itu, tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum.

"Hyungggg... Kris-hyuuuungggg..." sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di pipinya.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit gelagapan. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kai yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Kai? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Kris heran.

"5 menit yang lalu, hyung.. Kau melamun ya?" Kai cemberut.

Kris yang akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kai dengar erat, membuat Kai sedikit memberontak karena merasa sesak nafas.

"Hyungg...sesakkkk..." rengek Kai.

Kris terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kai dan mengecup kening Kai mesra, membuat wajah Kai bersemu merah.

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Kris sambil merapikan rambut berantakan Kai.

"Dengan Paman Zhang, tapi dia mampir dulu di minimarket di bawah... Hyung, kau tadi memikirkan apa sih? Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Bahkan aku panggil-panggil, kau diam saja," Kai melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris mengecup bibir cemberut Kai, yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat pipi Kai di hiasi semburat merah.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu, chagi.." jawab Kris.

"Ah...pasti hyung bohong..."

"Tidak, untuk apa aku bohong?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum gemas.

"Yaaa...hmmm...aku tidak tahu, hyung, hanya saja kau kan-"

Kata-kata Kai terpotong karena Kris dengan seenaknya melumat bibir Kai tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai terdengar suara deheman dari pintu.

"Ehemm..."

Mereka spontan melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh ke pintu, ternyata di sana sudah berdiri Paman Zhang yang tengah senyum-senyum.

"Sepertinya Paman mengganggu ya..." ujarnya sambil cengengesan.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa canggung, sedangkan Kai menundukkan kepalanya karena malu bukan main.

"Ani, Paman, duduklah," kata Kris.

Paman Zhang mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu. Kai juga lalu duduk di samping Paman Zhang.

"Oya, kalian berdua mau minum apa?" Kris menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Sebenarnya kami kemari mau membawakanmu bekal makan siang," jawab Kai.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak nasi dari dalam tas plastik yang dia bawa.

Kris takjub melihat isinya, sushi... Salah satu makanan favoritnya... Dan nampak benar-benar lezat.

"Woww...beli dimana, chagi?" tanya Kris.

"Beli? Itu aku yang bikin, hyung.. Hmmm...dibantu Paman Zhang sih..." Kai nyengir.

"Jongin minta Paman mengajarinya cara membuat sushi, dia bilang ingin memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Ternyata dia hebat lho, dalam sekejap sudah bisa membuat sushi ini tanpa Paman bantu banyak," puji Paman Zhang.

"Paman bisa saja... Kan Paman juga ikut membantuku.." Kai tersipu malu dipuji begitu.

Kris mencubit pipi Kai gemas, "Gomawo, chagi, pasti rasanya enak. Aku makan ya.." Kris lalu menyumpit satu buah sushi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya memang benar-benar lezat!

Kai memandangnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana kalau Kris-hyung tidak suka ya? Batinnya.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Enak tidak?" tanyanya.

"Ya ampun, chagi, kau benar-benar berbakat memasak.. Ini enak sekali... Kalian berdua hebat bisa membuat sushi seenak ini. Bahkan yang direstoran saja kalah enak," puji Kris.

Ekspresi lega bercampur bahagia tampak di wajah Kai. Syukurlah Kris menyukai masakannya.

"Baiklah, Yifan, kami pulang dulu nee... Kai bilang dia ingin memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu untuk nanti malam. Pulangnya jangan malam-malam yaa.." Paman Zhang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jinjja? Memang kau mau masak apa, chagi?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Rahasia, hyung," jawab Kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda Kris.

"Aish! Kau ini! Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan yaa..." Kris mengacak pelan rambut Kai.

"Sushinya dihabiskan ya, hyung," pesan Kai.

"Pasti, chagi. Paman, terimakasih yaa..."

Setelah Paman Zhang dan Kai keluar dari ruangannya, Kris kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati sushi buatan kekasihnya tercinta. Nyam nyam nyam...!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak ngebosenin ya... Ini memang cerita masa lalu mereka doang.. hehehe

Balesan review :

**DragonPanda21**

hehehe..tadinya sih mau bikin lay, tapi kok author ngerasanya aneh... ., akhirnya tetep pake nama Zhang aja, tapi bukan Lay

**putrifibrianti96**

iya ini udah bikin lagi...

**askasufa**

emang niatnya bikin cerita cinderella versi cowok sih... hahahaha

**Guest**

iya, mudah-mudahan author semangat terus yaa

**doubleAA10**

hihihihi...kan ceritanya dia punya masa lalu gak enak, efeknya dia jadi uke gini dah...

**nadia (Guest)**

Author usahain banyak chapter...

**nin (Guest)**

ini udah sequelnya...ehh..ini mah prequel ding... pokoknya chapter depan author usahain sequel yaa..

**anda (Guest)**

hahaha...author masih belum mahir bikin mpreg...takut ngaco ntar .

**kaiko94 (Guest)**

ini udah apdet cerita selanjutnya ^^

**kriskai (Guest)**

yang sekarang masa lalu mereka dulu yaa...mudah-mudahan chapter depan cerita mereka ke depan

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Jangan lupa review-nya author tunggu... ^^

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca epep abal-abal ini...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai**

**Pairing : Kriskai**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Author's Note :**

**Huaaaa….author bener-bener gak nyangka epep ini banyak yang suka… Padahal tadinya gak yakin sama pairnya… Makasih banyak ya, chinguuuuuu… Mudah-mudahan chapter yang ini gak ngecewain ya… .**

**HERE COMES TROUBLE**

Kai mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar di dalam kamar itu. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja dan tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya. Namun, entah kenapa dia merasa kurang percaya diri dengan penampilannya.

"Hhhh…Yifan-hyung suka tidak ya dengan penampilanku?" gumamnya berkali-kali.

Malam ini mereka memang akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis Kris, Chanyeol dan Xiumin. Pesta itu diselenggarakan di sebuah hotel mewah di pusat Kota Seoul. Bisa dibayangkan tamu-tamu yang akan datang nanti pastinya bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Hal ini membuat Kai sedikit gugup, karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia menghadiri pesta sebesar itu. Apalagi dia kesana mendampingi seorang Kris Wu, salah bicara sedikit pasti akan fatal akibatnya. Dia takut akan mempermalukan kekasihnya itu.

"Chagi, kau sudah siap?" Kris melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dia tersenyum saat dilihatnya Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan tuxedo-nya. _Ah…kau memang manis_. Batin Kris.

Kris lalu berjalan mendekati Kai dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kau benar-benar manis," bisiknya.

_Dan kau juga tampan, hyung_. Batin Kai. Dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, seorang Kris Wu benar-benar akan mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan Kai semakin tidak ingin ikut.

"Hyung, aku tidak ikut saja ya," Kai memandang Kris lewat pantulan diri mereka di cermin dengan mata memelas.

Kris menaikkan alisnya heran, "Lho, kenapa?"

"Akuu..ak-akuu takut akan mempermalukanmu di sana," gumamnya pelan. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan tangan Kris yang melingkar di perutnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Kai ternyata masih pemalu.

Kris lalu membalikkan tubuh Kai agar menghadapnya tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, chagi?"

"Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang mengenaliku di sana, hyung?"

"Biar saja… memang kenapa kalau ada yang mengenalimu?"

"Aku takut kau akan dipermalukan karena mereka tahu siapa aku. Misalnya ada yang ingin menjatuhkanmu…terus saat mengetahui siapa aku, mereka memanfaatkan itu," jawab Kai.

Dia tahu Kris tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalunya, tapi dia khawatir orang lain akan mempermasalahkannya dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk menjatuhkannya. Kai tahu di luar sana banyak lawan bisnis Kris yang pastinya akan sangat senang melihat Kris jatuh. Oke..memang itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi di dunia ini segala hal bisa terjadi kan?

Kris geli juga mendengar pengakuan Kai, "Kau itu terlalu paranoid" Kris menyentil ujung hidung Kai dengan telunjuknya.

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku serius, hyung" Dia cemberut sekarang. Cemberut yang bisa membuat Kris gemas setengah mati dan ingin menggigitnya sekarang juga.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, chagi, kau ingin membangunkan 'adik kecilku' eoh?" goda Kris dengan suara seduktif dan mata yang…urghhh…bisa membuat Kai panas dingin tak karuan.

"Aish! Hyung, aku serius!" Kai memukul dada Kris pelan untuk menutupi degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila dan wajahnya yang juga ikut-ikutan memanas.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Kai yang sangat menggemaskan. Meskipun Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar bisa lepas dari pelukan Kris, Kris tetap tidak melepaskannya.

"Iya iya….hehehe… Habis reaksimu lucu sekali" Kris mengecup kening Kai.

"Chagi, kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri… Aku percaya padamu, kau bisa menghadapi apapun. Sama seperti kau bisa menghadapi masa lalumu. Lagipula aku tak peduli jika memang ada yang mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Bagiku kau tetaplah seorang Kim Jongin yang manis dan baik hati….yang amat sangat kucintai. Dan tak ada seorangpun atau apapun di dunia ini yang bisa mengubahnya.."

Kai terdiam mendengar penuturan Kris. Kalau Kris saja percaya pada dirinya, kenapa sulit sekali baginya untuk percaya pada dirinya sendiri? Ughhh…Kris Wu memang sudah membuat dunianya jungkir balik tak karuan.

"Jadi…kau tetap ikut kan?" tanya Kris lagi.

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "Arra, hyung… Aku ikut… Tapii..nanti Hyung jangan jauh-jauh ya…"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan jauh-jauh.. Aku juga tidak akan rela kalau kau di sana nanti digoda ahjussi-ahjussi mesum."

Kai melebarkan kedua matanya, "Memangnya ada, hyung?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Lagi-lagi Kris tergelak melihat reaksi Kai. Aduhhhh….kekasih ciliknya ini betul-betul menggemaskan dan polos.

"Ada atau tidak ada yang jelas di sana aku akan menjagamu" Kris meyakinkan dengan sorot matanya yang lembut namun tegas.

"Yifan, Jongin, kalian mau berangkat sekarang?" Paman Zhang melongokkan kepalanya.

"Kami akan berangkat sekarang, Paman, biar aku yang membawa mobilnya. Paman istirahat saja" jawab Kris.

"Kau yakin? Tidak apa-apa kok Paman yang mengemudikan mobilnya."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gwenchana, Paman. Tidak apa-apa. Paman istirahat saja ya.."

Paman Zhang tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Baiklah. Hati-hatilah kalian di jalan ya. Paman akan pulang saat kalian kembali nanti."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berangkat ke pesta tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, tamu-tamu rupanya sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang disediakan khusus untuk tamu-tamu VIP.

Kris menggandeng tangan Kai dan menuntunnya memasuki sebuah aula yang besar dan megah, yang didekorasi dengan indah. Kai takjub dengan pemandangan di aula itu.

Begitu banyak tamu yang datang dengan penampilan yang mahal dan elegan. Para pria dengan setelan jas atau tuxedo mewah, sedangkan para wanitanya mengenakan gaun dan perhiasan yang jelas-jelas tidak murah harganya.

Dan Kai semakin menyadari popularitas seorang Kris Wu. Kemanapun mereka berjalan, selalu saja ada tatapan kagum, menggoda, iri, dan lain sebagainya. Sejujurnya Kai merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, membuatnya ingin lari saja. Namun Kris Wu tetaplah seorang Kris Wu. Dengan ekspresi dingin dan percaya dirinya, dia seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Beberapa kali dia membungkukkan tubuhnya atau tersenyum hangat jika bertemu dengan orang dia kenal. Dia bahkan memperkenalkan Kai pada mereka dengan mengatakan, "Dia tunanganku".. Woww…siapa yang tidak bahagia mendengarnya? Beberapa kali Kai harus bersusah payah menutupi wajahnya yang memerah setiap kali Kris menunjukkan perhatian dan cintanya di depan orang-orang, meskipun tidak sampai berlebihan.

Tangan Kris tidak sekalipun melepaskan tangan Kai. Dia menyadari, kekasihnya ini juga bukanlah namja biasa saja. Wajahnya tampan, postur tubuhnya proporsional, kulitnya yang agak dan seksi, dan sikapnya yang masih malu-malu menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya. Kris bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan 'lapar' pria atau wanita yang ada di sana terhadap Kai. Bahkan ada beberapa yang dengan terang-terangan memperlihatkan tatapan mesumnya. Ingin rasanya Kris meninju wajah orang-orang itu, tapi untung saja dia masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Chagi, kau mau makan?" bisik Kris. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris lalu menuntun Kai menuju meja panjang yang dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan lezat. Kris mengambil sebuah piring yang lantas diberikannya pada Kai, lalu dia mengambil piring untuknya sendiri.

"Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Kris.

Kai nampak bingung memilih makanan-makanan itu. Setelah beberapa saat, dia lalu menunjuk beberapa buah cupcake dan roti yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kris mengangguk lalu mengambil kue-kue itu dan meletakkannya di piring Kai. Mata Kai berbinar-binar melihat kue-kue lezat itu di piringnya. Kris tersenyum lalu mengambil beberapa kue di piringnya.

Mereka menikmati makanan itu diselingi obrolan hangat dan ringan. Tentu saja disertai adegan-adegan mesra dan romantis. Kris yang terkadang akan menyuapi Kai, atau sebaliknya. Atau Kai yang akan membersihkan bibir dan pakaian Kris jika dilihatnya ada remah-remah kue di situ. Kai akan tersenyum malu-malu jika Kris membisikkan kata-kata romantis di telinganya. Benar-benar membuat semua orang yang melihat pasangan itu iri. Tak terkecuali sepasang mata elang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah keduanya.

Dia lalu mendekati pasangan itu dan menyapanya, "Selamat malam, Kris."

Saat melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya, wajah Kris berubah tegang. Namun dia cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya. Kai menyadari perubahan sikap Kris. Dia lalu agak menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Kris, karena dia menyadari siapapun orang yang dihadapan mereka sekarang, pastilah bukan orang yang disukai Kris.

"Ok Taecyeon-ssi, lama tidak bertemu," balas Kris dingin.

"Hahahaha…sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan embel-emble 'ssi' eoh" Taecyeon tertawa. Namun Kai merasa tawa itu benar-benar tawa yang tidak menyenangkan.

Kris mengatupkan kedua rahangnya rapat-rapat. Dia menggenggam tangan Kai dengan erat. Dia sadar Kai agak gemetar di belakangnya. Dia tidak ingin Kai ketakutan.

"Oh…atau jangan-jangan kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku? Tentang kejadian itu?" senyum licik tersungging di bibir Taecyeon.

Kris tersenyum dingin, "Semuanya sudah berlalu, Taecyeon-ssi. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku sudah menjalani kehidupan baruku sekarang."

Taecyeon melirik ke arah Kai, "Yeah…aku sudah lihat kau sudah memiliki orang lain. Kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku eoh?"

Kris menghela nafasnya malas. Dia lalu menarik Kai dengan lembut agar berdiri di sampingnya, "Taecyeon-ssi, ini tunanganku Kai. Chagi, ini Ok Taecyeon, teman kuliahku dulu."

Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Taecyeon-ssi."

"Justru aku yang merasa terhormat bisa mengenal pria manis sepertimu" balas Taecyeon dengan tatap mata nakal seolah-olah menelanjangi Kai. Kai tersentak, tubuhnya gemetar. Dia benar-benar takut pada Taecyeon. Reflek dia melangkah mundur dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kris. Tatapan mata Taecyeon benar-benar mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Ok Taecyeon!" geram Kris. Jelas terdengar ada amarah di nada biacaranya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan cara Taecyeon menatap Kai, tatapan yang sangat menjijikkan. Seolah-olah Kai adalah pelacur yang siap digunakan kapan saja dan oleh siapa saja. Damn!

Taecyeon kembali mengeluarkan tawa liciknya, "_Relax_, Kris. Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam dengan kekasih manismu ini. Memangnya salah jika aku memujinya? Dia benar-benar terlihat manis saat ketakutan seperti itu."

"Kita pulang, chagi" putus Kris tegas. Tanpa mempedulikan Taecyeon yang masih tertawa seperti seorang maniak, Kris berjalan melewatinya sambil merangkul pundak Kai. Namja _tan_ itu rupanya benar-benar ketakutan. Kris bisa merasakan tubuhnya agak gemetar.

Sesampainya di mobil, Kris tidak langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Dia menatap Kai yang duduk di sampingnya dengan khawatir, "Chagi, gwenchana?" Kris menggenggam tangan Kai.

Kai langsung memeluk Kris. "Aku takut, hyung… Tatapan matanya mengingatkanku pada…pada…"

"Sttt…aku tahu... Mianhe aku memaksamu ke sini... Mianhe..." bisik Kris berulang-ulang. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang sangat dibencinya, yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dulu. Dan sekarang dia muncul lagi, terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada kekasihnya.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya sudah merasa agak tenang saat Kris menggenggam tangannya barusan, namun sesuatu menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, kalau boleh tahu dia itu siapa?" tanyanya.

Kris menatap mata Kai. Kai memang berhak tahu semuanya tentangnya, termasuk tentang sosok yang tadi mereka temui.

"Dia yang telah merebut mantan tunanganku dulu, chagi..." Kris tersenyum pahit. Matanya menatap Kai dengan sendu. Bayangan masa lalu itu seolah-olah berputar kembali dalam ingatannya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalari hatinya.

Kai benar-benar merasakan sengatan listrik mengaliri nadinya saat mendengar jawaban dari mulut Kris. Oh, jadi itu orangnya? Dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan memandang wajah Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Cemburu? Yeah... Kai merasa ada rasa cemburu yang bergejolak didadanya. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Kris terlihat sangat terpukul. Apa jangan-jangan masih ada rasa cinta di hati Kris pada yeoja itu?

Tapi Kai tahu, dia harus bisa menerima masa lalu Kris, sama seperti Kris yang juga menerima masa lalunya. Bukankah Kris sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya dan akan selalu menjaganya? Kai harus percaya pada Kris.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang menghinggapi otaknya. Dia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Kris. _Dingin_. Batin Kai.

Kris sontak membuka kedua matanya saat dirasanya Kai menggenggam tangannya. Oh tidak! Apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Jangan sampai Kai berpikir kalau dia masih mencintai yeoja itu. Tidak tidak! Dia tidak mau! Dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa cinta pada yeoja itu, karena hatinya telah dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya hanyalah reaksi sesaat atas pertemuan kembali dengan Ok Taecyeon, tidak lebih. Kris tidak ingin Kai salah paham.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi relung hatinya, apalagi saat dilihatnya Kai tersenyum hangat padanya, senyum yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya jika sedang lelah. Perlahan dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang bebas dan membelai lembut pipi Kai. Tuhan, betapa dia sangat mencintai Kai dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Kai memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Kris di pipinya. Dia merasa tenang dan lega. Ternyata rasa cemburunya sama sekali tidak beralasan.

"Hyung, aku-.."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," potong Kris.

Kai terkekeh geli, "Aku tahu, hyung, aku percaya padamu."

Kelegaan merasuki hati Kris. Dia kembali menarik Kai ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu, chagi..." bisik Kris.

Kai tersenyum di dada Kris, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, hyung. Gomawo."

.

.

.

2 minggu telah berlalu. Tak ada yang membahas kejadian di pesta pernikahan itu. Keduanya sepakat untuk menyimpannya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin dibahas lagi. Untuk apa dibahas lagi? Toh semuanya sudah berlalu.

Kai nampak melipat kemeja-kemeja Kris dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah koper. Beberapa jam lagi Kris memang akan pergi keluar kota selama 3 hari karena ada urusan bisnis.

"Aigooo...,chagi, sudah kubilang.. Kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang membereskan barang-barang bawaanku," Kris masuk ke kamar itu dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan susu panas di atasnya.

Ya, Kai memang sedang sakit. Flu dan demam tepatnya.

"Aniya, hyung, tidak apa-apa kok... Ini juga sudah mau selesai," ujar Kai. Meskipun saat ini dirasakannya kepalanya agak berkunang-kunang, dia tak ingin melalaikan tugasnya untuk mengurus Kris. Apalagi 2 hari ini Paman Zhang tidak masuk karena harus terbang ke China mengurus keluarganya yang sedang sakit.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Arra, tapi setelah ini kau langsung istirahat ya..."

Kris sebenarnya khawatir meninggalkan Kai sendirian dalam kondisi sakit seperti ini, terlebih lagi Paman Zhang sedang tidak ada.

"Chagi, apa aku batalkan saja ya kepergianku?" gumamnya khawatir,

"Jangan konyol, hyung, mana bisa begitu? Pekerjaanmu kan sangat penting.."

"Tapi kau lebih penting, chagi. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Mana Paman Zhang sedang tidak ada. Aku khawatir, chagi.."

"Hyung, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya flu biasa. Mudah-mudahan besok sudah sembuh. Kan kau sering bilang flu itu obatnya hanya istirahat," Kai menangkup pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu agar tidak khawatir.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Kekasihnya ini memang keras kepala. Dia lalu merapikan rambut Kai yang berantakan, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Sekarang kau makan bubur dan minum obatnya ya."

Kris lalu menggiring Kai dengan lembut ke tempat tidur dan menyuapi Kai yang terlihat sangat lemas. Perlahan-lahan Kai bisa juga menghabiskan bubur itu, meskipun lidahnya terasa sangat pahit. Beberapa saat setelah meminum obat itu, mata Kai terasa sangat berat.

"Chagi, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah waktunya berangkat," bisik Kris.

"Heumm.." gumam Kai.

Setelah Kai tertidur pulas, Kris kemudian mengecek semua keperluan yang akan dibawanya keluar kota, takut ada yang tertinggal. Setelah yakin semuanya siap, dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kai yang masih terasa hangat. 1 jam lagi taksi yang membawanya ke bandara akan tiba. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlama-lama memandang wajah damai Kai.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. 1 jam dihabiskannya dengan menikmati setiap inci wajah Kai. Dia membelai pipi halus Kai, mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, menyingkirkan rambut yang yang terkadang menutupi sebagian kening Kai, mencium pipi dan keningnya, bahkan terkadang mencubit ujung hidung Kai pelan saking gemasnya. Kai sama sekali tidak terbangun, mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang kuat.

Saat taksi yang menjemputnya datang, Kris mengguncang tubuh Kai pelan. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega, melihat kondisi Kai. Untunglah setelah beberapa saat mencoba Kai bisa juga dibangunkan.

"Hyung sudah mau berangkat ya?" tanyanya serak. Kepalanya terasa berat.

"Heum... Aku berangkat ya.. Kau tidur saja lagi.. Tidak usah bangun..." Kris mencium kening Kai yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"Hati-hati ya, hyung..." ujar Kai lemah.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Kai hangat di bawah selimut, Kris lalu menarik kopernya dan keluar dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai 5 gedung itu.

Sepeninggal Kris, Kai yang memang masih lemas memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun 5 menit kemudian, seseorang menekan bel apartemen mereka.

Kai mengerang karena rasa sakit yang mendadak di kepalanya saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. _Siapa yang datang ya_? Batinnya heran.

Dengan menyeret langkahnya, dia lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Tubuhnya agak sedikit lemas saat dia meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna. Ok Taecyeon.

"Selamat malam, Kai-ssi, lama kita tak bertemu," sapa Taecyeon dengan senyum manisnya yang dibuat-buat.

"M-malam, Taecyeon-ssi... K-Kris-hyung sedang tidak ada.." balas Kai gugup. Ughh! Sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi, matanya berkunang-kunang.

Taecyeon yang menyadari kondisi Kai yang sedang sakit, mengeluarkan seringai jahat. "Aku tahu dia sedang tidak ada. Aku justru ke sini ingin bertemu denganmu, Kai-ssi."

Dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia mendorong tubuh Kai hingga Kai terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Taecyeon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dan menutup pintunya.

Kai tahu Taecyeon pasti berniat buruk. Dengan sisa kekuatannya dia berusaha untuk berlari menghindar. Tapi tentu saja kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Taecyeon berhasil menangkapnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke lantai. Kini Taecyeon menindihnya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan lapar dan liar.

Ohhh...Kai tahu betul arti tatapan itu.. Tatapan yang amat sangat ditakutinya, tatapan yang sempat menghantuinya lewat mimpi buruk yang panjang. Dia tak ingin lagi mengalami hal itu.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini, manis.." bisik Taecyeon di telinga Kai.

"J-jangan, k-kumohon... Lepaskan aku... Jangan lakukan ini...Tidak!" Kai berusaha memberontak dari kungkungan tubuh Taecyeon di atasnya. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

Nafasnya semakin lemah dan tersengal-sengal saat Taecyeon dengan ganas melumat bibirnya, membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas.

Bayangan wajah Kris berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Dia tak mau disentuh orang lain selain Kris. Setelah semua kebahagiaan yang telah diberikan oleh Kris dalam hidupnya, dia tak akan pernah mengkhianati Kris. Dia tak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, dia menendang junior Taecyeon dengan lututnya, membuat pria di atasnya mengerang kesakitan dan berguling ke samping.

Kesempatan itu tentu saja tak disia-siakan oleh Kai. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari apartemen itu. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung dia berhasil mencapai lift dan menekan tombol G.

Tuhan, kepalanya semakin terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar suara 2 orang sekuriti yang memanggil namanya dan berusaha mengejarnya, "Tuan Kai, Anda tidak apa-apa?". Kedua sekuriti itu berusaha untuk mengejar Kai.

Kai berusaha terus berlari, namun rupanya kakinya tidak kuat menopangnya. Dan bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, saat di dengarnya suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ya Tuhan, chagi, apa yang kau lakukan di luar?!" seru Kris panik.

Kris yang baru saja turun dari taksi langsung berlari menghampiri Kai dan memeluk tubuhnya yang nyaris ambruk. Kai mencengkeram kemeja belakang Kris erat, dan menangis dengan kencang.

Apa yang terjadi? Kris memandang dua orang sekuriti yang berdiri dengan pandangan bingung. "Kami tidak tahu, Tuan Wu, saat dia keluar dari lift dia terus berlari dan tidak mendengar panggilan kami," papar salah seorang dari mereka.

Kris membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat di lihatnya Ok Taecyeon keluar dari gedung apartemen ini dan dia langsung mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Amarah langsung menggelegak di rongga dadanya.

"Ok Taecyeon!" desisnya.

Taecyeon yang tidak mengira Kris akan kembali, menatap Kris dengan tatapan horor. Kris hendak mengejar Taecyeon yang berlari ketakutan, namun Kai menahannya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Andwe, hyung... Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian...Aku takut...hiks hiks.. Jeball...," bisiknya diantara isak tangisnya.

Kris merasakan hatinya tersayat mendengar tangisan pilu Kai di dadanya.

"Sssttt...tenanglah, chagi, gwenchana... Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.. Tenanglah... Sttt... tenanglah..." Kris berusaha menenangkan Kai yang masih terguncang.

Kris lalu menggendong Kai di depan dadanya. Kai sama sekali tidak melawan, karena sejujurnya kakinya sudah sangat lemas sekarang.

"Ahjussi, tolong bawakan tas ku ke atas ya.." pintanya pada supir taksi yang masih menunggu. Supir taksi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menurunkan koper Kris dari bagasi dan berjalan mengikuti Kris.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Kris lalu membaringkan Kai yang masih menangis di ranjang mereka.

Setelah membayarkan sejumlah uang pada supir taksi itu. Dia lalu menekan nomor telepon yang menyambungkannya dengan Luhan.

"Yeobeoseyo, Yifan, kau dimana? Pesawatnya sebentar lagi berangkat!" tanya Luhan dari seberang sana. Nada suaranya terdengar panik dan khawatir.

"Luhan, mianhe. Bisakah kau saja yang berangkat mewakiliku ke sana? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kai."

"Kai? Tapi dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Tolong ya, Lu, untuk urusan di sana kuserahkan padamu," mohon Kris.

"Arraso... Serahkan padaku. Jaga dia baik-baik... Aku berangkat ya.. Anyeong.."

Klik! Dan sambunganpun terputus. Kris menghela nafas lega. Dia beruntung memiliki sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja yang pengertian seperti Luhan.

Kris kembali ke kamarnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kai. Dengan lembut Kris menarik Kai ke dalam pelukannya. Kai belum berhenti menangis, dan Kris tidak berniat untuk bertanya macam-macam saat ini.

Tak berapa lama, karena merasa lelah dan pengaruh obat yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, perlahan-lahan Kai kembali menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Kris yang masih terjaga tak berhenti membelai punggung dan rambut Kai, untuk memberinya ketenangan.

Satu jam kemudian, Kris merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Dia lalu menaikkan selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka dengan sempurna dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai dengan protektif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaaa…maapin author yang demen baanget bikin Kai sengsara… Mianheeee…. #bow

Balesan review :

**Guest**

Ini udah lanjut… Makasih yaaa….^^

**Kaiko94**

Sippoo..ini udah lanjut… Aihhh…jangan cengar-cengir sendiri… bahaya lhoo…wkwkwkwk

**askasufa**

banyak yg request mpreg ya… nanti author pertimbangkan…

**DragonPanda21**

Mpreg author pertimbangkan, tapi kalau NC gak bisa uy… Takut gagal… wkwkwkwk

**faomori**

belum nikah sih…author niatnya bikin karakter Kai itu pemalu sih…soalnya kan masa lalunya kek gitu.. hehehehe…

**AhrastringsElf**

Sama author juga ngiri sama dia (lho?)… wkwkwkwk

**Lee minji elf**

Ini udah update… hehehe

**doubleAA10**

wkwkwkwk….soalnya siapapun yang dipasangin ama Kris, pasti dia jadi uke sih… Lha secara Kris nya seme abis… ckckckck

**putrifibrianti96**

ini udah nongol orang ketiganya… hehehehe…

**jonginwu**

author lagi pertimbangin bikin mpreg… ditunggu aja yaa..mudah-mudahan bisa..

**nadia**

hahaha…iya, chingu, author lagi usahain cari ilham… xixixixi

**wu kkamjong**

sip..ini udah lanjut ;)

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Hihihi…makasih yaa.. mudah-mudahan author bisa lebih baik lagi…

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Jangan lupa review-nya author tunggu... ^^ Soalnya review chingu semua yang bikin author semangat lanjutin epep ini…..

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca epep abal-abal ini...


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai**

**Pairing : Kriskai**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Author's Note :**

**Ini masih lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya ya... enjoyy...^^**

**ANOTHER TROUBLE?**

Sinar mentari pagi menyusup di antara celah tirai kamar itu, membuat Kai terjaga dari tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dada Kris.

Awalnya Kai bingung. Bukankah Kris seharusnya pergi keluar kota semalam? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Untuk beberapa saat dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Dan saat dia berhasil mengembalikan ingatannya, tubuhnya kembali terasa lemas. Dia buru-buru menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Kris dan mencengkeram piyama depan Kris.

Kris terbangun, "Chagi, kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris khawatir. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya agar bisa mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai. Di belainya pipi Kai dan di rabanya keningnya. _Masih agak panas_. Batin Kris.

"Hyung, bukankah seharusnya kau keluar kota?" tanya Kai lirih.

Kris menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang Kai, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Aku tidak jadi berangkat, biar Luhan saja yang mengurus semuanya. Aku ingin menjagamu di sini."

Kai terdiam. Dia merasa benar-benar telah merepotkan banyak orang.

"Mianhe, hyung. Gara-gara aku kau jadi melalaikan bisnismu."

"Sttt...jangan bicara begitu, chagi. Aku senang bisa menjagamu. Untunglah semalam aku kembali untuk mengambil dokumenku yang tertinggal. Jika tidak...aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tak ingin hal yang buruk menimpamu, chagi. Semua salah si brengsek Taecyeon itu... Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" Kris mengatupkan rahangnya. Kilatan amarah tampak di mata elangnya.

"Andwe, hyung... Biarkan saja.. Lagipula dia tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa padaku. Aku...aku ingin melupakannya saja.. Tidak ingin diingat-ingat lagi.. Jebal, hyung..." Kai membelai pipi Kris dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah menduga Kai tidak akan mau memperpanjang urusan ini. Untuk kali ini, dia akan menuruti permintaannya. Namun jika suatu hari nanti Taecyeon kembali macam-macam, dia tak akan tinggal diam.

"Baiklah, chagi.. Kalau itu memang maumu..." Kris mengecup punggung tangan Kai, membuat pipi Kai merona.

"Hyung...hmmm...anu...eh i-itu... Maukah kau..hmmm..." Kai terbata-bata. Aduh, bagaimana memintanya ya? Dia malu jika mengatakannya terus terang.

Kris menautkan alisnya, "Hei, chagi, kau ini kenapa? Kau mau aku apa heum?"

"B-begini, hyung... I-itu..i-ini... " Kai memainkan jari-jari tangannya di dada Kris.

Kris semakin bingung. Namun lama kelamaan, seringai jahil tercetak di wajah tampannya saat dia mulai mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Chagi, kau ingin kita melakukan 'itu' ya?" bisiknya menggoda.

Kai kaget karena ternyata Kris mengerti apa yang dia inginkan. Dengan malu-malu dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap mata Kris.

"Kau yakin?" Kris berusaha meyakinkan Kai.

Kai lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malunya. Kris gemas bukan main melihatnya.

Perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Kai, dia berbisik... "Kau siap, chagi?"

"Nde, hyung...T-tapi pelan-pelan ya, hyung.."

"Percayalah padaku, chagi..."

Kai memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir Kris mulai menempel di bibirnya.

Di pagi yang cerah itu, Kai kembali menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Kris. Kris selalu bisa membuat Kai merasa istimewa dan spesial. Dia melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, karena tidak ingin menyakiti namja _tan_ ini. Kris memperlakukan Kai seolah-olah Kai adalah benda berharga yang tidak boleh sembarangan di sentuh.

Kegiatan panas mereka di akhiri dengan keduanya yang sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Kris menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, dengan kedua lengan bawahnya dia letakkan di bawah kepala dan punggung Kai, tidak ingin tubuhnya sampai menindih tubuh Kai yang lelah. Kris memandang wajah indah di bawahnya.

Wajah dan rambut Kai basah oleh keringat, matanya terpejam, dadanya nampak naik turun akibat nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. _Seksi dan manis_. Batin Kris.

Kris merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kedua mata Kai, lalu turun ke hidung, kedua pipi, dan berakhir di bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat yang manis.

Kai membuka kedua matanya. Pipinya kembali merona mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari namja tampan yang menaunginya.

"H-hyung, jangan menatapku begitu."

"Waeyo? Memang salah kalau aku ingin berlama-lama menikmati wajah manismu eoh?"

"Andwe, hyung, aku malu," Kai menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Kris terkekeh geli. Aigooo... menggemaskan sekali dia!

"Chagi, jangan ditutupi begitu... Aku kan jadi tidak bisa memandangmu" Kris berusaha menjauhkan tangan Kai dari wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Namun Kai yang masih malu, malah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak berani berpandangan dengan Kris sekarang. Bisa-bisa dia kena serangan jantung.

"Ck...chagi, kok malah menutup matamu? Ayolah, buka matamu... Aku kan juga ingin bisa memandang mata indahmu.."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya imut, "Tidak mau, hyung, aku malu..."

Kris tersenyum geli. Dia lalu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan menggigit ujung hidung Kai pelan, membuat Kai tersentak kaget dan membuka kedua matanya. Berhasil!

"Appo, hyung!" rengek Kai sambil memukul dada Kris pelan.

"Makanya, jangan tutup matamu, chagi. Biarkan aku menikmati wajahmu" ujar Kris sambil mengeluarkan seringai jahil.

Kai hanya bisa pasrah. Matanya menatap apapun selain mata Kris, meskipun dia terkadang memberanikan diri menatapnya. Kai memang tidak bisa menatap Kris dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajahnya yang tampan dan tatapan seksinya selalu bisa menghadirkan sensasi hebat di jantung Kai. Jantung dan nadinya pasti akan berdetak amat sangat tidak normal. Kai bersumpah Kris pasti bisa merasakan detak jantungnya mengingat dada mereka saling menempel sekarang.

Beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi itu. Ohh...Kris benar-benar menikmati pemandangan di bawahnya ini. Kalau perlu seharian dia seperti ini tidak masalah. Hahaha... Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

"Chagi, kau mau mandi?" tanyanya.

"Iya, hyung, badanku lengket..." Kai menyisir rambut Kris yang basah dengan jarinya.

"Baiklah...kita mandi bersama ya," putus Kris.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai, Kris lalu bangun dan menggendong Kai di depan dadanya. Mereka memang tidak jarang mandi bersama-sama. Tidak melakukan macam-macam memang, hanya saling memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang di kamar mandi saja.

Kris lalu mendudukkan Kai di tepi bathtub perlahan-lahan. Dia tahu Kai pasti merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kai memegang lengan atas Kris dengan erat, untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sementara Kris menyalakan air di bathtub.

Setelah air hangat memenuhi bathtub besar itu, Kris lalu mendudukkan Kai di dalamnya. Dia sendiri duduk di belakang Kai dan menjulurkan kedua kakinya di kanan kiri kaki Kai.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Kris. Ahhh...nyaman sekali rasanya. Kris menyabuni tangan dan dada Kai dengan lembut. Kai masih terlalu lelah, makanya dia diam saja saat Kris memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut di tubuhnya. Kai sangat menyukainya. Dia menikmati sentuhan Kris sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa tadi aku terlalu kasar?" bisik Kris lembut.

Kai tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya puas dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Kai.

"Hyung, kau tidak ke kantor hari ini?" Kai menggenggam tangan Kris yang ada di perutnya.

"Tidak, mungkin beberapa hari ini aku akan bekerja dari rumah saja.."

"Waeyo?" Kai sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang agar bisa meihat Kris.

"Aku ingin di sini saja menjagamu.." jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Benar tidak apa-apa begitu, hyung? Nanti kalau ada yang darurat bagaimana?"

"Chagi, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Aku akan minta tolong teman-temanku untuk mengurus nya di kantor. Lagipula aku takut meninggalkanmu sendirian," Kris mencium puncak kepala Kai.

"Aku senang Hyung akan menemaniku," ujar Kai.

"Berarti selama beberapa hari di rumah, kita bisa sering-sering melakukan 'itu', chagi," bisik Kris di telinga Kai.

Blush! Telinga Kai memerah mendengar bisikan seduktif Kris.

"Hyuuunggg...kau ini..." rengek Kai sambil mencubiti tangan Kris.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia suka dengan reaksi Kai tiap kali digoda. Polos dan menggemaskan.

Kai kembali menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kris. Mereka benar-benar menikmati kegiatan mereka sampai-...

"Gegeee! Kami datanggggg!" teriakan seorang namja mengganggu acara mereka.

"Aloooohaaaaa...Yifan-hyuuuunggg! Jongin-hyung! Yuhuuuuu!" dan satu lagi teriakan yang menambah bising.

Kris mengerang frustasi, "Yang benar saja! Dasar tidak tahu situasi! Arghhhh!"

Kai terkekeh geli dengan reaksi Kris. Sejujurnya dia juga ingin menikmati saat-saat berdua dengan Kris. Namun jika duo jahil itu datang, dia tidak keberatan, mereka orang yang menyenangkan.

Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao, sepupu Kris, dan kekasihnya Sehun.

Mereka berdua kuliah di Universitas Seoul dan tinggal di asrama kampus sekarang. Tapi sekali waktu mereka akan datang berkunjung atau bahkan menginap.

Kris sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau mereka memang mau datang. Tapi kenapa malah sekarang mereka datang? Saat dia ingin berdua saja dengan kekasihnya justru mereka malah merusak momen itu. Urghhh!

Tao yang memang memiliki kunci ke apartemen Kris pasti bisa dengan mudahnya masuk tanpa perlu repot-repot menekan bel. Damn!

Langkah mereka terdengar berjalan memasuki kamar mereka, membuat Kris dan Kai menahan nafas dan melebarkan kedua mata mereka. Masalahnya jika duo itu sampai melihat kondisi kamar mereka yang berantakan setelah kegiatan mereka pagi ini...tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Chagi, aku lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya," bisik Kris panik.

"T-tapi pintu kamar mandinya terkunci kan, hyung?" tanya Kai tak kalah panik.

"Terkunci... Aku tadi menguncinya," jawab Kris dengan nada tidak yakin.

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kai. Tubuh mereka membeku. Jantung mereka berdebar-debar menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Jangan sampai duo evil itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hell NO! Bisa habis mereka di kerjai duo evil itu. Lagipula Kris tidak rela kalau tubuh kekasihnya dilihat orang lain, meskipun itu sepupunya sendiri dan tubuh mereka sebenarnya tertutup busa-busa sabun.

"Whoaaa... Hunieee! Kamar ini berantakan! Hahaha...pasti mereka habis melakukan this dan that," terdengar suara Tao terkikik-kikik.

"Ewwwww...jorok! Kok mereka tidak membersihkannya sebelum pergi sih? Yuck!" itu suara Sehun.

"Mungkin mereka tidak pergi... Jangan-jangan di kamar mandi..." kata Tao lagi.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati kamar mandi, membuat tubuh Kris dan Kai membeku.

Tao mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu, "Gege, kalian di dalam?" tanyanya.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Kris menjawab, "Iyaa! Kami di dalam! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Masih lama juga tidak apa-apa, hyung! Siapa tahu kalian mau melanjutkan kegiatan kalian!" terdengar suara Sehun tertawa jahil.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Awas kau ya!" teriak Kris.

"Huwaaaa...naganya mengamukkkkk!" terdengar langkah kaki lari terbirit-birit dan pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras.

Kris menghela nafasnya frustasi, membuat Kai tertawa pelan. Dia lalu membelai pipi dan rambut Kris lembut.

"Sudah yuk, Hyung, kasihan mereka menunggu.."

"Mereka mengganggu kita saja.." gerutu Kris. Dia lalu bangun dan keluar duluan dari bathtub dan kemudian membantu Kai.

Setelah Kris mengeringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kai, dia lalu memakaikan piyama di tubuh mereka berdua.

"Chagi, kau cukup kuat untuk berjalan?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"Kalau pelan-pelan bisa kok, Hyung," Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... kita jalan pelan-pelan saja ya. Kajja.." Kris lalu menggandeng Kai dan menuntunnya pelan-pelan keluar kamar.

Ternyata Sehun dan Tao sedang duduk manis di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tao nampak merangkul Sehun dan Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tao. Awww! Manis bukan? Kalau sedang seperti itu mereka memang manis dan menggemaskan, namun kalau sifat _evil _mereka keluar...hohohoho...buang jauh-jauh anggapan kalau mereka pasangan yang manis.

Kris berdehem.

Tao dan Sehun menolehkan kepala mereka. Benar saja. Seringai jahil langsung tercetak di wajah tampan mereka.

"Gege, Jongin kenapa?" tanya Tao sok polos sambil menunjuk Kai yang berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

"Aigooo, Hyung, makanya kalau melakukan itu pelan-pelan. Kasihan kan Jongin-hyung sampai sulit berjalan begitu," timpal Sehun dengan senyum _evil_-nya.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat busuk. Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang punggung Kris. Kris melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada duo itu.

"Kalian ke sini ingin mengganggu kami atau apa?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Ck...gege ini galak sekali! Kami kesini kan mau menginap, ge... Gege lupa ya seminggu yang lalu aku meneleponmu? Aku bilang hari ini aku dan Sehun akan menginap selama 3 hari di sini. Kuliah kami sedang libur, Ge.." Tao menerangkan dengan semangat.

Mendengar jawaban Tao, tubuh Kris menegang seketika. Damn Hell! Dia benar-benar lupa! Belakangan ini kesibukannya di kantor benar-benar membuatnya gila, apalagi sebenarnya semalam adalah jadwalnya menghadiri rapat penting di luar kota.

Melihat reaksi Kris, Tao menimpali lagi, "Jangan-jangan kau lupa ya, Ge?" Dia memicingkan kedua mata pandanya.

Kris masih diam.

"Huaaaaa...kita dilupakan, Tao-ie... Huaaaaa..." Sehun pura-pura menangis histeris sambil memeluk Tao. Tao tak mau kalah dan ikut-ikutan berakting menangis juga.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Duo jahil ini selalu saja merepotkan.

"Mianhe, Tao-hyung, Sehunnie, mungkin Yifan-hyung lupa karena dia belakangan memang sangat sibuk.. Mianhe neee..." kali ini Kai akhirnya melangkah mendekati mereka dengan ekspresi menyesal. Dia merasa tidak enak juga pada mereka. Bisa-bisanya Kris lupa mereka akan datang.

"Huwaaaa... kau sangat baik, Jonginnie...!" Tao dan Sehun serempak memeluk Kai, membuat Kai tersentak kaget. Nyaris saja dia jatuh terjungkal, jika Kris tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Jika sampai itu terjadi, dia tak tahu apa yang akan dirasakan di tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih terasa agak sakit.

Tao dan Sehun yang merasakan aura gelap dari jarak yang sangat dekat, buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Kai. Mereka memasang cengiran tidak berdosa andalan mereka.

Kris tidak melepaskan tubuh Kai, malah memeluknya dari belakang, membuat wajah Kai semakin merah saja.

"Gege, ada makanan tidak? Kami lapar..." Tao mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya.

"Kami baru bangun.. Mana sempat masak. Lagipula Paman Zhang sudah berapa hari ini tidak masuk, dia ke China menengok saudaranya.." suara Kris sedikit melunak sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun Tao ini adik sepupunya, mana tega dia terus-terusan marah padanya.

"Biar aku masak untuk kalian nee.." kata Kai akhirnya.

"Jinjja, hyung?! Aku bantu ya! Begini-begini aku juga bisa masak lho!" kata Sehun bangga.

Kris memutar tubuh Kai agar menghadap ke arahnya, "Chagi, kau masih sakit. Sebaiknya kita pesan makanan dari luar saja."

"Aniya, gwenchana, hyung... Aku bisa masak yang sederhana saja. Apa kalian mau makan nasi goreng kimchi?" Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada duo evil yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping mereka.

Tao dan Sehun mengangguk semangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jonginie, aku juga akan membantumu," Tao mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Kris akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan mereka bertiga memasak di dapur, sementara dia memutuskan untuk membaca koran pagi di meja makan.

Tak berapa lama, di hadapannya sudah terhidang berbagai macam masakan. Nasi goreng kimchi, sup rumput laut, omelet, roti bakar, dan jus jeruk. Kris takjub juga makanan sebanyak ini siap dalam waktu singkat.

"Woww! Cepat sekali kau bisa masak sebanyak ini, chagi," puji Kris.

"Kan mereka membantuku, hyung," ujar Kai sambil mengambilkan piring dan sendok untuk Kris.

"Hyung mau makan apa?" tawar Kai.

"Semuanya...hehehe... Soalnya aku lapar.." jawab Kris sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan cekatan dia mengambilkan semua makanan itu untuk Kris, hal yang biasa dia lakukan jika mereka makan bersama.

Tao dan Sehun yang duduk di seberang mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum-senyum jahil.

"Hunnie, lihat Jonginie mengambilkan makananan untuk Kris gege.. Kau masak tidak mengambilkan untukku?" Tao mulai akting.

"Oh..iya juga yah... Mereka romantis.. Kita juga harus begitu.. Arra, kau mau makan apa, Tao-ie?" Sehun ikut-ikutan akting.

"Mau semuanya, Hunnie..."

Sehun ternyata tak kalah cekatan mengambilkan semua yang Tao minta. Tao heran ternyata kekasihnya ini bisa juga berlaku menjadi 'istri' yang baik, meskipun sebenarnya dia senang-senang saja dengan Sehun yang biasa saja.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu berlangsung hangat dan menyenangkan. Kai memang sudah cukup akrab dengan duo jahil itu, mengingat umur mereka memang sebaya.

"Gege, kok tumben kau tidak ke kantor?" Tao bertanya heran. Dia rupanya baru menyadari kalau ini bukan hari Minggu, dan Kris tidak berangkat ke kantor.

"Aniya, aku ingin di rumah saja..." jawab Kris sambil memotong-motong roti bakarnya.

"Ish! Tao-ie, masak kau tidak mengerti sih? Kris-hyung itu ingin di rumah menemani Jongin-hyung di sini... Kau tahu kan...supaya bisa melakukan 'itu'.." sambar Sehun dengan nada jahil.

Kai yang sedang mengunyah nasi gorengnya, langsung tersedak mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Ya ampun!

"Yak! Oh Sehun, berhenti menggoda kami!" Kris melotot sambil mengusap-usap punggung Kai. Dia lalu mengambilkan air putih untuk Kai.

"Hehehe...mianhe, Hyung... Habis kalian lucu sih.." Sehun memasang tampang watados-nya.

"Apanya yang lucu sih? Chagi, gwenchana?" Kris masih mengusap-usap punggung Kai sambil menatapnya khawatir. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yaa...Jongin-hyung kan pemalu, terus ketemu sama Kris-hyung yang kesannya dingin dan galak. Awalnya sih aku sangsi kalian bisa cocok, eh...ternyata kalian bisa juga menjadi pasangan romantis..." papar Sehun.

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Kris mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Dia lalu berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar bisa mengusak rambut pirang Sehun.

"Ternyata bisa juga kau bicara benar, Hun," kata Kris.

"Aish! Hyung, jangan acak-acak rambutkku.. Jadi rusak kan modelnya... Lagipula memangnya dari tadi aku bicara tidak benar apa?" Sehun memasang wajah cemberut sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tao lalu membantu kekasihnya itu, yang membuatnya dihadiahi senyum manis dari Sehun.

"Gege, memang berapa lama kau rencana tidak ke kantor?" tanya Tao setelah selesai merapikan rambut Sehun.

"Hmmm...mungkin 3-5 hari ke depan. Kenapa?"

"Woaaaa... Asyikkkk... Berarti selama kami menginap, gege bisa menemani kami jalan-jalan. Nonton, ke lotte world, makan di luar, shopping ke mall... trus-.."

"Dan aku yang membayar semuanya begitu kan?" sambar Kris cepat. Dia memang sudah tahu niat jahil adik sepupunya ini.

"Hahaha...Hyung tahu saja... Maklum, kami kan mahasiswa, uang kami terbatas, Hyung.." Sehun membela diri sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Iya iya...terserah kalian saja.." Kris mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah tak peduli.

"Jinjja?! Yippiiiii!"

Tao dan Sehun langsung menari-nari dan melonjak-lonjak kesenangan mendengar kata-kata Kris. Mereka sudah membayangkan ingin membeli ini dan itu, pergi ke sana dan ke sini, pokoknya macam-macam...yang pasti...GRATIS!

Kai tertawa melihat tingkah duo jahil itu. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara di depan orang lain, hanya jadi pendengar saja. Baginya tidak masalah, dia menikmati itu.

"Jonginie, kalau jalan-jalan kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

Kai tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kemana saja terserah kalian.. Aku ikut saja."

"Yah, tidak seru... Ayo dong, hyung, kau juga sebutkan tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi!" Sehun menggoyang-goyang lengan Kai manja.

"Iya, chagi, ayo sebutkan saja kau mau kemana heum?" tanya Kris lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya. Kris tahu kekasihnya ini malu untuk menyebutkan keinginannya.

"Tidak ah...aku ikut kalian saja.." geleng Kai.

"Andwe! Tidak bisa begitu, Hyung... Kau juga harus menyebutkan keinginanmu!" Sehun bersikeras.

"Chagi, dengarkan aku... Kau memang mau pergi kemana? Kami akan menemanimu.. Jangan menyimpan apa yang kau inginkan. Kenapa kau masih malu padaku eoh? Ayo katakan saja..." mohon Kris.

"Soalnyaaa...soalnya tempat yang aku inginkan jauh, Hyung.." jawab Kai ragu-ragu.

Kris menaikkan alisnya, "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

Setelah diam beberapa saat Kai akhirnya menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Jepang.." gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar, namun Kris cukup bisa mendengarnya.

"Ooo...jadi kau ingin ke Jepang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh...ak-aku memang punya keinginan suatu saat bisa pergi ke Jepang. Tap-tapi tidak juga tidak apa-apa kok, hyung.." Kai menggenggam tangan Kris erat, berusaha meyakinkan kalau keinginannya tidak perlu dikabulkan Kris.

Kris masih tersenyum, tangannya membelai pipi Kai lembut. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tao dan Sehun.

"Libur kalian memang berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"2 minggu sih, ge..." jawab Tao.

"Kalian mau ikut kami berlibur ke Jepang? Kita akan liburan di sana kurang lebih 5 hari.. Eothe?" tawarnya.

Tak ayal tawaran Kris membuat Kai, Sehun, dan Tao membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Hyungg..." bisik Kai. Kris mengusap kepala Kai lembut, meyakinkan kekasih kecilnya ini kalau liburan ke Jepang ini sama sekali tidak merepotkannya.

"Hyung, kau serius?!" pekik Sehun tak percaya.

"Eoh... Tentu saja aku serius. Bagaimana, kalian mau?" tanyanya lagi.

Tao dan Sehun berpandangan sejenak. Dan untuk selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Mereka lagi-lagi melonjak-lonjak kesenangan dan menari-nari dengan gerakan absurd.

"Gege memang yang terbaikkkkkk!" Tao dan Sehun langsung menghujani Kris dengan pelukan dan ciuman di pipinya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kalian?!" Kris melotot, namun tentu saja dia hanya pura-pura marah. Sebenarnya dia senang dipeluk duo jahil itu, karena dia sangat menyayangi mereka.

Dilihatnya Kai yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Chagi..." panggilnya sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku sungguh-sungguh. Kita akan berlibur bersama..."

"Lalu perusahaanmu bagaimana?" Kai masih tidak yakin.

"Tidak usah khawatir, chagi... Pokoknya kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain. Kau cukup memikirkan acara liburan kita saja. Eothe?" Kris mencubit pipi Kai.

"Huwaaaa...Gomawo, hyuuunggg!" Kai memeluk Kris erat. Setelah beberapa lama dia melepaskan pelukannya dan bergabung dengan Tao dan Sehun melonjak-lonjak girang.

Kris terkekeh geli. Ternyata di balik malu-malunya, Kai tetaplah namja yang polos.

"Gege, kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Tao akhirnya.

"Lusa kita berangkat.. Kalian sepertinya harus kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil pakaian tambahan, agar pakaian kalian cukup selama di sana.." saran Kris.

"Baiklah, hyung.. Sepertinya kami memang harus mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lagi. Kajja, Tao-ie, kita ke asrama dulu.." ajak Sehun.

"Oke... Gege, Jonginie... Kami pergi dulu.. Nanti kami kembali lagi.. Pai pai..." Tao melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Sepeninggal duo jahil itu, Kris menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya bisa juga berduaan dengan Kai, meskipun hanya sebentar.

Sejak Kai hadir dalam kehidupannya, hidupnya memang jadi lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Ahhh…dia semakin mencintai namja manis ini.

_**TBC**_

Errr...sebenernya agak ragu dengan chapter yang ini... semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa...

Balesan review :

**DragonPanda21**

Author sebenernya rada gak tega sih kalau ada konflik, tapi nanti mudah-mudahan author kepikir ide.. Gomawo sarannya yaaa..

**Guest**

Iya, chingu, makasih ya.. ini uda lanjut..^^

**Lee minji elf**

Appa-nya udah author tendang ke antartika...wkwkwkw...

**Wu kkamjong**

Sip..ni udah apdet ^^

**jonginwu**

ini juga author baru pertama kali berani publish epep, sebelumnya gak berani..wkwkwk... Chngu pasti bisa bikin epep keren... Fighting nee...^^9

**faomori**

Iya, menurut author biarpun di exo Kai itu kesannya seksi, dia itu tetep _adorable _magnae.. soalnya suka malu-malu gt sikapnya... xixixi

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Lopek you too (lho?)..hihihi...

**askasufa**

hahaha..jadi mulai kepikir bikin mpreg.. tapi mungkin gak sekarang-sekarang sih.. wkwkwk

**AhrastringsElf**

Sengaja Kris-nya dibikin batal...biar nyelametn dedek Kai #plakk..

**Oracle88**

Hahaha...jongin emang unyu kok di exo juga...

**flamintsqueen**

sama,chingu, author juga suka banget sama kriskai.. tapi cerita ttg mereka rada jarang, makanya author bikin sendiri... hihihi..

**putrifirianti86**

awalnya malah mau Chanyeol yang jadi orang ketiga... wkwkwk... Gak tau kenapa keknya emang lbh pas Taecyeon sih... sama-sama tinggi dan punya kesan beast kayak Kris

**nadia**

di sini kejawabnya, chingu ^^

**ichigo song**

kulit madu? Hahaha...lucu juga panggilan itu buat Kai.. ^^

**GaemCloud**

Iya ini dah lanjut, chingu ^^

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Jangan lupa review-nya author tunggu... ^^ Soalnya review chingu semua yang bikin author semangat lanjutin epep ini…..

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca epep abal-abal ini...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai, Side : Tao dan Sehun**

**Pairing : Kriskai, Taohun**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**JAPAN'S VACATION**

Persiapan liburan ke Jepang benar-benar heboh dan ruwet. Hmmm..mungkin bagi pasangan Tao dan Sehun hal itu berlaku. Bayangkan saja, mereka malah sibuk berbelanja ini itu untuk keperluan mereka ke Negeri Sakura itu.

Kris dan Kai sampai terheran-heran saat melihat begitu banyak barang belanjaan di tangan mereka, "Kalian habis belanja ya?" tanya Kris heran.

"Iya, Ge, untuk keperluan kami selama di sana. Lihat..kami beli jaket, kaos kaki, kacamata, dan makanan ringan.." pamer Tao.

Kai tertawa melihat ekspresi Kris yang nampak frustasi melihat kelakuan duo evil itu.

"Eh, kami juga belikan kacamata untuk kalian berdua.. Sebentar.. Nah ini, hyung, coba pakai!" Sehun menyerahkan dua buah kacamata hitam pada Kris dan Kai. Modelnya keren sih, gaya anak muda.

Kris dan Kai mencoba kacamata itu dan mendapat tepuk tangan kagum dari Tao dan Sehun, "Wowww...cocok sekali untuk kalian! Kalian benar-benar kereennn! Chagi, tidak salah kita pilih kacamata itu untuk mereka," seru Tao kagum.

"Hmmm...kalau boleh tahu kacamata ini untuk apa ya,hyung?" tanya Kai polos, membuat Tao dan Sehun _sweatdrop_, dan Kris terkekeh geli.

"O my God, hyung! Tentu saja supaya kita tampil gaya selama di Jepang sana! _Style, my man, style_!" jawab Sehun sambil bergaya ala penyanyi hip-hop barat. Tao tak mau kalah ikut-ikutan kekasihnya menari hip-hop, dan tarian mereka diakhiri dengan pose absurd.

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat duo evil itu. Kris memijat pelipisnya. Aduh aduh...bagaimana nasib mereka di Jepang nanti ya?

.

.

.

Kris, Kai, Tao, dan Sehun berjalan memasuki sebuah hotel mewah di pusat Kota Tokyo. Paman Zhang sebetulnya diajak juga, namun dia menolak dengan alasan tubuhya masih lelah setelah kepulangannya dari China kemarin.

The Peninsula Tokyo, salah satu hotel termahal di ibukota negeri Sakura itu, akan menjadi tempat menginap selama acara berlibur mereka di sana. Biasanya hotel ini selalu penuh, apalagi jika memesannya mendadak seperti ini. Kebetulan General Manager nya merupakan salah satu rekan bisnis dan kenalan mendiang ayah Kris, sehingga mudah saja bagi Kris untuk mendapatkan kamar untuk mereka.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam di sana. Mereka memutuskan langsung istirahat untuk menyimpan tenaga.

Kai memandang takjub kamar mewah yang akan di tempatinya. Fasilitas hotel berbintang tersedia di dalamnya.

"Hyung, kamarnya bagus sekali!" pekik Kai. Dia lalu berlari mendekati jendela yang menghadap langsung ke Kota Tokyo.

"Lihat, hyung... Pemandangannya bagus!" seru Kai sambil menarik Kris mendekati jendela.

Kris tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kai. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Kai menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Berbeda dengannya yang sering mondar-mandir ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnisnya, karena Wu Corp juga memiliki salah satu cabang di sini.

"Kau suka?" Kris memeluk Kai dari belakang. Berdua mereka menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar di depan mereka melalui jendela kamar itu.

"Ini benar-benar hebat, hyung. Dulu aku selalu bermimpi akan bisa ke Jepang, tapi aku sadar hal itu tidak mungkin mengingat kehidupanku dulu sulit. Aku sering lho mengumpulkan koran-koran atau brosur-brosur yang berisi hal-hal tentang Jepang," tutur Kai.

"Benarkah? Kenapa, chagi?"

"Yaa...soalnya aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa ke sini, jadi aku cukup puas dengan melihat gambar-gambarnya saja," Kai terkekeh geli mengingat hal itu.

Hati Kris trenyuh mendengar cerita Kai. Meskipun Kris sudah tahu hampir seluruh masa lalu dan kehidupan Kai, tetap saja dia akan merasa tersentuh dan iba setiap kali Kai menceritakannya, mengingat kehidupan mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Tanpa sadar mata Kris berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung?" panggil Kai karena Kris hanya diam.

Betapa kagetnya Kai saat dia melihat bayangan mereka yang terpantul di kaca jendela. Kris nampak meneteskan air mata.

Buru-buru Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Kris, "Hyung, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kris tersenyum sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kai di pipinya, "Tidak apa-apa, ini air mata bahagia. Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia jika melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa."

Kai menautkan alisnya tidak percaya, "Hyung bohong ya?"

"Kau tidak percaya kalau aku bahagia bisa bersamamu?"

"Aniya...kau bohong tentang alasanmu menangis..." Kai memukul lengan Kris.

Kris terkekeh, dia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada kekasih kecilnya ini, "Percayalah, chagi, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, bisa bersamamu di sini, orang yang benar-benar berarti dalam hidupku."

"Hyung gombal," Kai terkikik, "Sudah ah, kita harus istirahat, hyung," ajak Kai.

"Baiklah, kajja kita tidur," Kris menuntun Kai menuju tempat tidur, namun Kai menahannya.

"Kau tidur duluan saja, hyung, aku mau membereskan barang-barang kita dulu," kata Kai.

"Besok saja, chagi, ini sudah sangat malam," bujuk Kris.

"Aniya...nanti bajunya kusut kalau tidak segera dikeluarkan," Kai mulai membongkar koper besar yang berisi pakaian dan keperluan mereka.

Dia lalu membentangkan salah satu pakaian dan menunjukkannya pada Kris, "Tuh lihat, hyung, kusut kan? Makanya harus cepat-cepat digantung."

"Arra...aku bantu," Kris melompat turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Memangnya kau tidak mengantuk, hyung?" tanya Kai yang kini sedang sibuk menggantung pakaian mereka di lemari. Bukannya membantu atau menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Kris malah sibuk memandangi gerak-gerik Kai. Tanpa sadar Kris menyunggingkan senyum.

Merasa dipandangi oleh namja pirang itu, Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Kris heran, "Kenapa, hyung? Kau membuatku khawatir, hyung, tadi menangis, sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri. Hyung kenapa sih?"

Kai kini berdiri tepat di depan Kris dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menarik pinggang Kai dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Untuk selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, Kris melumat bibir Kai sangat lama.

Kris baru melepaskan lumatannya saat dirasakannya Kai mendorong dadanya pelan, tanda bahwa dia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Kau sangat manis, Kai," Kris menempelkan keningnya di kening Kai.

Wajah Kai bersemu merah, nafasnya masih agak tersengal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, hyung," Kai cemberut.

"Pertanyaan yang mana heum?" Kris mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Kai.

"Ya itu, kenapa tingkahmu aneh?"

"Itu karenaaa..." Kris menggantung ucapannya.

"Karena apa, hyung?" Kai memandang Kris dengan tatapan penasaran yang amat kentara.

"Karenaaa...rahasia...weee," Kris menjulurkan lidahnya dan tanpa berdosa dia berbalik lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, meninggalkan Kai yang melongo.

"Ish, hyung, kau mau main-main denganku ya?!" Kai gemas dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menduduki perut Kris dan mulai menggelitiki tubuhnya dengan ganas, membuat namja berwajah dingin itu tertawa-tawa sambil menggeliat-geliat karena kegelian.

"Hahahaha...sudah...,chagi...ahahah...ya ampun, geli...hahaha!"

Kai begitu menikmati aksinya. Dia puas bisa membuat Kris pasrah tak berdaya karena tubuhnya habis digelitiki. Dia ikut-ikutan terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kris.

Untuk sesaat Kai lengah, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Kris untuk menggulingkan Kai dari perutnya. Sejurus kemudian Kris sudah menindih tubuh namja tan itu.

"Kau mau menggodaku, chagi?" bisik Kris seduktif sambil menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang menggoda.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya ingin menggelitiki tubuhmu. Hyung mau apa?" kini giliran Kai yang menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha membebaskan diri dari kungkungan namja di atasnya ini.

"Kau pasti tahu apa mauku, sayang..." Seringai muncul di bibir Kris.

Kai hanya bisa pasrah kalau sudah begini, siap-siap besok dia bangun dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang terasa sakit.

Kai memejamkan kedua matanya saat Kris mulai merendahkan tubuhnya, hendak menciumnya.

Awalnya dia merasakan kecupan di keningnya, kedua matanya, ujung hidungnya, dan...tunggu...tidak ada lagi yang terjadi.

Kai membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Kris sedang memandangnya.

"Hyung?" Kai menaikkan alisnya heran.

Kris terkekeh, "Tidurlah, chagi, kau pasti lelah. Kita harus siap untuk acara kita besok," Kris berguling dari atas tubuh Kai.

Kai masih dengan keheranannya saat Kris menarik tubuhnya agar merapat pada tubuh Kris. Namja jangkung itu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh_ tan_ Kai.

"Hyung?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kris. Kris nampak sudah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Heum?"

"Hmmm...apa kau..."

"Aku tidak tega membuat tubuhmu sakit. Tidurlah," Kris memandang Kai dengan lembut.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kai tak percaya.

Kris mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Kai.

Kai tersenyum senang. Dengan cepat dia mengecup bibir Kris dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kris.

"Gomawo, hyung... Selamat tidur," ucapnya riang.

Kris tertawa ringan sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kai, "Selamat tidur juga, chagi... Mimpi indah.."

.

.

.

Hari pertama mereka di Jepang, Kris memutuskan mengajak Kai untuk mengunjungi cabang perusahaannya di Jepang.

Tao dan Sehun tidak ikut, karena ingin jalan-jalan dulu.

Para karyawan yang mengetahui Kris akan datang nampak menyambut mereka. General Manager di sini bernama Takeshi Kaneshiro, seorang pria blasteran Jepang-Korea yang lama menetap di Jepang. Dia lah yang mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk mereka.

"Kau berlebihan, Take," kata Kris. Mereka memang sebaya,jadi jangan heran kalau saling memanggil nama saja.

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Wajar saja kan jika kami yang ada di sini menyambutmu.. Ah, kau pasti Kai, tunangan Kris. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Takeshi mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kai menyambut uluran tangannya, "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, hyung."

"Oya, hati-hati lho. Kris itu kan mesumnya tiada tara. Bisa-bisa setiap hari kau susah jalan, Kai," goda Takeshi sambil melirik jahil pada Kris, membuat pipi Kai seketika memanas.

Kris meninju lengan Takeshi sambil memutar bola matanya malas, "Yang benar saja, Take, jangan meracuni pikiran Kai.." Takeshi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tepat ketika itu, seorang yeoja cantik mendekati mereka. "Ah, Kris, kenalkan ini Yuri, sekretaris baru di sini. Yuri, ini Kris dan kekasihnya Kai. Kris, Yuri akan menemani kalian, soalnya aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Tuan Kendo, rekan bisnis kita. nanti aku kembali lagi," pamit Takeshi.

Entah hanya perasaan Kai saja atau tidak, yeoja ini bersikap terkalu genit pada Kris. Lihat saja caranya bicara dan menatap Kris, seolah-olah menggodanya. Meskipun selama pertemuan mereka Kris sama sekali tak melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kai, yeoja itu seolah-olah tak peduli. Dia terang-terangan memuji Kris di depan Kai.

"Sajangnim benar-benar tampan yaa… Pasti banyak yang jatuh cinta padamu," itu awalnya, lalu ada lagi seperti.. "Omoo…kau benar-benar pria yang pekerja keras ya, aku benar-benar kagum padamu," lalu yang seperti… "Wah, siapapun yang ada bersamamu pasti akan merasa aman dan terlindungi" dan masih banyak pujian terlontar. Kris hanya menanggapinya pendek-pendek memang, tersenyum atau sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih. Tapi sumpah demi apapun, hati Kai benar-benar panas. Apalagi Yuri sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali, bahkan melirik pun tidak. Apa-apaan sih dia?

"Hyung, kita pergi saja yuukkk…" bisik Kai, soalnya dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman di sini, gara-gara yeoja itu.

"Sebentar lagi ya, chagi, aku harus menunggu Takeshi dulu.." Kris membelai rambut Kai.

"Memangnya kapan dia kembali kemari?"

"Kira-kira 30 menit lagi ya…"

Kai mengangguk pasrah. Habis mau bagaimana lagi?

Namun rupanya yeoja itu memang penggoda kelas kakap. Entah dia memang sengaja atau tidak, dia pura-pura tersandung di depan Kris, membuat Kris dengan reflek menahan tubuh yeoja itu sehingga mereka seolah-olah seperti berpelukan. Oke, yang itu masih bisa Kai tolerir, tapi yang lebih mencengangkan adalah ketika yeoja itu memajukan tubuhnya dan nyaris menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris. Kris tersentak dan cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Yuri.

Kai mematung. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar gila. Untung saja di ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Mung-mungkin sebaiknya ak-aku menunggu di luar saja, hyung…" Kai membalikkan tubuhnya secepat kilat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kris melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Yuri sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan berlari menyusul Kai. Sementara Yuri mematung di tempatnya dengan air mata berlinang.

Kris kehilangan jejak Kai. Cepat sekali dia berlari. Dia memutuskan untuk turun dengan tangga (gedung itu hanya bertingkat 3) dan matanya diedarkan ke segala penjuru kantor itu. Sosok Kai tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia merogoh handphone-nya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Kai, namun tidak aktif.

"Pak, kau melihat pria yang datang bersamaku tadi?" tanya Kris pada salah satu petuga sekuriti di situ.

"Tadi dia keluar gedung, Tuan Wu, sepertinya tergesa-gesa.." jawab sekuriti itu.

"Terimakasih, Pak."

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung itu. Kepanikan melandanya. Kai tidak mengenal kota ini. Kemana dia pergi? Dia juga tak bisa bahasa Jepang. Ya Tuhan, dia kemana?

Kris terus mencari di sekitar kantor itu. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia berhasil menemukan sosok yang familiar di matanya. Kai sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman samping gedung tersebut. Kris berjalan menghampirinya.

"Di sini kau rupanya, chagi…" Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kai.

Kai yang tadinya melamun, terkejut dan menoleh ke samping. Dia kembali memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Sudah selesai dengannya, hyung?" sindirnya.

Kris terkekeh geli. Kekasih manisnya ini benar-benar lucu kalau cemburu.

"Sudah, chagi, malah niatnya dia akan kupecat." jawab Kris enteng.

Kai membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, "Dipecat? Kenapa dipecat, hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya soalnya dia sudah bertindak kurang ajar padaku," Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Tap-tapi apa perlu dipecat? Kan kasihan, hyung…" rengek Kai.

Kini giliran Kris yang bingung. "Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkannya, chagi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Soalnya nanti dia tidak punya pekerjaan, lalu darimana dia mendapat uang? Siapa tahu ada keluarganya yang sakit atau apa.. Jangan dipecat, hyungggg…" Kai menggoyang-goyang lengan Kris.

Kris menatap Kai dengan tatapan lembutnya. Ternyata Kai memang baik hati. "Arra arra.. aku tidak akan memecatnya. Tapi dia tetap harus mendapat hukuman atas tindakannya tadi, chagi."

Kai mengangguk, "Gwenchana, hyung, asalkan tidak dipecat ya.. kasihan dia.." pinta Kai.

Dari kejauhan tampak Takeshi berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka, "Kris, aku baru mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Yuri. Maaf, Kris, dia masih baru. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa padanya?" tanya Takeshi.

"Oh, dia bilang apa padamu?" tanya Kris.

"Ya, tadi dia bilang dia mencoba untuk merayumu… err…yah, semacam itulah.. Benar kan?" jawab Takeshi ragu karena ada Kai di situ.

Kris mengangguk.

"Apa perlu kupecat dia, Kris?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah, skorsing saja dia 3 hari. Setelah itu biarkan dia kembali bekerja," jawab Kris tegas.

"Oke. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Aku merasa tidak enak, teruatama padamu, Kai," Takeshi membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kai berdiri dan ikut-ikutan membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, membuat Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah, Take, tidak usah diperpanjang lagi ya. Kami baik-baik saja," Kris menepuk pundak Takeshi.

"Lalu rencanamu setelah ini apa, Kris? Ada yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Tidak, kami akan jalan-jalan saja menikmati Jepang. Lagipula kami kemari bersama Tao dan Sehun. Kau ingat mereka kan?"

"Ahhh…iya, tentu saja aku ingat sepupumu. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor, kau ingin kembali ke sana untuk berpamitan?" tawar Takeshi.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan dan kemudian menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Setelah berpamitan dengan seluruh karyawan yang ada di sana (kecuali Yuri karena dia menghilang), Kris dan Kai memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun dan Tao berbelanja.

Tempat pertama yang mereka tuju adalah Ginza, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan mewah di Tokyo. Di sini banyak terdapat tempat yang menjual fashion dan busana merk-merk terkenal dari seluruh dunia.

Yang paling bersemangat mengunjungi tempat ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao, si Gucci mania.

Namun di luar dugaan mereka, selama acara berkeliling mereka di tempat itu, Tao hanya membeli 1 buah tas merk Gucci, itupun yang harganya diskon 50%.

"Tao, kau yakin hanya beli ini?" tanya Kris heran.

"Iya...memang kenapa,ge? Aku tidak mau merepotkan Gege.." jawabnya mantap.

Mendengar jawaban Tao, Sehun yang paling girang. Tentu saja dia girang, soalnya dia sebenarnya sudah bosan dengan hobi Tao pada Gucci. Bukan apa-apa, terlalu berlebihan saja. Kan harganya tidak murah.

"Huaaaa...Taoie, kau benar-benar hanya membeli ini?"

"Eum... Aku tidak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uang lagi, Hunie, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menabung. Kan untuk masa depan kita nanti," goda Tao sambil tersenyum jahil pada kekasihnya itu.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata Tao. Dia langsung menubruk Tao dan memeluknya erat-erat, "Huaaaa...aku terharuuu...huaaa.."

Pasangan yang benar-benar drama. Ckckckck...

"Chagi, kau mau beli apa?" tanya Kris. Kai mengajak Kris melihat-lihat bagian kemeja pria.

"Aku mau yang ini, hyung," Kai mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna biru gelap dengan salur-salur merah. Benar-benar terlihat mewah dan mahal.

"Hmmm..ini bagus. Sana kau coba dulu, aku ingin lihat," kata Kris.

Kai menggeleng, "Ani, bukan untukku...ini untukmu, hyung."

"Chagi, kemejaku sudah banyak. Ini untukmu saja ya.." Kris benar-benar heran. Kai jarang sekali membeli pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri, selalu dia memilihkan untuk Kris.

"Aku kan tidak perlu kemeja, hyung, kau jauh lebih perlu. Ini keren, hyung..." tutur Kai semangat. Dia memang senang memilihkan kemeja untuk Kris. Rasanya bahagia saat melihat Kris berangkat ke kantor mengenakan kemeja pilihannya.

Kris tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dia lalu menarik tangan Kai ke bagian yang menjual T-shirt.

"Mau beli apa, hyung?" Kai heran saat Kris menariknya ke situ.

Kris mendekati deretan T-shirt dan mengambil salah satunya.

"Kau suka tidak T-shirt ini? Coba yang ini, chagi, pasti kau terlihat imut saat menggunakannya," Kris menyerahkan T-shirt itu pada Kai.

Kai tertegun. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah T-shirt bergambar tokoh kartun pororo. Bahannya halus dan lembut, harganya juga sangat mahal. Kai yakin baju itu akan sangat nyaman untuk digunakan saat dia latihan menari. Oya, sudah 2 minggu ini Kai ikut kelas menari bersama Sehun 3x seminggu. Letaknya kebetulan tidak jauh dari kantor Kris.

Kai sempat mengagumi T-shirt ini tadi, saat Kris sedang di toilet. Namun saat dia melihat harganya yang mahal, dia kembali menggantungnya di tempat semula. Lupakan! Batinnya.

Kris tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kai. Sebenarnya tadi dia sempat melihat saat Kai mengagumi T-shirt itu.

"Sudah, chagi, cobalah.. Tidak apa-apa.. " Kris menuntun Kai menuju ruang ganti. Kai sepertinya masih belum sadar kalau saat ini mereka sudah ada di depan ruang ganti.

"Chagi, apa kau mau aku yang menggantikan pakaianmu eoh?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kai sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kai terkejut melihat wajah Kris mendadak mendekat begitu, "Ish! Itu sih kau yang mau, hyung, aku sendiri saja.."

Kris terbahak saat melihat Kai masuk ke salah satu ruang ganti dengan wajah merah.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai keluar mengenakan t-shirt pororo itu.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" tanyanya.

Kris memandang Kai dari atas ke bawah.

"Bagus, chagi, kau terlihat imut tapi juga keren... Ukurannya pas? Kau nyaman memakainya?" komentar Kris.

"Cukup kok, hyung, dipakainya juga nyaman. Tapi..." Kai ragu-ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kris tahu Kai ragu karena melihat harganya, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian... Kita ambil yang ini." putus Kris.

Kai kemudian masuk kembali ke ruang ganti dan mengganti kembali pakaiannya.

Setelah membayar pakaian itu di kasir, Kris kembali mengajak Kai berkeliling. Kai benar-benar senang dengan kantong belanja berisi pakaian yang ada di tangannya. Dia mengayun-ayunkan tautan tangannya dengan Kris.

Kris menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kai tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kenapa, chagi? Kau senang?"

Kai mengangguk, "Ini bagus sekali, hyung, pasti akan kupakai! Gomawo, hyung! Kau benar-benar baik!" Kai memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Iya iya... Kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan terima kasih, chagi."

Mereka benar-benar menikmati kehangatan yang dihasilkan dalam pelukan mereka, sampai suara Tao menginterupsi kemesraan itu.

"Gegeeee...!"

Dari kejauhan nampak duo evil itu berlari menghampiri mereka dengan membawa sebuah boneka besar di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk boneka di tangan mereka.

"Ini boneka hachiko, hyung, lucu kan? Ini sedang diskon loh... Aku dan Taoie membeli boneka yang edisi pasangan..." Sehun mengacung-acungkan boneka ditangannya.

"Huaaa...lucu nyaa...!" pekik Kai gemas sambil membelai-belai boneka yang dipegang Sehun.

"Kau mau beli itu, chagi?" tawar Kris.

"Hyung mau? Kita beli yang edisi pasangan seperti mereka saja, hyung," jawab Kai antusias. Binar-binar nampak jelas di kedua matanya.

Kris tersenyum, "Tao, antar kami ke tempat yang menjual boneka ini ya," perintah Kris.

"Sip, ge, ayo ikut kami," ajak Tao.

Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan menuju toko yang menjual berbagai macam boneka. Tao dan Sehun kemudian menunjukkan rak tempat boneka hachiko itu dipajang. "Jadi sistemnya, kalau kalian membeli sepasang harga nya akan diskon. Begitu.." terang Tao.

Melihat boneka itu, mata Kai langsung bersinar. Dia mengambil salah satu boneka dan memeluknya dengan sayang, seperti anak kecil.

"Kau suka yang ini?" tanya Kris. Tangannya ikut membelai-belai boneka yang dipeluk Kai. Lembut juga bulunya, batinnya.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya imut, "Tapi kau suka yang mana, hyung?" tanya Kai sambil memandang boneka yang ada di rak satu persatu.

Kris nampak menimbang-nimbang. Errr...sebetulnya dia bukan tipe orang yang suka boneka. "Kau pilihkan untukku, chagi..." pinta Kris.

"Yang ini saja ne... Lihat, yang ini lebih _manly_, cocok untukmu, hyung," Kai meraih salah satu boneka di dekat kepalanya.

Benar juga, boneka yang dipilihkan Kai tampak lebih _manly_ dibandingkan boneka yang lainnya. Kai memang jeli.

"Arrasso, berarti kita pilih yang ini ya," Kris menunjuk boneka yang ada ditangannya dan di tangan Kai. Kai mengangguk semangat.

Setelah membayar boneka itu di kasir, Kris dan Kai masing-masing membawa boneka mereka.

Melihat itu, Tao tersenyum-senyum alias cengar-cengir alias cengengesan pada Kris, membuat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah bertanya 'apa?'.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi berkelakuan imut begini, Ge?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya...aku belum pernah melihatmu beli boneka seumur hidupku, sok-sokan sepasang lagi...hahahaha..." Tao tergelak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris.

Kris tercenung mendengar kata-kata Tao. Iya juga ya. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah membeli boneka. Bahkan ketika dulu dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Yoona, dia paling anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau _couple things_, karena menurutnya sangat kekanakan. Ewww...!

Entah kenapa sejak bersama Kai, sedikit demi sedikit dia berubah. Dia melakukan hal-hal yang paling anti dia lakukan dulu.

Kris memandang Kai yang asyik bercanda dengan Sehun di depannya dan tersenyum. Ahh...kau benar-benar telah mengendalikanku, Kai. Batinnya.

Malam itu mereka berempat mengunjungi Tokyo Tower, salah satu obyek wisata yang paling dicari. Tokyo Tower akan penuh pada malam hari, tak terkecuali malam ini. Hal itu tidak menyurutkan langkah mereka untuk naik sampai ke puncaknya.

Pemandangan kota Tokyo pada malam hari luar biasa indah terlihat dari puncak Tokyo Tower.

Tao dan Sehun heboh bergerak ke sana kemari berfoto dengan segala pose di segala sudut, seolah-olah mereka adalah fotomodel terkenal yang melakukan sesi pemotretan di situ.

"Chagiiii...itu di sana bagus... Ayo foto di sana!" tunjuk Sehun pada salah satu sudut.

"Ayooo...!" jawab Tao semangat sambil menarik Sehun ke tempat yang ditunjuk Sehun. Begitulah seterusnya...mereka begitu ribut dan berisik, tak jarang mengundang tatapan heran pengunjung yang lain.

Kris dan Kai lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan sambil melihat melalui teropong atau stetoskop yang ada di situ. Kai benar-benar takjub. Dia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Kris sampai heran melihat Kai yang tidak berbicara banyak.

"Chagi, kok kau diam saja?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, hyung, pemandangannya benar-benar baguuuu...uuuussss!" jawabnya.

Kris terkekeh. Pantas saja dia diam saja. Rupanya dia begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada di bawah mereka.

.

.

.

Petualangan mereka di Tokyo Disneyland merupakan petualangan mereka keesokan harinya. Wahana yang paling disukai Kai apalagi kalau bukan Fantasyland, dimana didalamnya terdapat atraksi kisah Cinderella. Kisah yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan hidup Kai sendiri.

Banyak wahana yang mereka kunjungi di sana, diantaranya wahana yang berkaitan dengan alam dan hutan. Udara di wahana ini benar-benar segar, mereka merasa bearda di hutan sungguhan. Mereka menyusuri sungai yang ada di dalamnya sambil sesekali bercanda memercikkan air.

Lagi-lagi Tao dibuat takjub oleh Kris. Dia setuju untuk membeli bando sepasang dengan Kai. Yang paling mengherankan adalah di atas bando itu ada hiasan telinga kucingnya, dan Kris sama sekali tidak keberatan memakainya.

Tao dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan sibuk terkikik-kikik geli melihatnya. Kris memang sudah benar-benar berubah sejak bersama Kai. Dia menjadi pribadi yang lebih luwes dan hangat.

Yang lebih gila lagi adalah saat mereka mengunjungi Tokyo Disney Sea. Di sana ada wahana di mana mereka bisa menaiki gondola sambil menikmati tiruan Kota Venezia. Mereka berempat menyewa 2 gondola dan kedua gondola mereka selalu berjalan beriringan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris berkata, "Chagi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Kai yang tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan di kanan kiri sungai itu, menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kris, "Mau bilang apa, hyung?" tanya Kai.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, Kris dengan percaya dirinya tiba-tiba menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta. Kalian pasti tahu lagu yang di bawakan oleh Super Junior KRY yang berjudul The One I Love? Yang dijadikan salah satu _soundtrack_ K-drama dulu? Nah...dia menyanyikan lagu itu di atas gondola sambil berdiri dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Kai menganga, Sehun tersedak air mineral yang sedang diteguknya, dan Tao...jika saja disitu tidak ada orang lain dan hanya ada mereka berempat, mungkin dia sudah mengeluarkan jurus wushu yang bisa membuat seorang Kris Wu berhenti bernyanyi.

Anehnya, Kris seolah tidak peduli dengan reaksi orang sekitar yang mendengarnya menyanyi, yang penting dia berhasil menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada Kai lewat lagu itu.

Pria yang mengendalikan gondola mereka berdua, nampak susah payah menahan tawa mereka.

Perasaan Kai campur aduk mendengar Kris bernyanyi seperti itu. Antara senang dan malu. Senang karena seorang Kris Wu ternyata bisa bertindak gila demi menyatakan cintanya padanya, dan malu karena sedikit banyak mereka menjadi tontonan gratis pengunjung lain.

Untungnya insiden itu tidak membuat kesenangan dan keceriaan liburan mereka berkurang. Malah Tao dan Sehun seolah-olah menemukan hal menarik untuk dijadikan bahan candaan dan gosip mereka. Dasar duo _evil_.

.

.

.

Pemandian air panas merupakan salah satu tujuan wisata mereka di Jepang. Err...terutama sih Kris dan Tao, si duo _pervert_ kita. Sudah terbayang dalam benak mereka saat-saat berendam di air panas bersama kekasih masing-masing sambil saling memijat..saling menggosok..syukur-syukur bisa sedikit melakukan _this and that_. Wahhh...pasti daebakkk!

Itulah yang kini ada di benak mereka saat memasuki pemandian air panas di pusat kota Tokyo. Untungnya malam itu pemandian tersebut tidak terlalu penuh, masih ada beberapa bilik tersisa. Sesuai rencana mereka menyewa 2 buah bilik yang kebetulan saling bersebelahan.

Kris benar-benar menantikan saat ini, menikmati pemandian air panas bersama Kai. Mereka memasuki bilik air panas yang telah mereka sewa dan berganti pakaian. Kris memasukkan tubuhnya duluan ke dalam kolam panas itu. Cukup panas airnya, tapi nyaman.

"Panas tidak,hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Panas, tapi tidak apa-apa kok, chagi.. Nyaman... Sini masuk," Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kai masuk ke dalam kolam.

Kai tersenyum lega begitu tahu kalau panas air itu cukup nyaman di kulitnya. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kulitku tambah hitam setelah berendam di sini?" celetuk Kai sambil cemberut.

Kris tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan lucu Kai, "Biar saja.. Kan kalau tambah gelap kau akan terlihat tambah seksi," jawab Kris dengan nada seduktif di telinga Kai.

Wajah Kai langsung memerah. "Hyung pervert! Sana jauh-jauh!" Kai mendorong dada Kris.

"Ish, tega sekali kau, chagi, menjauhkanku.. Memangnya kau tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganku?" Kris memasang wajah pura-pura sedih andalannya yang selalu bisa membuat Kai percaya.

Kai langsung merasa tak enak hati melihat wajah sedih Kris. Dengan segera didekatkannya tubuhnya lagi pada tubuh Kris. "Mianhe, hyung, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Habis aku gugup berduaan denganmu di pemandian air panas ini. Suasananya agak-agak...hmm..apa ya istilahnya? Erotis...Jangan marah ya, hyung.." Kai menggoyang-goyang lengan Kris.

Sumpah demi apapun, libido seorang Kris Wu langsung melonjak tajam mendengar kata-kata Kai barusan. Erotis dia bilang? Ha! Rupanya Kai tidak sadar telah membangunkan macan mesum. Dengan sekali hentak ditariknya tubuh Kai hingga duduk dipangkuannya, dan dilingkarkannya tangannya di pinggang ramping itu.

"Hyung mau apa?" firasat Kai benar-benar tak enak.

"Tidak ada..hanya ingin mengajakmu 'bermain' sedikit," Kris tersenyum menggoda.

"Nde?! Andwe, hyung, nanti kalau ada yang masuk dan melihat kita bagaimana?" Kai mendadak panik. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tangan Kris.

"Tidak akan... Kan pintunya terkunci, chagi.." Kris benar-benar tak tahan saat matanya memandangi namja di pangkuannya ini.

Wajahnya merah entah karena malu atau hawa panas, tubuhnya mengkilat basah, tingkahnya menggemaskan seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan. Ouch! Sooo...hot!

Tangan Kris mulai bergerilya meraba dan meremas tubuh Kai, menghasilkan pekikan kecil yang imut.

"Hyung! Andwe.." rengek Kai manja.

Rengekan itu justru semakin membuat sentuhan Kris semakin menjadi-jadi. Kris hampir berhasil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam celana boxer Kai ketika tiba-tiba pintu bilik itu terbuka dengan paksa.

Kris dan Kai terkejut bukan main saat mereka melihat Sehun dan Tao berdiri di ambang pintu. Raut kesal tercetak jelas di wajah mereka berdua.

"Hyung, aku bergabung dengan kalian saja ya.." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kris maupun Kai, Sehun langsung masuk dan merendam tubuhnya.

"Kalian kenapa ke sini?" tanya Kris dingin, merasa tidak senang kegiatannya agak terganggu. Kai beringsut turun dari pangkuan Kris.

"Ish! Tanyakan si panda mesum itu! Aku kan ke sini ingin menikmati air panas! Ehhh...dia malah mau berbuat mesum padaku! Dasar tidak tahu situasi!" Sehun bersungut-sungut sambil mendelik tajam pada Tao yang masih berdiri di samping kolam.

"Ayolah, chagi, aku janji deh kali ini tidak akan macam-macam. Ya ya... Lebih baik kita kembali ke bilik kita saja..." bujuk Tao dengan nada memelas.

"Shirreo! Kau pasti macam-macam lagi! Aku tidak percaya!" Sehun menggeleng keras.

Dengan terpaksa Tao menutup pintu bilik tersebut dan bergabung bersama mereka.

Kris melempar tatapan tajam nya pada Tao.

"Apa lihat-lihat, ge?" Tao ikut-ikutan melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Kris. Dia juga kesal setengah mati karena niat mesumnya gagal total.

"Kau benar-benar merusak rencanaku, panda!" desis Kris frustasi.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa pintu bilikmu tidak kau kunci? Kalau seandainya kau menguncinya, Sehun pasti mau tak mau kembali ke bilik kami. Enak saja menyalahkanku. Dasar, naga!" Tao tak mau kalah.

Sementara dua namja itu sedang bersungut-sungut, Kai dan Sehun malah asyik bermain air berdua sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia karena terbebas dari kemesuman kekasih mereka.

.

.

.

Chidorigafuchi merupakan salah satu taman sakura yang paling terkenal di Tokyo. Kebetulan saat itu adalah musim sakura bermekaran. Kesempatan itu tentu tak dilewatkan oleh keempat namja asal Korea itu. Sakura bermekaran dengan indah di sana.

Kris dan Kai berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri jalan setapak sambil menikmati keindahan pohon sakura dikiri dan kanannya. Tangan Kai melingkar di lengan Kris dengan manja.

Kemana Tao dan Sehun? Ow, mereka sedang asyik berlari ke sana kemari mencari spot-spot yang bagus untuk berfoto. Sungguh pasangan narsis.

"Impianku benar-benar terwujud, hyung," Kai mengulas senyum manisnya.

Kris menoleh ke samping dan menatap Kai yang juga tengah memandangnya, "Impianmu ke Jepang?" tanya Kris.

Kai menggeleng, "Tentu saja yang itu sudah terwujud. Aku juga punya mimpi lain, hyung. Suatu hari aku bisa berjalan-jalan di taman bunga dengan orang yang kucintai."

Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kai, "Jadi maksudmu orang yang kau cintai itu aku begitu?" goda Kris.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul lengan Kris pelan, "Ya tentu saja kau orangnya. Memangnya siapa lagi, hyung?"

"Ooo...aku pikir bukan aku.." goda Kris lagi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Memangnya hyung tidak mau jadi orang yang kucintai?" Kai semakin cemberut, membuat Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja aku mau, chagi. Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." ujar Kris lembut.

Blush! Kata-kata Kris benar-benar membuat tubuh Kai gemetar dan lemas. "Kau semakin lama semakin pintar merayu ya," tutur Kai untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Kris mengacak rambut Kai dengan gemas. "Aku bukan merayu, chagi... Aku berkata jujur," Kris menghentikan langkah mereka dan dengan lembut memutar tubuh Kai agar mereka bisa berhadapan.

Kai salah tingkah karena ditatap begitu intens oleh Kris. Dia menundukkan kepalanya karena rasa malu yang menyerang begitu hebat.

Awalnya Kris memang berniat ingin mencium bibir Kai, namun sepertinya situasi tidak memungkinkan. Taman itu sedang ramai dikunjungi orang. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan adegan drama di tengah-tengah taman itu dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang sekitar mereka.

Kris menarik Kai kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kai menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kris dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi adegan romantis mereka harus terganggu dengan kehadiran duo evil yang datang menghampiri mereka sambil berteriak heboh.

"Gege, ayo kita naik perahu! Di sana ada tempat penyewaan perahu untuk mengitari taman ini lho!" ajak Tao heboh.

"Terus terus pemandangannya bagus sekali, hyung! Sayang kalau dilewatkan! Mumpung kita kesini... Ayoooo!" timpal Sehun tak kalah heboh sambil menarik-narik lengan Kai.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan penuh arti. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Duo evil itu memang benar. Sangat sayang melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini. Akhirnya mereka berempat menyewa 2 buah perahu yang membawa mereka mengelilingi taman sakura yang indah itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, liburan mereka hampir berakhir. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di Jepang karena besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka harus mengejar pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Soul.

Kris dan Kai kini sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Sebenarnya Kai sih, soalnya Kris lagi-lagi hanya memandangi Kai yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Hyung, jangan berdiri saja. Bantu akuuu…" rengek Kai. Dia heran juga dengan si naga ini. Bukannya membantu malah duduk memandanginya, membuatnya salah tingkah setengah mati.

Kris terkekeh sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak melipat pakaian-pakaian yang belum dilipat, "Iya iya… kau tambah manis kalau ngambek begitu, chagi," goda Kris.

"Tambah lama kau semakin gombal, hyung…" Kai berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Kris terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kai barusan. Banyak yang bilang Kris berubah semenjak berhubungan dengan Kai. Dia tidak sekaku dulu, lebih banyak tersenyum, lebih ramah…yaa..meskipun sikap datar dan dinginnya lebih dominan, tapi tidak separah dulu.

Bahkan sekarang dia sering bergombal ria, hal yang jarang dia lakukan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu. Sejujurnya hal itu juga sedikit mengejutkannya. Paman Zhang bilang kalau Kai telah merubahnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Chagi…" panggil Kris sambil bolak-balik melipat satu kemejanya yang selalu berakhir gagal. Dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini. Dari kecil selalu ada yang mengurusnya. Makanya melipat kemeja pun perlu beberapa kali usaha baru akan terlihat rapi. Itu kalau kemejanya tidak terlanjur kusut karena bolak-balik di bongkar.

Kai memandang Kris yang duduk bersila di lantai, sibuk berkutat dengan satu kemeja yang itu-itu saja. Wajahnya memberengut berkonsentrasi dalam usahanya membuat lipatan kemeja itu terlihat rapi. Benar-benar lucu! Diam-diam Kai tertawa dalam hatinya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Mau kubantu, hyung?" tanya Kai sambil menahan tawanya.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kai, "Hah? Oh..ini susah, chagi… Sebentar kucoba lagi…" sahut Kris. Usahanya lagi-lagi gagal, lipatan kemeja itu berakhir tidak simetris.

Kai mengambil kemeja itu dari tangan Kris dan melipatnya perlahan-lahan. Kris memperhatikan Kai dengan seksama. Tingkahnya persis seperti seorang anak TK yang sedang diberi contoh cara mewarnai seekor burung.

"Nah, sudah rapi…" Kai meletakkan kemeja yang telah rapi itu ke dalam koper.

Kris memandang takjub.

"Kau hebat ya, rapi sekali lipatanmu…"

Kai tertawa geli. Kris memujinya seolah-olah dia telah melakukan hal hebat.

"Kau itu ada-ada saja, hyung, masak melipat baju saja kau bilang hebat?"

"Soalnya aku tidak bisa, chagi… Kau lihat sendiri kan dari tadi aku berkutat dengan satu kemeja, itupun gagal.. kau yang merapikan.." Kris mengerang frustasi.

"Oya, hyung, kalau tidak salah kau tadi memanggilku ya?" tanya Kai setelah berhasil mengingat.

"Siapa? Aku?" Kris menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Iya, hyuuungg…ih…kau ini masak lupa tadi kau memanggilku?" Kai menarik ujung hidung Kris yang mancung. Menggemaskan juga kekasihnya ini.

Kris menaikkan alisnya dan nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ah….iya…benar.. Sebenarnya tadi itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, chagi…" Kris menepuk keningnya sendiri. Duh, tingkahnya makin lama kok makin aneh ya.

"Apa menurutmu aku berubah?" lanjut Kris.

Berubah? Kai menaikkan alisnya heran. Maksudnya berubah apa?

"Maksudmu berubah bagaimana?" tanya Kai balik.

"Entahlah…banyak orang bilang aku berubah. Katanya aku sekarang _cheesy_, lebih luwes,lebih ramah dan lain-lain. Menurutmu?" terang Kris.

Kai mencoba mengingat-ingat. Benar sih. Kris memang berubah. Dia tak lagi sedingin dan sedatar dulu.

"Hmmm...iya sih, hyung, menurutku kau sekarang tidak dingin dan datar seperti dulu, agak berkurang. Waeyo?"

Kris manggut-manggut, "Kau memang lebih suka aku yang seperti apa?" tanya Kris.

"Memang apa bedanya, hyung? Kau yang dulu dengan kau yang sekarang kan sama-sama dirimu. Ya aku suka dua-duanya," ceplos Kai polos. Lho, memang benar kan? Kris Wu yang dingin atau hangat atau panas ya tetaplah seorang Kris Wu. Jadi kalau memang benar-benar mencintainya, harus menerima semua karakter dia yang berbeda-beda itu. Begitulah kira-kira prinsip Kai.

Kris agak kaget juga mendengar jawaban Kai. Biasanya orang pasti akan menjawab lebih suka dirinya yang sekarang, yang lebih hangat, yang lebih ramah. Kris juga awalnya menduga Kai akan menjawab sama seperti orang-orang itu, tapi ternyata pemikiran namja _tan_ itu berbeda.

"Maksudmu kalaupun aku kembali menjadi aku yang dulu kau tidak keberatan?"

Kai nampak berpikir sejenak, "Asal perasaanmu sama padaku...aku sih tidak masalah. Terserah hyung saja mau jadi pribadi yang bagaimana, asal kau nyaman. Soalnya percuma juga kalau kau memaksakan dirimu menjadi seperti yang orang lain harapkan tapi kau tidak nyaman. Ya kan?" Kai mengusap-usap rambut Kris.

"Hyung kenapa sih bertanya begitu? Ada orang yang bilang macam-macam tentangmu ya?" tanya Kai heran karena Kris nampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak sih.. Hanya saja aku ingin kau nyaman denganku, chagi... Makanya aku tanya kau suka dengan aku yang seperti apa."

"Ooo... Kalau aku pribadi sih sebenarnya lebih suka dengan hyung yang sekarang. Lebih hangat, romantis...ya walau sedikit gombal... Hihihi... Tapi dirimu yang dulu juga aku suka. Dingin, datar, angkuh, cuek...kesannya kau itu _manly_ dan kereeeennn sekali..." celoteh Kai.

Kris mau tak mau tertawa mendengar celoteh lucu Kai. Jadi itu ya pendapat kekasihnya itu. Kris manggut-manggut.

"Chagi, kau sudah selesai belum beres-beresnya?" tanya Kris.

"Sedikit lagi, hyung… Kenapa?" tanya Kai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Ternyata hanya tinggal memasukkan beberapa barang dan selesailah kegiatan beres-beresnya.

Sejurus kemudian Kris menggendong Kai di depan dadanya alias _bridal style._

"Huaaa...mau apa, hyung?!" pekik Kai kaget.

"Tentu saja meminta jatahku, chagi... Aku sudah lama merindukanmu, jadi malam ini kau harus memberikan jatahku ya..." Kris mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya.

Kai membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun, Kris sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

Oke...mari kita berdoa agar besok Kai bisa bangun dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu sakit karena pagi-pagi sekali mereka harus sudah berangkat ke bandara. Ups!

_**...**_

Olla, readers, gak tau juga sih ini feel-nya dapet atau enggak liburan mereka di Jepang, soalny author gak pernah ke sana... =_=a

Author gak nyangka banyak yang review dan follow epep ini...Huaaa...author bener-bener terharu! Gomawo neee... #bow...

Balesan review :

**oracle88**

Sebenernya dari awal pengen masukin Taohun, tapi rada bingung nyempilin di mana... hehehe

**DragonPanda21**

Kan kegiatan panas katanya bisa nyembuhin sakit panas, chingu... hahahaha..

**faomori**

Tadinya pengen nyoba bikin NC-nya, tapi gak tau kenapa author mandek...wkwkwk...deg-degan pas mau nulis, jadi cuman segitu ajah adegannya ^^V

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Mudah-mudahan suka chapter Jepang ini yaa... :)

**flamintsqueen**

Mereka bakalan selalu ngerusuhin kriskai pokoknya... agyagyagya

**askasufa**

Taohun sengaja author masukin buat ngerusuhin mereka, salah satu pair favorit author juga...

**putrifirianti86**

Mudah-mudahan ntar author dapet ide untuk masukin anggota BTS atau BAP ya...^^

**wu kkamjong**

ini dah lanjut, chingu.. :D

**ayumKim**

Loh, jangan, chinguuu... Kelarin dulu tugasnya... Ntar dimarahin Kai lho kalo ada yang ngikut mereka kesana... hahaha...

**Huang Zi Lien**

Iya, Sehun jadi uke-nya... Kalau Tao jadi uke...author gak sreg.. secara dia ahli wushu... Wakakakak

**guest**

Sip, chingu, ini dah apdet.. :)

**ichigo song**

Jujur sih dari awal bikin epep ini, author gak pengen ada cerita sedihnya.. Paling kalo ada konflik ya satu chapter kelar... Author kurang bisa bikin konflik soalnya... huhuhu...

**DaeKim**

Hehehe...makasih ya, chingu.. Mudah-mudahan suka sama chapter ini ^^

**adiliataruni7**

Iya, ini lagi berusaha dapetin feel buat mpreg... ^^

**lee minji elf**

Mudah-mudahan author bisa selipin ya konfliknya..tp rada kurang bisa sih author klo konflik.. huhuhu

**Nadia**

Untuk sementara Taecyeon-nya author simpen dulu ya… wkwkwkw

**doubleAA10**

Sengaja biar dibedain… Kriskai romantis couple, Taohun evil couple… Hahahaha…

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Jangan lupa review-nya author tunggu... ^^ Soalnya review chingu semua yang bikin author semangat lanjutin epep ini…..

Oya, author juga bikin epep baru** KRISHO** yang judulnya **MAKE ME LIKE YOU**... Di tunggu reviewnya juga yaa^^

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca epep abal-abal ini...


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai **

**Pairing : Kriskai**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

Yoona & Propose

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan yang berisi kotak makan siang untuk Kris. Siang ini Kai membuatkan masakan spesial untuknya. Dengan tak sabar dia berjalan mendekati ruangan Kris.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik keluar dari ruangan kekasihnya itu. Dia semakin terkejut saat mendengar sekretaris Kris, Nona Amber, bicara pada wanita itu dengan nada ketus, "Seharusnya kau jangan mengganggunya lagi, Yoona."

Yoona? Jadi ini wanita yang bernama Yoona. Mau apa dia kesini? Nona Amber nampak terkejut saat melihat Kai berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Namun dia cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya, "Kai, mau bertemu Tuan Wu? Langsung masuk saja ya.." ujarnya ramah. Nona Amber tidak pernah memanggil Kai dengan embel-embel 'Tuan' karena memang Kai sendiri yang memintanya.

Yoona mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai. Untuk sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Kai membungkuk pada Yoona dan berjalan melewati wanita itu. Dia tak ingin berinteraksi lebih jauh lagi dengannya.

Kai membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Kris nampak serius membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kai ragu.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah, "Masuk saja,chagi.. Kenapa bertanya begitu heum? Masuklah.." Kris berdiri dan menuntun Kai masuk. "Aku membawakan ini untuk makan siangmu," kata Kai sambil menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya. "Kau masak lagi? Chagi, jangan sampai kau terlalu lelah karena setiap hari memasak lho.." Kris menangkup wajah Kai sambil menatapnya khawatir. "Tidak kok, hyung, aku senang memasak untukmu," Kai tersenyum manis.

"Hyung, wanita yang tadi ke sini itu...Yoona ya?" tanya Kai hati-hati, takut Kris marah.

Kris menaikkan alisnya,"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Kai gelagapan dan salah tingkah, "Eh, i-iya sih, tadi aku mendengar Nona Amber bicara dengannya," ujar Kai lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang Kris.

Kris tersenyum. Dia mengerti Kai pasti tidak suka melihat Yoona. "Dia hanya ingin bicara denganku.. Tentang masalah kami.." Kris jujur.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kris dengan pandangan sedih, "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Kris terkekeh melihat tatapan Kai, "Kenapa sedih? Aku dan dia hanya bicara, chagi," Kris mengecup kening Kai lembut, membuat Kai reflek menutup matanya.

"Aku takut, hyung," Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Kris meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, chagi, aku tak akan ke mana-mana. Aku hanya akan bicara dengannya saja," Kris meyakinkan.

"Kapan, hyung?" suara Kai teredam kemeja Kris.

"Nanti malam aku akan bicara dengannya. Kau tidur saja duluan ya, tidak usah menungguku, takut aku pulang terlalu malam," jawab Kris.

Tidak ada tanggapan keluar dari bibir Kai. Dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris, seolah-olah dia akan kehilangan namja blonde itu. Kris balas mengeratkan pelukannya. _Saranghae, Kai. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah padaku_. Batin Kris.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki sebuah restoran mewah di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Dia dan Yoona memang janjian bertemu di situ. Yoona nampak duduk di kursi yang terletak agak di pinggir. Kris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghanpiri tempat duduk yeoja itu. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sebenarnya tak berminat membahas masa lalunya lagi. Dia sama sekali sudah tidak memiliki peraasaan apa-apa pada Yoona. Apalagi dia sudah bahagia bersama Kai. Ahh..kenapa mendadak dia merindukannya sekarang. Batinnya bermonolog.

Yoona mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat Kris. Kris tersenyum kaku, karena dia memang tidak ingin tersenyum. "Duduklah, Kris," Yoona mempersilahkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Kris langsung saat pantatnya sudah menyentuh kursi.

Yoona tersenyum pahit, "Sebegitu tidak inginnya kau bertemu denganku, Kris?"

Kris hanya menaikkan bahunya malas. Kan memang benar dia tak berminat untuk bicara lagi dengan Yoona. Ini juga dia terpaksa datang karena tadi siang Yoona memelas dan memohon-mohon.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yoona

"Tidak usah.. Aku ingin makan malam di rumah saja," jawab Kris acuh.

Yoona memandangnya sedih. Rupanya Kris masih belum memaafkannya. "Kau membenciku ya?"

Kris memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, "Dulu aku memang membencimu. Tapi sekarang...entahlah.. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa," jawab Kris jujur.

"Aku dan Taecyeon sudah berakhir, Kris," cetus Yoona sambil memandang gelas di hadapannya. Tatapannya mengandung luka dan kesedihan.

"Oooo...kenapa?" tanya Kris, sedikit basa-basi, daripada tidak ada pertanyaan sama sekali.

"Diaaa...sering memukulku..." jawab Yoona menahan tangisnya.

Kris tidak terkejut dengan perkataan Yoona. Sejujurnya dia memang sudah menduga Taecyeon bukanlah pria yang bisa berlaku lembut dan hormat. Dan hal itu terbukti dengan perlakuannya pada Kai tempo hari...dan sekarang informasi dari Yoona menguatkan dugaannya. Kris memandang Yoona dengan tatapan kasihan, dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku turut menyesal mendengarnya," ujar Kris akhirnya. Sikapnya mulai melunak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kris, aku baru menyadari setelah apa yang terjadi antara Taecyeon dan aku. Meskipun kau datar dan dingin, kau selalu menyayangi dan menjagaku, tidak pernah berlaku kasar. Kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan sopan," Yoona terisak di akhir kata-katanya.

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Aduh, dia paling tidak bisa menghadapi orang menangis. Ya paling-paling Kai yang menangis di depannya, itu juga menggemaskan di mata Kris, tidak menyedihkan. Eh.. kok malah jadi teringat lagi pada namja lucu itu? Ckckck..

"Yoona, jangan menangis begitu. Berhentilah... Kumohon.." mohon Kris.

Yoona masih terisak-isak. Kris mengulurkan sapu tangan padanya. Yoona menerima saputangan itu dan mengusap air matanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat sedih dan terguncang. Kris baru menyadarinya setelah memperhatikan Yoona dengan detail. Dia bukan Yoona yang dulu dikenal Kris. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dan pipinya tirus. Perbedaan paling mencolok adalah wajah Yoona yang dulu berseri dan bersinar, kini nampak suram dan gelap. Wajah cantik itu kini berubah menjadi wajah sedih.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kris setelah Yoona sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas pengkhianatanku dulu. Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" pinta Yoona.

Kris memandang Yoona dengan pandangan ragu. Yah..mungkin tidak ada salahnya memaafkan yeoja ini. Tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa kan?

"Aku memaafkanmu, Yoona, yah..meskipun sejujurnya aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu. Karena bagiku semuanya sudah berlalu. Aku tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi," Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang adalah hukuman atas apa yang telah kuperbuat," ujar Yoona lirih.

Karma? Ow…Kris sangat percaya karma itu ada. Meskipun tidak pernah terjadi padanya (dan mudah-mudahan jangan sampai terjadi), tapi banyak orang disekelilingnya yang pernah mendapat yang namanya hukum karma.

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun atas kata-katamu barusan. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin membahas masalah yang sudah berlalu. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, dan aku harap kau juga melanjutkan hidupmu," kata Kris.

"Sepertinya…aku sudah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali lagi padamu ya?" Yoona memandang Kris dan tersenyum miris.

Kris tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Senyuman yang membuat Yoona terpesona, senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan Kris dulu, bahkan pada dirinya sekalipun. Oh Tuhan, Kris Wu rupanya sudah berubah.

"Mianhe, Yoon, aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau. Di hatiku sudah terisi cinta yang lain dan aku tak akan pernah rela kalau sampai kehilangan dia," tegas Kris.

Lagi-lagi Yoona tersenyum pahit sambil mengaduk minumannya, "Dia Kai kan? Namja yang kutemui tadi siang di kantormu?"

Kris mengangguk, "Dia orangnya…"

"Kau tahu… Dia orang yang sangat beruntung… Mendapatkan pria sepertimu…"

Kris tertegun. Kai beruntung mendapatkan dia? Banyak yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Betapa beruntungnya seorang Kai bisa memikat hati seorang Kris Wu. Bahkan Kai sendiri sering beranggapan begitu tentang dirinya. Tapi tahukah orang-orang itu? Yang beruntung di sini bukanlah Kai, tapi dirinya.

Kai selalu mengerti dirinya. Dia tidak pernah protes atau merengek jika Kris sibuk dan tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya. Malah dia yang selalu menghibur dan menenangkan hati Kris jika dia mengalami masalah. Dia selalu sabar menunggu Kris pulang dari kantor, semalam atau seterlambat apapun dia. Dia selalu bersikeras mengurus semua kebutuhan Kris, meskipun dia sedang sakit, dan meskipun sebenarnya ada Paman Zhang yang melakukan tugas itu. Dia tidak banyak menuntut ini itu, bahkan Kris yang harus selalu memaksanya untuk mengatakan apa yang dia mau, karena Kai terlalu malu mengungkapkan keinginannya. Kai selalu berhasil membuat Kris merasa penting dan dibutuhkan, tapi di sisi lain Kai selalu mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Bahkan…hanya seorang Kai yang bisa membuat Kris melakukan hal-hal gila, hal yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Kris Wu sebelumnya. Banyak yang bilang belakangan Kris berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat dan tidak sekaku dulu, itu pastilah karena Kai. Masih banyak alasan lain yang tidak mungkin disebutkan satu-satu, mengapa Kris-lah yang beruntung mendapatkan Kai.

"Kurasa kau salah, Yoon, akulah yang beruntung memilikinya dalam hidupku," Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

Jawaban Kris adalah vonis bagi Yoona. Vonis yang menyatakan bahwa Kris tidak akan pernah lagi kembali padanya. Vonis yang menyatakan kalau cinta Kris padanya sudah mati, digantikan oleh cinta lain dari seorang Kai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemennya, Kai tampak sangat gelisah. Bagaimana tidak gelisah jika kau mengetahui kekasihmu sedang menemui mantan kekasihnya, dan membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Kai sangat takut dan gugup. Bagaimana jika Kris ternyata masih mencintai yeoja itu dan baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah mereka bertemu lagi? Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?

"Tidurlah, Jongin, biar paman yang menunggu Yifan pulang. Paling-paling sebentar lagi dia tiba," Paman Zhang menenangkan Kai. Dia tahu betul kegelisahan Kai. Kegelisahan yang agak tidak beralasan sebenarnya, karena Paman Zhang yakin kalau Kris tidak akan berubah setelah bicara dengan Yoona malam ini.

"Tidak ah, Paman, aku ingin menunggu saja.." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia semakin erat memeluk bantal di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah itu. Berulangkali dia melirik jam dinding di hadapannya, dan berulangkali juga dia melihat ke pintu apartemen. Berharap Kris pulang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam dan Kris belum pulang juga. Kai semakin gelisah.

"Jongin, tidurlah… Paman akan menunggu dia pulang," bujuk Paman Zhang.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Paman Zhang terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kau takut ya?" tanyanya lembut. Dia duduk di samping Kai sambil membelai kepalanya.

"Aku khawatir, Paman. Bagaimana kalau dia…dia…" Kai tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau harus percaya padanya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, Jonginie…"

Kai mengangguk pasrah. Habis mau bagaimana lagi.

Lama kelamaan kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Meskipun dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak sampai tertidur, dia menyerah juga dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa. Paman Zhang mengubah posisi tidur Kai yang awalnya duduk bersandar menjadi berbaring dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang diambil dari kamar mereka.

"Dasar keras kepala…" Paman Zhang tersenyum geli.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kris akhirnya kembali. Dia mendapati Paman Zhang yang asyik membaca majalah di meja makan.

Paman Zhang menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya sambil menunjuk sofa tempat Kai tertidur dengan dagunya. Kris mengerti arti kode Paman Zhang dan tersenyum.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kris mendekati sofa itu. Kai tampak tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang sangat damai. Nafasnya teratur dan rambutnya agak berantakan. Posenya benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka.

"Sejak kapan dia tertidur, Paman?" tanya Kris pada Paman Zhang yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Takut membangunkan kekasih imutnya ini.

"Baru saja, mungkin sekitar 30 menit. Dia bersikeras menunggumu pulang. Dia benar-benar gelisah dan khawatir tadi. Kemana saja kau, Yifan?" Paman Zhang bicara tak kalah pelan.

"Tidak kemana-mana, Paman, aku hanya bicara dengan Yoona dan aku mencari ini…" Kris mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas nya.

Paman Zhang terbelalak takjub saat melihat benda yang ada ditangan Kris. Sebuah kotak kecil segiempat berlapis beludru berwarna merah. Ayolah…siapapun orangnya pasti tahu apa isinya.

"Cincin? Kau mau melamarnya?" Paman Zhang bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Kris mengangguk dan membuka kotaknya, memperlihatkan isinya pada Paman Zhang, "Bagus tidak, Paman?"

"Benar-benar cincin yang indah, Yifan… Kau memesannya khusus ya?" Paman Zhang mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Kris dan mengamat-amatinya. Benar-benar cincin yang indah.

"Iya, Paman, makanya tadi aku terlambat pulang karena aku harus menunggu cincin ini selesai. Mudah-mudahan Kai menyukainya," jawab Kris sambil mengamati wajah Kai yang nampak tak terganggu dengan suara-suara sekitarnya. Dia rupanya benar-benar kelelahan.

"Dia pasti menyukainya, nak… Malah apapun yang kau berikan pasti dia akan menyukainya. Paman tidak akan bertanya apa pembicaraanmu dengan Yoona tadi, tapi Paman turut bahagia untuk kalian. Kalian berdua berhak bahagia, Yifan," Paman Zhang memeluk Kris hangat.

Kris tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan pria paruh baya itu, "Gomawo, Paman, untuk semuanya," ucap Kris tulus.

"Sudah…tidak usah mengucapkan terimakasih begitu. Sana gendong dia ke kamar. Bisa masuk angina dia kalau tidur di sofa begini," suruh Paman Zhang.

"Paman menginap di sini saja ya.. Sudah malam kalau kau pulang. Atau mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Kris.

"Mungkin malam ini aku menginap di sini saja ya… Besok malam saja Paman pulang," kata Paman Zhang.

"Paman, tinggallah di sini bersama kami," pinta Kris. Dia sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali meminta Paman Zhang untuk tinggal bersama mereka, karena Paman Zhang tinggal sendiri di rumah mungilnya. Lebih baik dia tinggal bersama mereka kan? Namun Paman Zhang sangat keras kepala. Dia selalu menolak tawaran Kris dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka berdua.

"Hehehe..kau ini rupanya belum menyerah juga membujukku.. Nanti Paman pertimbangkan ya, tapi Paman tidak bisa menjawab sekarang," jawab Paman Zhang.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan Kris menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai. Aih! Kris semakin ingin menciumi wajah namja _tan_ ini ketika Kris melihat piyama yang saat ini dikenakan Kai adalah piyama bergambar pororo. Piyama itu adalah piyama pertama yang Kris belikan untuknya.

Kris menggendong tubuh Kai dengan lembut agar Kai tidak terbangun. Setelah dia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuh Kai di dadanya, dia membawa Kai masuk ke kamar mereka. Dengan hati-hati dibaringkannya tubuh Kai ke ranjang. Kai melenguh dalam tidurnya dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Kai serak sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sttt...iya, aku sudah pulang. Maaf membangunkanmu. Tidurlah lagi ya.. Aku ambilkan selimut dulu."

Kris keluar dari kamar itu dan mengambil selimut yang tadi tertinggal di sofa. Paman Zhang nampak masih asyik membaca majalahnya.

"Paman, kami tidur duluan ya... Selamat malam, Paman," pamit Kris.

"Ya, istirahatlah kalian. Paman masih ingin membaca majalah ini," jawab Paman Zhang.

Setelah masuk kembali ke kamar, Kris mendapati Kai yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang.

"Lho, kok tidak tidur, chagi?" tanya Kris heran. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang dan meletakkan selimut itu di pangkuan Kai.

Kai memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Kris terkekeh mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Dia tahu betul arti tatapannya. Kai pasti ingin mendengar cerita Kris tentang pertemuannya dengan Yoona tadi.

"Kenapa heum? Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku tentang pertemuan dengan Yoona tadi?" tanya Kris sambil membelai puncak kepala Kai.

Kai mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena suaranya seperti tercekat di kerongkongan akibat terlalu gugup dan tegang menunggu cerita Kris.

Kris tertawa ringan, "Baiklah...akan aku ceritakan..."

Kris mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Kai. Dari awal kedatangan Yoona siang itu kantor sampai mereka bertemu kembali di restoran. Semua pembicaraan antara dia dan Yoona diceritakannya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

Kai termangu mendengar cerita Kris, membuat Kris memandangnya khawatir. Jangan-jangan Kai berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya.

"Chagi, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kris.

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Lalu sekarang nasib Yoona bagaimana,hyung?" jawabnya.

Kedua mata Kris otomatis terbelalak dengan pertanyaan Kai barusan. Ya ampun, betul-betul kalimat yang tidak terduga sama sekali. Kenapa Kai malah bertanya tentang Yoona? Aneh.

"Hmmm...aku tidak tahu, chagi.. Mungkin dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya dan untuk sementara sendiri dulu atau mungkin mencari cinta yang lain," jawab Kris ragu, soalnya dia sendiri kan tidak tahu apa rencana Yoona tentang kelanjutan hidupnya. Tidak dia tanyakan juga.

"Ooo...begitu yaa..." Lagi-lagi Kai cuma manggut-manggut.

Kris menunggu reaksi Kai selanjutnya. Geli juga melihat ekspresi Kai yang tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kris tahu ada banyak pertanyaan dibenak Kai sekarang, tapi Kai bingung mau bertanya yang mana dulu.

"Chagi?" panggil Kris lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Terus kita bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Kai akhirnya.

Kris menaikkan alisnya, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ish! Masak kau tidak mengerti? Ya hubungan kita, hyung... Kau dan aku..." jawab Kai sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Kris bergantian.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya ampun, sejak kapan Kai jadi menggemaskan seperti ini? Kai memang pemalu, namun ada kalanya tingkahnya akan lucu seperti anak kecil. Kris sangat menyukai sisi Kai yang seperti ini.

"Jangan tertawa, hyung! Aish! Ya sudah, aku mau tidur saja.. Sana hyung tertawa saja terus sampai sakit perut!" Kai cemberut lalu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris. Agak kesal juga dia, karena Kris malah semakin keras tertawa. Apa Kris tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya dia selama menunggu tadi?

Kris ikut-ikutan membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kai dari belakang. Kai sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Chagi?'

"..."

"Kai Babyyyy..."

"..."

"Ayolahhhh..mianhe... Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu.. Tapi tadi itu kau benar-benar lucu. Kan aku sudah bilang tadi siang, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan kau juga begitu. Pembicaraan dengan Yoona itu supaya masalah antara kami jelas, chagi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Arra?" Kris mengecupi tengkuk Kai, membuat Kai menggeliat-geliat geli.

"Hihihihi...geli, hyung..." Kai akhirnya terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Menikahlah denganku.." cetus Kris saat Kai sudah menghadapnya.

Kai membulatkan kedua matanya, "H-hyung, kau...kau melamarku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kris mengambil kotak cincin di saku jasnya dan menunjukkannya di depan mata Kai, membuat Kai semakin terbelalak.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ulang Kris, karena Kai belum memberikan reaksi atas ajakannya itu.

Kai benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata. Tentu saja dia ingin...sangaaattttt ingin menikah dengan Kris. Sudah lama dia menyimpan keinginan itu. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya, lagi-lagi karena dia merasa tidak enak dan malu. Dan sekarang Kris melamarnya... oh Tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam? Ingin rasanya dia berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan...

"Mianhe kalau lamaranku tidak romantis... Sambil berbaring seperti ini lagi," Kris terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kai yang masih terkejut, "Aku pulang telat soalnya mencari ini dulu tadi.. Maaf ya aku membuatmu khawatir..." sesal Kris.

"Jadi ini cincin untukku, hyung?" Kai menunjuk cincin yang sedang dipegang Kris.

Kris tertawa geli, "Tentu saja cincin ini untukmu. Jadi...kau mau menikah denganku? Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, chagi.." Kris mengacak rambut Kai gemas.

"Hyung, aku sudah lama menunggumu mengucapkan kata-kata itu," mata Kai berkaca-kaca. Kebahagiaan benar-benar memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sekarang giliran Kris yang kaget mendengar kata-kata Kai. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah lama ingin melamar Kai dan mengajaknya menikah. Tapi dia takut Kai tidak siap mengingat usia dan masa lalunya. Kris menunggu sampai dilihatnya Kai sudah cukup siap.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu, chagi?" Kris mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

Kai cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Kris, "Kalau aku yang bilang sama saja aku yang melamar dong..."

Kris semakin geregetan mendengar kata-kata Kai. Benar juga sih. Hahaha...

Kris mengambil tangan kiri Kai dan menyelipkan cincin indah itu di jari manisnya. Dengan lembut di ciumnya punggung tangan Kai, membuat wajah Kai bersemu merah dengan perlakuan romantis itu. Hmmm..ya tidak romantis juga, soalnya mereka kan masih berbaring.

"Gomawo, hyung," Kai merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kris dan menempelkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

"Sepertinya aku yang harus berterimakasih, chagi... Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah.." Kris membelai punggung dan kepala Kai.

"Hyung, kau tidak ganti baju? Masak kau tidur pakai baju kantor begini?" Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kris sambil menatap mata elang Kris.

"Tidak usah ganti baju... Toh sebentar lagi baju-baju ini sepertinya akan kulepas.." seringai Kris.

"Eh?" Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bingung dengan perkataan Kris barusan.

Sejurus kemudian matanya kembali membulat saat dia mengerti apa maksud Kris. Urghh! _Dasar namja mesum_. Batinnya.

"Tidak mau ah, hyung... Aku mau tidur.." Kai mendorong dada Kris dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris.

"Ayolah, chagi, satu rondeee...saja... ya ya ya...? Aku janji cuma satu ronde..." Kris beringsut-ingsut menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Kai.

Kai menahan senyum gelinya mendengar rengekan Kris. Suara dalam Kris yang digunakan untuk merengek benar-benar perpaduan absurd. Anehnya...Kai justru menyukainya. Terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan ditelinganya.

"Tidak mau.. Kau pasti melakukannya beronde-ronde seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kau mana puas hanya satu ronde."

"Ya itu kan salahmu sendiri selalu menggodaku," elak Kris sambil kembali menciumi tengkuk Kai.

"AKu tidak pernah menggodamu..." Kai menggeliat-geliat geli. Demi apapun tengkuknya merupakan salah satu titik sensitif ditubuhnya. Kris tahu itu. Dia semakin gencar menciumi tengkuk Kai. Kai memekik ketika Kris dengan jahil menggigit tengkuknya pelan.

"Iya iya, hyung!" Kai dengan terpaksa (atau sukarela ya?) membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, membuat Kris tersenyum senang.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling berpandangan. Kris begitu mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya ini. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah manis itu. Kai reflek menutup kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Kris di wajahnya.

"Hyung, katanya mau 'itu'... Jadi tidak?" tanya Kai polos.

Demi apapun Kris benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya lagi mendengar pertanyaan polos Kai. Dia merangkak ke atas tubuh Kai dan menindihnya.

"Kau tahu... Semakin lama kau semakin menggemaskan, chagi. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu," Kris mulai menurunkan tubuhnya namun Kai menahan dada Kris dengan tangannya. Kris menatap Kai heran, "Kenapa, chagi?"

"Hmm...cincinnya kulepas dulu ya, hyung, nanti kotor. Kan sayang.." ceplos Kai.

"Aish! Kupikir ada apa... Tidak usah, chagi, biar cincinnya yang menjadi saksi kita bercinta malam ini," bisik Kris seduktif.

Paman Zhang yang rupanya masih asyik dengan majalahnya di luar, hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya saat terdengar desahan dan erangan erotis yang keluar dari kamar Kris dan Kai.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang..ckckck..." - dan kembali asyik membaca resep masakan di majalah itu.

.

.

Hallo, semuaaa... Hmmm, author bawa chapter baru ya. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak mengecewakan. O iya, banyak yang mnt konflik. Mudah-mudahan nanti author bisa bikinnya, soalnya suka gak tega kalo lagi unyu2 gini author hajar konflik, tapi gak janji yaaa... Soalnya takut feel-nya gak dapet... Huhuhu... Mianhe #bow

Author gak nyangka banyak yang review dan follow epep ini...Huaaa...author bener-bener terharu! Gomawo neee... #bow...

Balesan review :

**askasufa**

Kris akan selalu ada untuk Kai kok... Sampe kakek nenek... fufufufu

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Hahaha...tadinya mau bikin NC, tapi gagal... Gak bisa bikinnya... mianhe nee.. ^^V

**lee minji elf**

Nih akhirnya Yoona nongol... :D

**faomori**

Dasarnya sih Kai pemalu, jadi suka gak enak minta dibeliin ini itu...wkwkwk

**adiliataruni7**

Sipo, ini udah lanjut... ;)

**wu kkamjong**

Makasih yaa... ini dah lanjut ^^

**nadia**

Author juga semakin cinta sama readers semua... Author lagi mikirin Kai direbutin (pengennya sih direbutin author #plakk)

**jongongkim**

Iyah...mianhe yaa.. Author masih belum dapet feel buat bikin konflik lagi... #bow

**LulluBee**

Sama author juga suka banget yang pemandian, paling dapet feel nya pas nulis itu..hahaha

**Huang Zi Lien**

Tao emang manis, cuman status ahli wushunya itu yang bikin author naro dia jadi seme-nya Sehun.. Hahaha...

**Guest**

Hihihi...author juga suka sama karakter Kris di sini (lho?)..

**Ichigo song**

Iya nanti author lagi nyari ilham buat bikin konflik...lagi nyari-nyari ide.. wkwkwk

**flamintsqueen**

Kris kan emang raja gombal dan raja mesum... Wakakakak...

**nadia**

Yup yup...nanti author sampe ke mpreg.. Di tunggu nee.. ^^

**ayumKim**

Author juga kagak diajakin tuh sama mereka... Huhuhu... Ditinggal... :(

**drwtwdtldll38**

Dapet hidayah nya dari ep tipi sii... wkwkwkwk... Makasih buat semangatnya ya, hinguuu ^^

**Guest**

Iya, chingu, ini dah apdet.. Makasih yaa ^^V

**DragonPanda21**

Hihihi...NC keknya belom bisa euy... XD

.

.

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Jangan lupa review-nya author tunggu... ^^ Soalnya review chingu semua yang bikin author semangat lanjutin epep ini…..

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca epep abal-abal ini...


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai, Side : Tao dan Sehun**

**Pairing : Kriskai, Taohun**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**The Wedding**

_**At Apartemen**_

Kai nampak tak tenang dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia benar-benar gugup.

"Sehuna, menurutmu apakah ini sudah rapi?" tanyanya sambil merapikan tuxedonya yang sedikit kusut.

Sehun yang saat itu tengah bercermin sambil membetulkan dasinya, menoleh dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Tenanglah, hyung, kau sudah rapi kok. Duduklah...jangan mondar-mandir begitu."

"Aku benar-benar gugup," Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Kai, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama saat aku menikah dengan Tao nanti. Kau bahagia kan?"

Kai mengangguk semangat, "Kebahagiaanku tak dapat kugambarkan dengan kata-kata. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Tapi di satu sisi aku juga takut mengecewakan Kris Hyung..." suara Kai berubah menjadi sendu saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Ck..pasti kau memikirkan masa lalumu dan latar belakang kalian lagi. Aigooo...Kris Hyung itu benar-benar mencintaimu, hyung. Lagipula kalau aku jadi kau, selama kalian saling mencintai, apalagi Bibi Wu juga sudah setuju, untuk apa memikirkan hal lain? Cibiran dan gunjingan orang itu biarkan saja lewat. Toh mereka tidak tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Sehun berkata bijak. Ternyata bisa juga _evil magnae_ ini mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bijak begitu. Mungkin semalam kepalanya terantuk tembok.

Kai sampai terheran-heran. Tanpa sadar dia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sehun. Tidak panas. Batinnya.

"Yak, hyung! Kau pikir aku sedang demam ya? Aish!" Sehun memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hehehehe...mianhe..habisnya aku heran. Tumben-tumbennya kau mengatakan kata-kata bijaksana begitu. Gomawo ya, Hunie," ucap Kai sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Aduh, hyung! Ini habis aku tata...! Berantakan lagi kan!" protes Sehun. Dia buru-buru bercermin dan merapikan rambutnya yang baru semalam di cat warna-warni.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, dan masuklah sesosok wanita paruh baya berwajah cantik. Dia mengenakan gaun putih selutut dipadu sepatu dengan heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Anggun dan manis. Wajahnya sangat cantik, mirip dengan Kris. Dialah Nyonya Wu, ibu kandung Kris, yang semalam baru datang dari Kanada.

"Aigooo, Jongin-ku sudah siap rupanya?!" serunya sambil memandangi Kai dari atas ke bawah, membuat Kai gugup. Nyonya Wu memang sangat menyukai Kai, itulah mengapa saat Kris mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan menikahinya, Nyonya Wu langsung merestuinya.

"Ahh...n-ne, eomma..." jawab Kai.

"Kau sepertinya gugup ya? Ahh...gwenchana.. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Yifan dan Tao sudah siap-siap di Raum (nama gedung pernikahan mereka). Sebentar lagi Zhang akan menjemputmu dan Sehun nee.." katanya sambil membelai kepala Kai dan Sehun bergantian.

"Bibi, kau ke sini dengan siapa? Soalnya Kris-hyung bilang Bibi langsung ke sana." Sehun menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Ooo...dari hotel aku tadi naik taksi langsung ke Raum, dan dari sana aku ke sini ingin menengok kalian dulu. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan naik taksi lagi ke sana," jawabnya riang.

"Lho, kenapa eomma tidak minta Paman Zhang yang mengantar dan menjemputmu?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar hari ini Zhang mengurus acara kalian. Tadi dia memang bersikeras ingin mengantarku. Tapi aku kasihan melihatnya sudah repot begitu," Nyonya Wu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Ya ampun, Bi, apa aku minta Luhan-hyung kemari dulu saja menjemput Bibi ya?" Sehun mengeluarkan handphone-nya berniat menelepon Luhan.

Nyonya Wu buru-buru menahan Sehun, "Aduh, kau ini. Sudah tidak apa-apa, Sehuna... Bibi bisa sendiri kok..." Dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali ke Raum sekarang. Sehuna, temani Bibi mencari taksi yaa..."

Sehun mengangguk.

Nyonya Wu lalu berdiri di hadapan Kai dan menatapnya dengan lembut, tatapan seorang ibu. "Jongin-ah, gomawo..." ucap Nyonya Wu sambil menangkup pipi Kai.

"Eh, untuk apa, eomma?" tanya Kai heran.

"Untuk membuat anakku bahagia. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku benar-benar tidak yakin dia akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Sekali lagi gomawo nee.." Nyonya Wu mengecup kedua pipi Kai dengan sayang.

Hati Kai bergetar. Perlakuan Nyonya Wu sama dengan yang sering mendiang ibunya lakukan padanya ketika dia masih hidup. Ahhh..dia sangat merindukan ibunya. Kehadiran Nyonya Wu dalam hidupnya benar-benar berkah karena sedikit banyak bisa mengobati kerinduannya pada ibu kandungnya.

Tak sadar air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aigooo...jangan menangis, Jongin-ah! Sehun, ambilkan tissue! Aduh, matamu bengkak nanti! Bagaimana ini?!" Nyonya Wu heboh sendiri. Dia lalu mengelap pipi Kai dengan tissu pemberian Sehun dengan hati-hati. Sehun berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya melihat Nyonya Wu yang panik begitu.

"Mianhe, eomma... Tapi seharusnya aku lah yang mengucapkan terimakasih..." ujar Kai sambil mengelap pipinya.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering mengucapkan terimakasih dan sekarang giliranku oke. Ck..kau ini... Berbahagialah, nak, aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Dan ingat, jangan gugup." pesan Nyonya Wu.

Dia lalu memberi kode pada Sehun untuk menemaninya.

"Hyung, aku mengantar Bibi dulu ya..." pamit Sehun.

Kai memeluk Nyonya Wu erat. Nyonya Wu membelai punggung dan rambut Kai sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Sehun dan Nyonya Wu, seulas senyum kebahagiaan tersungging di bibir Kai. _Tuhan, Kau memang Maha Baik_, batinnya.

Memorinya kemudian melayang ke saat-saat persiapan pernikahan mereka.

.

_**Flashback On**_

Kris awalnya membujuknya untuk menggunakan gaun pengantin. Tentu saja Kai menolak mentah-mentah ide itu.

"Aku kan namja, hyung, masak pakai gaun," Kai cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Iya aku tahu... tapi kau itu namja yang manis dan menggemaskan. Kau pasti terlihat luar biasa dengan gaun, chagiii..." bujuk Kris.

Saat itu mereka memang sedang berada di butik pakaian langganan Kris, ceritanya ingin menjahit pakaian pernikahan mereka di situ. Tao dan Sehun juga ikut menemani mereka. Dasar kepo!

Tuan Choi, si pemilik butik hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar perdebatan pasangan itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perdebatan semacam ini.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, hyuuuungg..." rengek Kai.

Bukannya membantu memberi solusi, si duo evil malah ikut-ikutan ribut. Sehun yang menolak mengenakan gaun kalau mereka menikah, dan Tao yang mati-matian membujuknya.

"Begini saja, Tuan-tuan... Aku akan mendesain pakaian kalian berbeda, maksudku sama-sama tuxedo dan kemeja, tapi berbeda. Percayalah, Kris, aku sudah sering mendesain pakaian pengantin namja-namja. Pasti kubedakan desain dan modelnya untuk yang 'suami' dan 'istri'. Yang 'istri' pasti kubuat dengan aksen manis tapi terlihat namja. Kau tenang saja, Kai... Bagaimana?" Tuan Choi menengahi.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Entah bagaimana cara Tuan Choi mendesain dan membuatnya. Yang jelas pakaian untuk Kai terlihat manis sekaligus manly. Kai sangat senang memakainya.

Belum lagi masalah desain undangan. Kai keukeuh kalau dalam undangannya nanti diselipkan gambar tokoh kartun Pororo, membuat Tao dan Sehun tertawa setan melihat ekspresi horor Kris.

"Chagi, yang benar saja? Masak kartu undangan ada gambar pororonya? Nanti terkesan tidak resmi. Itu malah aneh dan tidak umum," Kris menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Supaya lebih murah, hyung. Kan kalau gambar kartun begitu lebih gampang mendesainnya. Lagipula aku ingin desain undangan kita kali ini berbeda dari yang lain, hyung..." rengek Kai.

"Iya iya...bisa saja nanti aku minta tolong Luhan mendesain kartu undangan untuk kita agak berbeda dari orang lain. Tapi tidak usah pakai gambar pororo ya? Nanti malah dikira itu kartu undangan pesta ulang tahun anak-anak..." bujuk Kris.

Mendengar kata-kata Kris, tentu saja Kai ngambek. Kalau Kris mengatakan undangan yang ada gambar pororonya adalah undangan pesta ulang tahun untuk anak-anak, itu sama saja Kris mengatainya kekanak-kanakan kan?

Kai menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang kaget melihat Kai ngambek begitu. Aduh! Rupanya Kris salah bicara.

"Nah lhooo...dia ngambek tuh, hyung..." ledek Sehun.

"Iya, gege sih pakai bilang kalau undangan bergambar pororo itu seperti undangan pesta ulang tahun, kan sama saja gege bilang dia kekanakan... Hihihihi..." timpal Tao sambil terkikik.

Kris melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada duo _evil_ itu. Bukannya bantu mencairkan suasana, mereka malah menertawainya.

Benar saja kan. Saat ide itu diutarakan pada Luhan yang akan mendesain undangan pernikahan Kris dan Kai nanti, Luhan menatap mereka sambil bengong. Bahkan dia merasa telinganya salah dengar.

"Pororo? Pororo yang mana ya?" tanyanya polos.

Luhan bukannya tidak tahu ada tokoh kartun bernama Pororo. Tapi Luhan mengira ada tokoh Pororo lain yang bukan kartun dan memang berhubungan dengan orang dewasa. Misalnya ada seseorang yang berhasil menciptakan dan mendesain laptop yang beratnya sama ringannya dengan sekeping Compact Disc. Dan orang itu bernama Pororo. Bisa jadi kan?

"Itu lho, hyung, tokoh kartun pinguin yang saat ini digemari anak-anak.." jawab Kai riang tanpa dosa.

Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, yang malah menatapnya dengan tatapan... _'Jangan lihat aku'_.

"Kau serius, Kai?" tanya Luhan tak percaya yang malah dibalas anggukan semangat dari Kai.

Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kegiatan itu dilakukannya selama beberapa kali. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan jika sedang dilanda stres mendadak.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian maunya seperti apa?" tanya Luhan akhirnya. Pasrah.

"Terserah kau saja, Lu, desainnya seperti apa. Asal ada gambar Pororo-nya. Usahakan desainnya ELEGAN ya, Lu," jawab Kris sambil menekankan pada kata 'elegan'. Luhan yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan Kris, paham maksudnya.

Dia mengangguk mengerti, dan kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena frustasi. Ada-ada saja. Batinnya.

Kris memang tidak salah menunjuk Luhan segaia desainer kartu undangannya. Hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan. Ada gambar Pororo di situ, namun entah bagaimana cara Luhan meramu gambarnya, undangan itu justru terlihat mewah dan elegan...sesuai dengan permintaan Kris dan Kai.

Dan masih banyak perdebatan dan perselisihan selama persiapan acara pesta pernikahan mereka. Masalah menu masakan lah, desain kue pengantin lah, pemilihan tempat resepsi lah, dan lain sebagainya.

Paman Zhang yang membantu persiapan pernikahan itu hanya bisa menepuk keningnya karena frustasi melihat tingkah calon pengantin ini yang sangat jarang sependapat dan akur.

Satu-satunya kegiatan yang mereka lalui tanpa perdebatan adalah saat pemotretan _pre-wedding._ Mereka mengambil lokasi di sebuah tempat yang yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan model Eropa yang sangat indah.

Sumpah demi apapun, Kai tidak pernah berfoto mesra seumur hidupnya. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, mereka memang jarang berfoto. Kalaupun mereka berfoto ya paling pose biasa saja, lucu atau ceria, tidak pernah mesra.

Sebelum pemotretan dimulai, Kai berkali-kali mondar-mandir tidak keruan untuk menekan rasa gugupnya. Kris sebenarnya juga gugup, namun dia tak ingin menunjukkannya karena takut Kai malah semakin gugup.

"Chagi, duduklah... Jangan mondar-mandir begitu. Nanti kau berkeringat dan make-up mu luntur," Kris menarik tangan Kai agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar gugup, hyung.. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mengacau?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Kris dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Kris tertawa kecil, "Tidak akan... Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," Kris meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku berkali-kali salah dan Lay-hyung menjadi kesal?" tanya Kai lagi.

Lay adalah teman dekat Kris. Dia seorang fotografer profesional yang akan memotret mereka hari ini.

"Lay itu orang yang sangat sabar, chagi. Dia akan membantumu nanti. Percayalah padaku ya.." Kris meremas lembut tangan Kai.

Kai diam dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Kris, Kai, kami sudah siap! Kalian bersiap-siap ya!" Lay mengomando begitu semua peralatan dan tim-nya siap memotret.

Kai melebarkan kedua matanya, "Hyuungg..." rengeknya pada Kris.

"Gwenchana, chagi, tidak apa-apa ya..." bisik Kris lagi.

Kris lalu menggandeng tangan Kai menuju tempat pemotretan mereka.

Lay dan tim-nya nampak sudah siap dengan peralatan mereka. Dengan gugup Kai berdiri di samping Kris, di depan kamera.

Pose awal mereka sebenarnya sederhana saja. Lay meminta Kai meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri Kris, dan tangan kirinya memegang lengan atas Kris. Sementara Kris melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang kiri Kai, dan tangan kirinya di masukkan ke saku celana. Tubuh Kris menghadap ke kamera sedangkan Kai akan membelakangi kamera. Tubuh mereka tidak benar-benar saling berhadapan, karena Kai berdiri sedikit bergeser ke samping kirinya, supaya sebagian tubuh Kris bisa tertangkap kamera. Kepala mereka menoleh ke samping sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan dan bisa saling berpandangan mesra.

Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari sebenarnya kontak tubuh seperti ini sudah sangat biasa bagi Kris dan Kai, namun lain ceritanya jika itu dilakukan di depan kamera. Kai yang memang dari awal sudah sangat gugup sampai gemetaran.

Kris merasakan tangan Kai yang gemetar di lengan dan dadanya. "Tenanglah, chagi," bisiknya.

Lay rupanya sangat jeli melihat tubuh gemetar Kai. "Kai, gwenchana? Rileks saja, tidak apa-apa," pesannya sebelum menekan tombol pengambil gambar pada kameranya.

Namun tetap saja Kai gemetaran, membuat Lay terkekeh geli. Dia lalu menghampiri pasangan muda itu.

"Kai, kau gugup ya?" tanyanya. Dia lalu memandang Kris penuh arti.

"Mianhe..." gumam Kai sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Hahaha...aigooo...tidak usah meminta maaf begitu, Kai, wajar kok kalau pemotretan begini kalian gugup. Sudah sering terjadi. Atau kalian masih ingin mempersiapkan mental kalian dulu? Tidak apa-apa aku menunggu," tanya Lay dengan sabar.

Kris nampak berpikir sejenak. "Lay, bisa tidak kalau pose kami agak dirubah sedikit?" tanyanya.

"Dirubah jadi seperti apa?" tanya Lay.

"Hmm...tanganku yang harusnya kumasukkan ke dalam saku celana, kuganti dengan menggenggam tangan Kai di dadaku. Bagaimana? Kira-kira bagus tidak kalau seperti itu?" usul Kris.

Lay nampak menimbang-nimbang sambil melihat Kai dan Kris bergantian. Sepertinya mencoba membayangkan pose itu dalam imajinasinya.

"Sepertinya ide itu boleh dicoba..." Lay mengangguk.

Dia lalu kembali ke belakang kameranya. "Kris, Kai, coba kalian berpose seperti yang Kris bilang tadi!" suruhnya.

Kris dan Kai menurut. Mereka lalu mencoba pose yang tadi diusulkan Kris. Benar saja. Dengan tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangan Kai yang diletakkan di dadanya, bisa memberikan ketenangan pada Kai. Malah Kai bisa tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya saat matanya menatap Kris. Tentu saja Kris jadi tak tahan dan akhirnya membalas senyuman Kai yang sangat manis itu.

"Hmmm...Kai, Kris, kalian jangan tersenyum seperti itu, malah tidak bagus. Yang aku perlukan justru tatapan mesra kalian. Senyumnya cukup tipis saja, _feel_-nya lebih dapat," seru Lay.

Kris dan Kai menurut dan berusaha memperbaiki ekspresi mereka.

"Nah, bagus begitu! Siap ya! 1...2...3!" teriak Lay lagi.

Klik!

Pose kedua juga biasa mereka lakukan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Lay menyuruh mereka berdiri berhadapan, tangan Kris melingkari pinggang Kai, sedangkan kedua tangan Kai diletakkan di dada Kris. Kris akan sedikit mencondongkan (atau membungkukkan?) tubuhnya ke depan, membuat pose seolah-olah akan mencium bibir Kai. Tidak sampai menempel, hanya sampai hidung mereka sedikit menempel saja, agar wajah mereka bisa tertangkap sepenuhnya dari samping nanti.

Dan lagi-lagi Kai tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya. Setiap kali Kris mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, Kai reflek sedikit bergerak mundur.

Lay sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya, "Kalian benar-benar lucu! Hahahaha...!"

"Tidak lucu, Lay!" seru Kris frustasi.

"Oke oke, mianhe. Begini saja. Kai, kau pejamkan saja matamu kalau gugup, jangan pikirkan yang lain-lain. Kau cukup berdiri diam, biarkan Kris yang bergerak," kata Lay. Biar bagaimanapun dia harus profesional, berusaha mencarikan solusi jika klien-nya mengalami hal-hal semacam ini.

Kai mengangguk sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan bersalah. "Mianhe, hyung..." ujarnya lirih.

Kris tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, chagi... Kita coba lagi ya. Sekarang tutup matamu."

Kai memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan-lahan Kris memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kai. Saat ujung hidung Kris sudah bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Kai, Lay langsung berteriak.

"Ya, stop, Kris! Begitu sudah pas! Tahan ya! Siap! 1...2-"

Cup!

"Yak! Wu Yifan!" seru Lay sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kai membuka matanya karena kaget, sementara Kris cengengesan watados.

Mau tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Kris yang gemas melihat wajah imut Kai yang sedang memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba menyambar bibir Kai sebelum Lay sempat menekan tombol kameranya. Tidak lama sih, hanya 1 detik, tapi sanggup membuat wajah Kai memerah parah.

"Hyung, apa-apan sih kau ini? Kan maluuuu..." rengek Kai dengan nada gemas. Dia mencubit lengan Kris, membuat si naga mesum mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Dasar naga mesum! Bisa tidak sih kau menurunkan tingkat mesummu di sini?!" seru Lay lagi.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Kris memang sudah banyak berubah. Kris yang dulu mana mau menunjukkan hal semacam itu di depan orang lain, di saat seperti ini lagi. Lihat saja... Kris kini tengah tertawa-tawa lepas karena berhasil menjahili kekasihnya.

Lay tanpa sadar tersenyum, memamerkan _dimple_ manis di pipinya. Cinta memang sanggup merubah kepribadian seseorang ya. Untungnya dalam kasus Kris, perubahannya positif.

Pose-pose selanjutnya lebih mudah dilakukan, karena tidak terlalu banyak melibatkan kontak fisik. Pose-pose mereka adalah mereka bergandengan tangan dengan Kris yang berjalan di depan Kai, Kris berlutut di depan Kai seolah-olah melamar Kai, dan Kris yang memeluk Kai dari belakang. Hanya 5 foto sesuai permintaan Kai. Karena dia sangat pemalu.

Untungnya pemotretan mereka berakhir sukses dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

_**Flashback Off**_

_**.**_

Lamunan Kai buyar saat didengarnya suara Paman Zhang memanggil namanya, "Jongin-ah, kau melamun, nak?" tanyanya lembut.

"Eh? Paman sudah datang ya? Mianhe, Paman, tadi aku memang agak melamun," Kai tersenyum malu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Paman datang ingin menjemput kalian. Kalian sudah siap kan?" tanyanya pada Kai dan Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

.

_**At Raum Building**_

Sementara itu, Kris yang sudah menunggu di Gedung Raum juga tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan itu. Banyak tamu undangan yang sudah hadir. Diantara mereka adalah teman-teman dan rekan bisnis Kris. Kris sempat berbincang dan menyalami tamunya tadi, untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Bisa juga kau gugup begitu, ge," ejek Tao yang hari itu menjadi pendamping mempelai. Dia agak gerah juga dari tadi harus berusaha menenangkan Kris yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Aduhh...tingkahnya bikin pusing saja. Dari tadi Kris mengoceh tidak jelas dan terkadang menanyakan hal-hal yang itu-itu lagi.

Kris melotot di ledek begitu. Bukannya menghibur dia malah meledeknya. Kalau tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, dia pasti sudah menendang adik sepupunya itu.

"Tao, bagaimana penampilanku?" Nah, mulai lagi kan...

"Tampan," jawab Tao dengan ekspresi dan nada datar.

"Cincinnya ada padamu kan?"

"Nee..."

"Paman Zhang sudah berangkat menjemput Kai dan Sehun?"

"Sudah..."

"Tamu-tamunya banyak juga ya?"

"Iya..."

"Eomma kemana sih?"

"Menengok Kai..."

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Gege...kau mau ku wushu ya?" tanya Tao sambil memicingkan kedua mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Kris bergidik ngeri.

"Hehehe...mianhe... Habis aku gugup," Kris tertawa canggung.

Tao memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening.

"Memangnya kau kenapa sih, Ge, sebegitu gugupnya?" tanya Tao heran. Yaa..memang sih ini hari besar bagi mereka, pernikahan. Tapi tidak usah bertingkah aneh bisa kan? Kemana sosok Kris Wu yang dingin dan angkuh?

"Tunggu sampai kau ada di posisiku, Tao, kau pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku begitu gugup. Mungkin karena aku sangat mencintai Kai sampai-sampai aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak," papar Kris jujur.

"Berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti apa misalnya?" Tao menaikkan alisnya heran. Tak biasanya seorang Kris Wu merasa tidak yakin begini.

"Yaaa...misalnya tiba-tiba saja Kai melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini... Atau dia tidak muncul di altar ini... Atau dia mengatakan 'Tidak bersedia' saat mengucapkan ikrar... Pikiran-pikiran semacam itu berlarian di kepalaku, Tao," Kris menyisir rambutnya karena frustasi.

Tao mengerti sekarang. Mungkin karena trauma cintanya yang kandas makanya Kris jadi paranoid begini. Tao tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Kris.

"Percayalah padaku, ge, aku yakin hal itu tidak akan terjadi... Kalian berdua saling mencintai. Aku percaya Kai tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Dia namja yang baik, ge... Kau harus percaya padanya."

Kris sedikit tenang mendengar kata-kata Tao. Tao benar. Dia terlalu paranoid.

Nyonya Wu yang baru saja datang kembali ke Raum menghampiri Kris dan Tao.

"Halo, sayang, Taoie..." dia mengecup pipi Kris dan Tao bergantian.

"Eomma habis menengok Kai ya? Apa dia sudah siap?" tanya Kris.

"Sudah, sebentar lagi dia sampai di sini. Soalnya ketika eomma naik taksi tadi, eomma melihat mobil Zhang masuk ke halaman gedung apartemenmu," jawab Nyonya Wu sambil merapikan gaunnya yang agak kusut karena duduk di taksi.

"Kris-ge khawatir, Bi... Dia dari tadi selalu mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku sampai pusing mendengarnya," ceplos Tao sambil menepuk keningnya.

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan mautnya.

Nyonya Wu memandang putra tampannya itu sambil tersenyum lembut, "Jangan khawatir berlebihan, Yifan. Tidak ada yang harus dicemaskan. Kau sudah siap, dan kulihat Kai juga siap. Eomma yakin kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Eomma sangat mencintai kalian berdua, dan eomma doakan pernikahan kalian hanya akan terpisah oleh maut.."

Kris terharu mendengar kata-kata ibunya itu. Dengan erat dia memeluk tubuh ibunya dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

"Terimakasih untuk doamu, eomma..." bisik Kris.

"Eomma akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Yifan..." balas Nyonya Wu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya ampun! Anakku jadi pengantinnnn!" pekik Nyonya Wu girang.

Dari kejauhan Luhan nampak berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka, "Kris, pengantinmu sudah datang!" Luhan memang membantu Kris selama pesta pernikahan ini. Luhan dan Suho, kekasihnya, lebih tepatnya.

Kris dan Tao langsung memposisikan diri mereka di altar untuk menyambut kedatangan Kai. Kris bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat dia berdiri.

"Tenanglah, Ge," bisik Tao yang berdiri di belakang Kris.

Kris menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, lagu pernikahan mengalun dan masuklah Kai yang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Paman Zhang. Senyum malu-malunya mengembang saat matanya saling bertatapan dengan Kris yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya di altar.

Kris sedikit tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan di belakang Kai dengan rambut warna-warninya, sebagai pendamping pengantin. Ya ampun, dalam acara sakral begini, pilihan warna yang dibuat Sehun untuk rambutnya benar-benar...urgh! Mati-matian Kris berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menjambak rambut pelangi itu.

Namun Kris berusaha menguasai rasa terkejutnya dengan mengalihkan matanya lagi pada Kai yang juga ternyata menyadari ekspresi terkejut Kris setelah melihat rambut Sehun. Kai tersenyum geli padanya.

Sesampainya di altar, Paman Zhang meletakkan tangan Kai pada telapak tangan Kris, "Paman serahkan dia padamu. Kau harus menjaga dia baik-baik, Yifan," pesan Paman Zhang.

Kris mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum, "Doakan kami, Paman," ucapnya.

Paman Zhang lalu turun dari altar sementara kedua mempelai mulai menghadap pada pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka berdua.

Upacara sakral itupun dimulai. Kedua mempelai mengucap sumpah setia bersama dalam suka dan duka. Mereka kemudian saling bertukar cincin dan diakhiri keduanya saling berciuman.

Gemuruh sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan tamu undangan yang hadir mengiringi momen indah itu. Mereka tersenyum dalam ciuman dalam mereka. Akhirnya, mereka terikat dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

Nyonya Wu yang menyaksikan pernikahan putra satu-satunya itu tak sadar menitikkan air mata. "Akhirnya putraku bahagia, Zhang," bisiknya pada Paman Zhang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dia berhak bahagia, Nyonya, mereka berdua berhak bahagia..." timpal Pamn Zhang.

Nyonya Wu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan atas kata-kata Paman Zhang barusan.

Kue pengantin besar bertingkat 5 nampak berdiri megah di atas meja kaca di tengah ruangan. Kris dan Kai bersama-sama memegang sebuah pisau besar untuk memotong kue tinggi itu dari atas sampai bawah yang diiringi tepuk tangan tamu yang kini sudah berdiri mengelilingi mereka.

Para pelayan dengan sigap melanjutkan memotong-motong kue itu menjadi potongan kecil-kecil untuk disajikan pada semua orang.

Kai mengambil potongan pertama dan menyerahkannya pada Nyonya Wu, "Ini untuk Eomma…" ucap Kai sambil menyerahkan piring kue itu pada Nyonya Wu.

"Ommoo! Terimakasih, menantuku yang manisss!" pekik Nyonya Wu sambil mengecup pipi Kai.

Wajah Kai memerah mendengar kata 'menantu' terlontar dari bibir Nyonya Wu. Lagi-lagi dia memamerkan senyum malu-malunya.

"Aigooo! Pengantinmu ini benar-benar manis, Yifan," Nyonya Wu gemas dan mencubit pipi Kai. Wanita cantik itu sepertinya telah menjadi fans berat Kai.

Yifan dan Paman Zhang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Kai semakin merah mendengar kata 'pengantin'.

"Sudah, Eomma, jangan goda dia lagi…" Kris merangkul pundak Kai.

Nyonya Wu hanya terkikik geli melihat pengantin baru itu. Ahhh…mereka mengingatkannya akan mendiang suaminya.

Paman Zhang menyerahkan dua piring kecil berisi potongan kue pengantin mereka, "Ini untuk kalian. Masak pengantinnya sendiri tidak makan."

Kris dan Kai menerima piring itu sambil tersenyum. Dengan jahil, Kai mencolek krim kue itu dan menempelkannya pada pipi Kris.

"Aish! Kau ini jahil sekali, chagi…"

Kai tertawa geli melihat wajah Kris yang sukses ditempeli krim kue. Kris membalas dengan menempelkan krim kue itu ke bibir bawah Kai, dan gantian dia yang tertawa-tawa.

Kai cemberut karena perlakuan Kris. Dia mengangkat tangannya hendak membersihkan krim di bibirnya, namun ditahan oleh Kris.

"Eh,kenapa, hyung? Bibirku mau kubersihkan," Kai menaikkan alisnya heran.

Kris menyeringai sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai dan melumatnya lembut selama beberapa detik, "Bibirmu benar-benar manis, chagi…" bisik Kris.

Wajah Kai benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang. Mereka rupanya tidak sadar kalau Nyonya Wu masih di dekat mereka dan melihat adegan itu.

"Yak! Wu Yifan! Kau ini apa-apan eoh?! Sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum begini?!" pekiknya sambil menjitak kepala Kris.

"Aduh, eomma, appooo!" Kris meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis terkena jitakan.

Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Kris manyun setelah dijitak ibu mertuanya. Aduhhh…Ibu mertua? Lagi-lagi wajah Kai memerah.

Para tamu undangan menikmati hidangan yang telah di sediakan. Band yang mereka sewa memainkan lagu-lagu indah dan romantis untuk menemani semua yang ada disitu.

Kris dan Kai nampak berbaur dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Chukkae, Kris. Akhirnya jadi juga kau menyusul kami berdua," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Xiumin.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Yeol, Xiumin-hyung. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan menyusul kami?" tanya Kris pada Luhan dan Suho, yang membuat wajah mereka berdua memerah karena malu.

"Hehehe…doakan saja ya. Sedang kami persiapkan sih, tapi kami belum menemukan tanggal pastinya," jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Huaa…nanti undang kami juga ya, hyung. Atau libatkan kami dalam persiapan kalian. Aku ingin membantu!" seru Kai girang.

"Hmm…tapi kami tidak suka Pororo lho," canda Luhan, yang diikuti gelak tawa dari yang lain.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil memandang Kris dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Kris terkekeh dan mengecup dahinya, membuat pipi Kai memerah.

"Uwooo….mesranya… Jadi iri!" goda Chanyeol sambil mengerling jahil pada pengantin baru itu. Dasar happy virus!

Wajah Kai memerah sempurna. Senyum malu-malu terulas di bibirnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan buket bunga yang masih dia pegang.

"Lho, Kai, kau seharusnya melempar buket bunga itu pada teman-teman," kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk buket bunga yang dipegang Kai.

"O iya, aku lupa…" Kai menepuk keningnya.

Kris tertawa geli melihat tingkah polos Kai, "Ya sudah, lempar sekarang saja, chagi," usulnya.

Kai mengangguk.

"Teman-teman, Kai akan melemparkan buket bunganyaaa!" teriak Sehun heboh.

Semua tamu undangan yang masih menyandang status lajang langsung berdiri bergerombol di belakang Kai menunggu lemparan buket bunga itu.

"Siap ya!" teriak Kai sambil berdiri membelakangi mereka.

Kai lalu melempar buket bunga itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Semua yang menunggu langsung semangat bergerak ke sana kemari, bahkan ada yang sampai melompat-lompat, mencari-cari titik yang kira-kira pas dengan buket bunga itu mendarat. Pekikan dan teriakan heboh mengiringi adegan itu sampai….hup!

Bunga itu tepat mendarat di tangan Sehun. Wajah Sehun merona sambil memandang Tao dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Wuhuuuu….ihiyyyyy! Sepertinya bakalan ada yang menyusul Kris dan Kai nih…! Ffiiiiwwiiiittt!" godaan dan siulan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir teman-teman mereka.

Kris dan Kai tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Sehun dan Tao yang habis dijahili oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Kai, selamat yaaaa!" Dari kejauhan Chen berlari menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Kai dengan erat. Lay mengekor di belakangnya.

Lay dan Chen bergandengan tangan. Kai memandang heran teman kerjanya di bar dulu itu, "Chen, kau dan Lay-hyung..."

"Oh...hahahaha... Iya, Kai, kami memang pacaran... " Lay nyengir sedangkan Chen tersenyum malu-malu.

Kris menaikkan alisnya heran, "Lho, jinjja? Memang kalian bertemu di mana?"

"Sebenarnya Chen itu asisten di studio foto ku. 3 bulan yang lalu dia melamar bekerja di situ. Aku menerimanya karena saat itu aku memang butuh seorang asisten untuk menggantikan salah satu asistenku yang keluar kota," papar Lay yang diikuti anggukan Chen.

Kris dan Kai manggut-manggut. Mereka terkejut sekaligus senang dengan kabar bahagia yang tak terduga ini.

Pesta pernikahan pun selesai digelar. Tamu-tamu undangan sebagian besar sudah pulang.

"Luhan, Suho, terimakasih ya atas bantuan kalian mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan ini. Kau juga, Lay, foto-foto hasil bidikanmu benar-benar hebat," ucap Kris pada teman-temannya.

"Tidak masalah, Kris, sudah tugas kami membantumu... Kami pulang duluan ya. Sekali lagi selamat untuk pernikahan kalian. Doakan kami cepat menyusul kalian," ucap Luhan sebelum akhirnya menggandeng Suho keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"Sepertinya kami juga harus pulang, Kris. Setelah ini kami ada jadwal memotret orang lain," pamit Lay.

"Kai, kami pulang ya. Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu," Chen menimpali.

Kris dan Kai bergantian memeluk mereka.

Dari kejauhan nampak Nyonya Wu dan Paman Zhang menghampiri mereka.

"Yifan, eomma ingin kembali ke hotel. Eomma benar-benar capek. Zhang akan mengantar eomma," kata Nyonya Wu yang memang nampak sangat letih.

"Oke, eomma, besok kami yang akan mengantarmu ke bandara ya. Jangan menolak. Paman, setelah mengantar Eomma, Paman langsung pulang saja," Kris beralih memandang Paman Zhang.

"Lho, kalian yakin? Apa tidak butuh bantuan untuk membereskan apartemen kalian?" tanya Paman Zhang.

"Tidak usah, Paman, besok saja. Paman pasti lelah. Istirahatlah. Besok pagi biar aku dan Jongin yang mengantar eomma ke bandara," jawab Kris.

Paman Zhang menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Oke, Yifan, Jongin, eomma pulang ke hotel dulu nee.. Kalian pulanglah, pasti lelah," Nyonya Wu mengecup pipi Kris dan Kai bergantian.

"Terimakasih, eomma... Eomma juga istirahat ya.. Sekali lagi terimakasih.." ucap Kai tulus sambil memeluk Nyonya Wu erat sambil tersenyum.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Kris tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kris dan Kai kembali ke apartemen mereka. Gurat kelelahan tampak di wajah mereka, namun tentu saja hal itu tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaan di hati mereka.

Sesampai di kamar, mereka langsung membaringkan tubuh mereka di ranjang tanpa mengganti tuxedo mereka. Kris menarik tubuh Kai ke dalam pelukannya. Kai meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kris, dan meletakkan tangannya melintangi dada Kris. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Hyung…" panggil Kai.

"Hm?"

"Kau sangat tampan dengan tuxedo ini…" tutur Kai polos.

Kris terkekeh geli, "Maksudmu aku tampan hanya saat mengenakan tuxedo ini saja begitu?" godanya.

Kai memukul dada Kris pelan, "Bukan begitu maksudku, hyung… Maksudku waktu tadi aku berjalan menuju altar dan melihatmu menunggu di sana, kau benar-benar terlihat sangaaaa…atttt tampan. Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat ada cahaya putih yang menyelubungi tubuhmu. Kau seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Aku bahkan membayangkan ada sayap di punggungmu. Memang sih, momen itu sempat agak rusak saat kau memasang ekspresi aneh saat melihat rambut pelangi Sehun, tapi untungnya kau cepat mengendalikan diri dan kembali tersenyum padaku. Hihihi..." celoteh Kai yang diakhiri kikikan.

Kris tertawa geli mendengar celoteh polos Kai, "Ada-ada saja kau ini. Kau juga manis tadi. Apalagi kalau kau menutup wajahmu yang tersenyum malu dengan buket bunga. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia hari ini. Akhirnya kita menikah dan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, chagi."

Dia membelai punggung Kai tanpa menyadari kalau sentuhannya itu membuat Kai mengantuk.

"Chagi..." panggil Kris.

"..."

Kris heran Kai hanya diam ketika dipanggil. Dia memandang ke bawah berusaha melihat wajah Kai. Namja tan itu nampak memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengkuran halusnya terdengar menandakan sang pemilik sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Kris tersenyum hangat, "Kau pasti sangat lelah," bisiknya, "Tidurlah, chagi, mimpi indah. Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. I Love you, Kai."

Setelah Kris mengecup puncak kepala Kai, dia pun menyusul belahan jiwanya itu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Hallo, readers...

Akhirnya bisa juga bikin chapter ini meskipun harus bolak-balik bongkar pasang.

Terus terang agak susah bikin chapter ini. Author agak susah nyeritain tentang pernikahan soalnya... Rada gak nyampe imajinasinya... #plak.

Tapi mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya... #bow

.

Balesan review :

**lee minji elf**

Iya, chingu, ini mereka akhirnya nikah... yeyyyy...

**ichigo song**

Paman Zhang emang orang yang paling sabar dan ngerti sama kelakuan mesum Kris...XD

**AhrastringsElf**

Gak pa-pa, chingu..^^ Author malah pengen gantiin posisinya Kris...Pengen manjain Kai..wkwkwk

**flamintsqueen**

Makanya author pengen banget di posisi Kris... Dapet paket lengkap, combo pula... Hihihi

**ayumKim**

Nih mereka nikah... Chingu dateng gak ke nikahan mereka? hihihi

**MissYifanCho**

Dan andai Kris itu author...

**nadia**

Samaaaa...author juga pengen mereka jadian beneran... Tapi kek nya gak mungkin ya... Hahaha

**Guest**

Kris bakalan cinta sama Kai terus pokoknya, biarpun lamarannya aneh...^^

**adiliataruni7**

Nanti mudah-mudahan author bikin sampe mpreg yaa... Lagi nyemplung ke situs laen yang bikin cerita mpreg, biar dapet feel-nya..

**nhaonk**

Iya, chingu, author paling kasih konflik ringan aja...^^

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Wkwkwkwk...ternyata author masih gak bisa bikin NC

**putrifibrianti96**

Author juga seneng Kriskai kawin, semoga di dunia nyata bisa kejadian... (nah lho?)

**faomori**

Nah ntu dia, masih belum bisa bikin NC... XD

**kriskai shipper**

Sama author juga gak tega kalo konfliknya berat... Gak berat-berat sih mudah-mudahan..

**wu kkamjong**

Nanti punya anak kok... Mudah-mudahan sih mpreg ya... ^^V

**natali**

iya, chingu, lagi author pelajarin cerita-cerita mpreg, biar dapet feelnya... ;)

**DragonPanda21**

Konflik palingh author kasih yang ringan ya, agak susah kalo yang berat... XD

**drwtwdtldll38**

Eptipi tuh ftv-nya sctv... Hihihi... Anu-anu gimana maksudnya, chingu? #pura-pura ga ngerti# Hahaha... Ini dah apdet yaa.. ;)

**zuheeheenimpetalsindo**

Kriskai emang sweet... Orang Kai-nya aja sweet gt ... XD

**LulluBee**

Ini dah lanjut ya, chinguu... ^^

**doubleAA10**

Kris mah gak bakalan romantis, paling yang ada dingin atau mesumnya yang akut... Hahaha... Sumpe dah author dah nyoba bikin NC, tapi kagak bisa... Deg-degan pas bikina... Wkwkwk..

**Nuranibyun**

Bangkai emang sweet kokkkk… Wakakakak… Ini udah lanjut yaa.. ^^

**Jieze**

Halo, chingu, salam kenal juga... Wah, fans-nya Hunkai ya? Author juga awalnya seneng banget sama Hunkai, tapi gak tau kenapa malah bikin epep ttg Kriskai.. Wkwkwkwk... Makasih banyak yaa... ^^

.

.

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah baca, review, follow, atau favoritin epep ini dan epep author yang lain... Semoga Tuhan YME ngebales kebaikan chingu-chingu semua... #bow

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai**

**Pairing : Kriskai **

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

BEING PARENTS

"Omo, Paman, sepertinya Kris-hyung sudah pulang! Aduh, bagaimana ini?! Kita belum memasak makan malam..." Kai panik begitu melihat mobil Kris sudah terparkir rapi di halaman rumah mereka. Ini masih jam 4 sore. Kris biasanya pulang malam hari, paling cepat jam 7 malam.

Kai dan Paman Zhang memang baru pulang dari supermarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dan malam ini Kai ingin memasakkan masakan kesukaan Kris.

"Tenanglah, Jongin, Yifan tidak akan akan marah kok" Paman Zhang berusaha menenangkan. Kris memang tidak bisa marah jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang dia sayang, terutama Kai. Mana mungkin dia marah pada belahan jiwanya itu? Paman Zhang tahu persis itu.

Setelah membayar taxi dan mengambil barang belanjaan dari bagasinya, secepat kilat Kai berlari memasuki halaman luas rumah itu.

"Kami pulaaangg! Yifan-hyung, kau sudah pulang ya? Mianhe, aku dan Paman Zhang habis berbelanja..kami- "

"Appaa!"

Tubuh Kai membeku. Suara itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia ada di sini?

Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun nampak berlari keluar dari kamar mereka. Tubuhnya telanjang, basah, dengan busa sabun di sana-sini. Sesampainya di hadapan Kai yang masih berdiri mematung, anak laki-laki ini melompat-lompat sambil mengangkat tangannya, minta digendong.

"Appa sudah pulang yah? Gendong Baekkie, appa!" pintanya manja.

Meskipun masih bingung, Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong bocah cilik yang memanggil dirinya Baekkie itu. Dia tak peduli bajunya ikut-ikutan basah, karena dia sendiri sebenarnya bahagia melihat bocah ini. Bocah yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Baekkie, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini heum? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Yifan Daddy yang membawa kami kemari.." jawab Baekkie dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kami? Memang kau kesini dengan siapa?"

"Sama Kyungie, Appa... Terus tadi Yifan-daddy menyuruh kami memanggilya Daddy, dan memanggilmu Appa. Kyungie sedang mandi sama Daddy.." celotehnya.

Sambil menggendong bocah itu, Kai lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Dan pemandangan manis terpampang di hadapannya.

Kris nampak sedang menggosok punggung seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang sedang sibuk dengan mainan bebek karetnya di dalam _bathtub_. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati Kris mencuci rambut bocah itu, khawatir matanya akan terkena shampo atau air.

Hati Kai bergetar melihat pemandangan itu. Seorang Kris Wu yang terlihat kaku dan dingin di luar, ternyata bisa sangat lembut terhadap anak kecil. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata namja dingin ini bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang baik?

"Hyung?" panggil Kai.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Kai yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi sambil menggendong Baekkie.

"Chagi, kau sudah pulang? Sini bantu aku memandikan mereka" Kris tersenyum lembut pada Kai.

"Appa..." Kyungsoo –nama bocah di dalam _bathtub_- melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah Kai.

Kai berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang besar itu. Setelah mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun –nama asli dari bocah yang digendong Kai-, dia lalu ikut-ikutan Kris yang berjongkok di samping _bathtub_. Kai menatap Kris seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kejutanku?" tanya Kris. Tangannya masih sibuk menyirami tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggosok tubuh Baekhyun.

Bukan, Kai bukannya tidak suka dengan kejutan dari Kris ini. Dia bahagia...sangat bahagia. Akhirnya impiannya untuk bisa memiliki keluarga utuh terkabul. Setelah menikah dengan Kris 6 bulan yang lalu, apalagi yang dapat melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka selain mengadopsi anak bukan?

Hanya saja, Kai merasa tidak enak pada Kris. Namja ini sudah begitu banyak memberinya kebahagiaan. Dia tidak ingin membebani Kris dengan permintaan-permintaannya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah membahas tentang masalah adopsi anak padanya. Masih menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sampai Kris tampak benar-benar siap.

Namun tentu saja, Kris bukanlah Kai. Bagi Kris, permintaan Kai adalah suatu kehormatan baginya. Bahkan meskipun Kai tidak mengucapkan keinginannya, Kris akan mengerti apa yang Kai inginkan. Cukup dengan pandangan mata, Kris akan langsung tahu.

Sama hal nya dengan permasalahan mengadopsi anak ini. Kai memang tidak pernah cerita padanya tentang Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namun tingkah aneh Kai-lah yang membuat Kris akhirnya diam-diam menyelidiki Kai.

.

**Flashback On**

Kris punya kebiasaan menelepon Kai hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan-nya antara pukul 10-11 pagi, karena itu adalah waktu-waktu dimana beban pekerjaannya akan sedikit berkurang di kantor.

Sudah sejak beberapa bulan terakhir, setiap kali dia menelepon Kai, namja _tan_ itu selalu saja sedang berada di luar rumah. Alasannya ingin mencari udara segar. Dan awalnya Kris percaya dengan alasan itu.

Namun lama kelamaan Kris curiga juga. Jika hanya ingin mencari udara segar, kenapa selalu jam 10-11? Itu kan kondisi dimana matahari sudah mulai terik dan udara sudah agak panas? Bukankah akan lebih menyegarkan jika keluar jam 8 atau 9?

Yang membuat Kris bertambah heran, setiap kali dia menelepon...selalu ada suara anak-anak melatarbelakangi percakapan mereka.

Dan saat berada di rumah, tingkah Kai juga agak aneh. Dia sering melamun dan kadang berlama-lama menatap handphone-nya. Akhirnya suatu malam, Kris diam-diam mengotak-atik handphone Kai saat namja itu sedang mandi.

Dan apa yang dilihat Kris di handphone Kai membuatnya sangat tertegun. Di salah satu foto yang ada di handphone itu, tampak Kai berfoto dengan 2 orang namja cilik yang sangat lucu. Kai terlihat bahagia. Kedua bocah itu pun sepertinya sudah sangat dekat dan menyukai Kai.

Keesokan harinya, diam-diam Kris mengikuti kemana Kai pergi. Pagi hari dia berpura-pura berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa. Sebenarnya dia hanya memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari rumahnya, ditempat yang agak tersembunyi.

Dan benar saja...sekitar pukul 10, Kai keluar dari rumah dan menyetop sebuah taxi yang lewat. Saat dirasa jarak mereka aman, Kris lalu melajukan mobilnya mengikuti taksi Kai. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit perjalanan, taksi yang ditumpangi Kai berhenti di depan sebuah tempat di pinggir kota.

Kris tahu betul itu tempat apa, karena salah satu sahabatnya, Lee Seungyeol, adalah pengelola tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah panti asuhan. Ooo...kesini rupanya Kai biasa pergi saat jam-jam seperti ini. Satu jam kemudian Kai akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu dan kembali menyetop taxi untuk mengantarnya kembali ke rumah.

Sepeninggal Kai, Kris memasuki panti asuhan itu. Seungyeol langsung menyambutnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus senang.

"Wowww...apa yang membuat seorang Kris Wu datang ke sini?!" sambutnya sambil berdiri dan memberikan pelukan hangat pada kawannya itu.

"Hahaha...yang jelas bukan untuk bertemu denganmu.." jawab Kris sambil menyeringai jahil.

Seungyeol meninju lengan Kris pelan, "Dasar kau! Oya, maaf ya aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Waktu itu kebetulan panti asuhan ini sedang ada acara juga" sesalnya.

"Aniyo, gwenchana... Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang penting kau doakan semoga pernikahan kami awet ya.." Kris tersenyum.

"Tentu saja... Ngomong-ngomong apa yang menyebabkanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Seungyeol.

"Hmmm...sebenarnya aku mencari 2 orang anak kecil di sini. Aku melihat mereka dari foto," jawab Kris ragu-ragu.

Seungyeol mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kris, di sini ada sekitar 100 anak. Kau harus lebih spesifik. Mana sini kulihat foto mereka?"

"Aku tidak punya sih..."

Kris kemudian mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menunjukkan salah satu foto dirinya dan Kai.

"Ini suamiku. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ini kan Kai-ssi. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya! Dia ke sini hampir setiap hari, Kris! Jadi dia suamimu?!" tanya Seungyeol semangat.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memasukkan kembali handphone nya di saku celananya.

"Apa benar dia sering datang?" tanya Kris.

"Sudah hampir 3 bulan ini. Sepertinya dia suka anak-anak. Dan belakangan dia dekat dengan 2 orang anak yang ada disini, Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Kai tampak sangat menyayangi mereka. Sepertinya dia ingin sekali mengadopsi mereka, tapi entah kenapa dia masih ragu-ragu. Memangnya dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu?"

"Tidak pernah. Mungkin dia malu untuk cerita padaku...atau bahkan dia takut" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresi sedih tercetak di wajahnya.

"Omo! Jangan bilang kau masih tidak suka dengan anak-anak, Kris!" Seungyeol melebarkan matanya.

Kris memang sangat sulit untuk akrab dengan anak kecil. Bukannya benci atau tidak suka anak kecil. Entahlah...rasanya tidak nyaman saja. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap terhadap anak kecil.

"Entahlah...mungkin saja.. Aku kan tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil, Yeol."

Seungyeol mengangguk maklum,"Begini saja. Kau cobalah dulu beberapa hari ke sini bermain dengan 2 orang anak itu. Mereka anak-anak yang manis kok, tidak pernah membuat ulah...yaa paling kenakalan biasa. Pasti akan menjadi kejutan menyenangkan jika pada akhirnya kau diam-diam mengadopsi mereka."

Kris menimbang-nimbang usul Seungyeol. Sebenarnya berat juga, mengingat dia memang sangat sulit mendekati anak kecil. Dengan wajah dingin dan sikap kakunya, anak kecil pasti akan ketakutan jika melihat dia.

Namun demi Kai, pastinya apapun akan dia lakukan. Jika ini bisa membuatnya bahagia, kenapa tidak dicoba? Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Kris akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, akan kupanggil mereka ke sini. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terbiasa dengan mereka."

Seungyeol lalu membawa 2 orang bocah cilik ke hadapan Kris.

"Ini mereka, Kris, perkenalkan. Ini Byun Baekhyun dan yang ini Do Kyungsoo.. Anak-anak, perkenalkan, nama Tuan ini adalah Kris. Panggil dia Paman Kris ya" kata Seungyeol lembut.

Kris tetaplah Kris. Tak peduli betapa menggemaskannya 2 mahluk cilik di depannya, ekspresinya tetap saja tidak berubah. Dingin dan kaku. Lihatlah 2 anak kecil itu membelalakkan mata mereka karena ketakutan, seperti melihat hantu.

Tubuh mereka gemetar. Mereka reflek menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik tubuh tinggi Seungyeol, sambil mencengkeram celana belakangnya.

"Aigooo...anak-anak, kenapa malah bersembunyi? Paman ini tidak menakutkan kok... Kriss..." Seungyeol melotot pada Kris. Dia berusaha menarik 2 anak kecil itu untuk maju dan berdiri di hadapan Kris. Tetap mereka tidak mau.

Kris menghela nafasnya berat. Dia berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak kaku dan menakutkan. Diam-diam diakuinya kalau dua bocah cilik ini sangat menggemaskan. Senyum hangat tanpa sadar tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Dia lalu berlutut di hadapan Seungyeol, berusaha membujuk 2 anak kecil yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tubuh temannya itu.

"Hai, anak-anak... Perkenalkan namaku Kris, tapii..kalian bisa memanggilku Yifan" sapanya ramah.

Begitu mendengar suara lembut Kris, 2 anak kecil itu lalu mengintip dari balik kaki Seungyeol. Memandang Kris takut-takut dengan mata lucu mereka. Mungkin mereka mulai berpikir kalau Kris tidaklah menakutkan.

Perlahan-lahan mereka melangkah maju mendekati Kris. Kris melebarkan senyumnya saat kedua bocah itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Baekkie. Paman Seungyeol bilang usiaku 3,5 tahun," celoteh salah satu anak dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Sepertinya ketakutannya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Hmmm...na-namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku biasa dipanggil Kyungie" kata bocah cilik yang satu lagi dengan suara pelan. Matanya bulat dan besar. Nampaknya Kyungsoo lebih pemalu dibandingkan Baekhyun. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, masih tidak berani menatap Kris. Tangan mungilnya sibuk memainkan ujung kaosnya.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya puas. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak pelan rambut Bakehyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan takut pada paman... Paman tidak bermaksud jahat kok. Paman cuman ingin kenal dan bermain dengan kalian. Kalian mau?"

Seungyeol nyaris pingsan rasanya. Ternyata bisa juga temannya ini bersikap lembut kepada anak-anak. Nampaknya keberadaannya tidak diperlukan lagi. Kris sudah bisa menangani Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Memangnya Paman ingin bermain apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuat Kris gemas setengah mati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga pergi ke taman bermain? Kalian mau? Disana kita bisa membeli es krim," tawar Kris.

Kedua bocah itu langsung berbinar-binar mendengar 'taman bermain' dan 'es krim'. Mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan semangat.

"Boleh aku membawa mereka, Yeol?" tanya Kris sambil berdiri.

Seungyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja boleh, asal hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai malam," pesannya.

"Tentu saja. Percayakan mereka padaku" Kris mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kris lalu menggandeng Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Ternyata bermain bersama anak-anak itu menyenangkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Kris sekarang. Meskipun awalnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih malu dan takut pada Kris (terutama Kyungsoo), lama kelamaan mereka sudah tidak malu-malu lagi. Mereka sudah berani bermanja-manja pada Kris. Kris merasakan hangat di dadanya, dia merasa sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Benar-benar perasaan yang hebat.

Kris perhatikan, si kecil Baekhyun yang paling aktif dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Jika Baekhyun akan menarik-nariknya ke sana kemari ke tempat yang dia mau, Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Saat Kris ingin membelikan pakaian untuk mereka berdua, Baekhyun yang memilihkan warna untuk Kyungsoo (selain untuk dirinya sendiri tentu), karena Kyungsoo malu untuk bilang warna apa yang dia suka. Hal itu terjadi juga saat mereka membeli es krim. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang memilihkan rasa untuk mereka berdua.

"Kyungie, kalau kau mau beli apa-apa lagi, kau tinggal bilang saja pada paman ya... Jangan malu-malu," Kris berkata lembut.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk beristirahat di sebuah kedai es krim.

"Kyungie tidak akan berani meminta apa-apa, Paman!" celoteh Baekhyun yang asyik menjilat-jilat es krim vanila nya.

"Lho kenapa?" tanya Kris heran.

"Kyungie bilang, dulu appa dan ommanya akan memukulnya dengan kayu kalau dia berani meminta sesuatu pada mereka."

DEG!

Hati Kris mendadak terasa ditusuk sesuatu. Dia tidak menyangka anak sekecil Kyungsoo adalah korban kekerasan orang tua kandungnya. Pantas saja dia jadi anak yang tertutup dan pemalu. Kris jadi berpikir, apa Kai mengetahui masa lalu Kyungsoo.

"Benar begitu, Kyungie?" Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kris mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Kyungie, jangan sedih ya. Paman tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau meminta sesuatu. Sekarang coba Kyungie bilang, Kyungie minta apa?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Iya! Kyungie minta apa? Paman ini kan baik, Kyungie!" celoteh Baekhyun riang. Dia lalu ikut-ikutan mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan mungilnya. Kris mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya yang berair karena ingin menangis.

"Be-benarkah Paman tidak akan m-memukul Kyungie kalau Kyungie m-minta sesuatu?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja, Kyungie... Kyungie memang minta apa?"

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, masih takut sepertinya. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu, "Balon..."

Kris menaikkan alisnya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Balon? Kyungie mau balon?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kris penuh harap.

"Aigooo, Kyungie... Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kajja kita ke tempat penjual balon.." Kris lalu menggandeng 2 bocah cilik itu.

Sesampainya di tempat penjual balon, Kris bertanya lagi, "Nah, Kyungie, kau mau balon warna apa?" Kris membungkukkan badannya untuk menesejajarkan matanya dengan mata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie mau balon pororo, Paman" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke salah satu balon yang berbentuk boneka pororo.

"Paman, Baekkie juga mau..." kata Baekhyun manja sambil melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Kris.

Kris terkekeh... "Baiklah, Baekkie mau yang mana?"

"Mau angry bird merah" tunjuk Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat.

"Kenapa angry bird? Kau tidak suka pororo?" Kris heran. Menurutnya, angry bird itu burung yang menakutkan bagi anak-anak.

"Suka... Tapi angry bird mengingatkanku pada Paman. Wajah Paman kan mirip angry bird. Iya kan, Kyungie?" Baekhyun meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik bermain-main dengan balon pororo-nya. Kyungsoo menatap Kris sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu, sementara Baekhyun terkikik-kikik.

Sumpah demi apapun! Ingin rasanya Kris tertawa sambil berguling-guling di tanah mendengar celoteh polos Baekhyun. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang mengatakan kalau wajahnya mirip dengan tokoh kartun burung pemarah itu. Ada-ada saja...

"Memang kenapa kalau angry bird mirip paman?" tanya Kris sambil menahan tawanya.

"Karena Baekkie sayang Paman... Biar Baekkie bisa ingat Paman terus kalau lihat balon ini" jawab Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat gembira.

"Kyungie juga sayang Paman" timpal Kyungsoo dengan suara pelannya.

Aduhhh...bagaimana mungkin Kris tidak tersentuh mendapat pengakuan cinta dari 2 orang anak kecil yang menggemaskan ini.

Dia lalu menggendong mereka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Paman juga sayang kalian" katanya sambil mencium pipi mereka bergantian, membuat keduanya terkikik karena merasa kegelian.

"Kajja kita pulang, Paman Seungyeol pasti khawatir kalau kita pergi terlalu lama," ajak Kris.

"Yaahhh..., Paman, Baekkie masih mau main sama Paman," rengek Baekhyun.

"Kyungie masih bisa ketemu Paman lagi kan?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Kris benar-benar meleleh saat ini. Dia jatuh cinta! Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya mereka tahu siapa Kris sebenarnya.

"Kalian kenal dengan Paman Kai? Atau Paman Jongin?" tanya Kris.

Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju panti asuhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih dalam gendongan Kris.

"Kenal, Paman... Paman Jongin juga baiiiiikkkkk pada kami... Dia sering mengajak kami bermain di panti asuhan! Kami sering dibelikan kue yang enaaaakkkkk sekali!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalian tahu? Paman Jongin itu suami paman..." terang Kris, tidak yakin juga apakah kedua bocah ini mengerti arti kata 'suami'.

"Jinjja?!" kedua bocah itu membulatkan matanya dan bertanya dengan kompak.

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Mau tidak kalian tinggal bersama kami?" Kris bertanya dengan nada penuh harap dari suaranya. Karena meskipun mereka bilang menyayanginya, belum tentu kan mereka mau meninggalkan panti asuhan yang sudah menjadi tempat mereka selama ini.

"Benarkah Paman mau mengajak kami? Kyungie dan Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat.

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita tinggal di rumah paman bersama-sama dengan Paman Jongin. Lalu ada juga Kakek Zhang, yang juga akan menemani kalian di sana. Bagaimana? Kalian mau?"

"Mau! Baekkie mau, Paman..Mau mau!" Baekhyun sedikit melonjak-lonjak dalam gendongan Kris, membuat Kris tertawa geli. Hiperaktif sekali anak ini.

"Kyungie mau?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kyungie mau, Paman" Kyungsoo lalu menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Kris sambil melingkarkan tangannya erat.

Kris merasa sangat bahagia. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana mengurus proses adopsi mereka.

Dan begitulah akhirnya. Seungyeol bersedia membantu mempercepat proses adopsi kedua bocah itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk sementara akan tinggal di rumah Seungyeol, agar tidak bertemu dengan Kai sampai proses adopsi benar-benar selesai. Kris ingin memberinya kejutan manis.

Dan tentu saja Kai sangat merasa kehilangan kedua bocah itu ketika Seungyeol bilang padanya Kyungsoo dan Bekhyun sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga lain.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun asyik bermain-main dengan busa sabun dan mainan karet di dalam _bathtub_. Tak jarang mereka saling mencipratkan air, atau dengan sengaja mencipratkan air ke arah Kris dan Kai. Lalu mereka akan tertawa-tawa senang melihat Kai dan Kris yang basah dan berantakan.

Kai sedikit melupakan rasa heran dan bingungnya, dan mulai terlarut dalam kegiatannya memandikan mereka berdua dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dadanya serasa mau meledak karena dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Betapa dia adalah manusia yang beruntung. Dengan suami yang sangat mencintainya dan kini anggota keluarganya bertambah dengan kehadiran 2 malaikat kecil ini (yang lagi-lagi adalah karena suaminya).

Kris melirik ke arah Kai. Dia bahagia melihat Kai yang nampak sangat menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Setelah selesai memandikan mereka, Kris dan Kai lalu membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan handuk, mereka nampak seperti kepompong sekarang.

Kris menggendong Kyungsoo, Kai menggendong Baekhyun...mereka membawa duo cilik itu ke kamar dan mengeringkan tubuh mereka.

"Hyung, pakaian mereka bagaimana?" tanya Kai.

"Tenang, chagi. Sudah kusiapkan" jawab Kris sambil membelai pipi Kai. Kris lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah tas besar dari dalamnya. Ternyata isi tas itu adalah semua keperluan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, seperti pakaian, mainan, sepatu, dan lain sebagainya yang dibawa Kris dari panti asuhan.

Kris meletakkan tas besar itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berada di atas ranjang dalam keadaan masih telanjang, berjongkok di samping tas besar itu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam tas itu.

Pasangan itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu mereka. Tubuh mereka yang mungil seperti akan ditelan oleh tas besar tersebut.

Mereka lalu mengaduk-aduk isi tas besar itu, dan mengambil beberapa buah mainan.

"Kyungie, Baekkie, pakai baju dulu... baru kalian boleh bermain-main" ujar Kai lembut.

Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun anak-anak yang patuh juga. Mereka lalu meletakkan mainan mereka. Kris dan Kai memakaikan baju di tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Nah, sudah selesai... Kalian mau bermain?" tanya Kai.

"Kyungie mau main sama Daddy sama Appa.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun juga menganggukkan kepalanya. Di tangannya sudah ada boneka rilakuma favoritnya.

Kai memandang Kris. Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain bersama" Kris lalu menggandeng Kai agar naik ke ranjang mereka.

Mereka berempat pun menghabiskan sore hari yang cerah itu dengan bermain bersama. Benar-benar keluarga yang manis.

Menjelang malam hari, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar mereka.

"Masuk, Paman Zhang" sahut Kris.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Wah...sepertinya kalian sedang asyik ya" Paman Zhang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan tersenyum.

"Kakek! Sini main sama kami!" Baekhyun merambat turun dari tempat tidur dengan berpegangan pada _bed cover_ yang menjuntai ke bawah dan berlari mendekati Paman Zhang. Tangan mungilnya lalu menarik tangan Paman Zhang menuju ranjang mereka, membuat Paman Zhang terkekeh geli.

"Baekkie, kita makan malam dulu ya... Daddy yakin kalian sudah lapar" Kris membelai kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena sebenarnya dia masih ingin bermain. Tapi di lain pihak perutnya juga sudah merasa lapar.

"Baiklah, Daddy, Baekkie mau makan... Ayo, Kyungie," ajak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo lalu mengikuti jejak Baekhyun. Dia merambat turun dari ranjang.

"Appa sama Daddy tidak makan?" Kyungsoo memandang Kris dan Kai bergantian.

"Tentu saja kami makan. Ayo, hyung, kita makan malam"

Ini adalah makan malam pertama mereka sebagai keluarga. Kris, Kai, dan Paman Zhang tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sibuk berceloteh tentang bagaimana dia dan Kyungsoo sering bermain bersama saat masih di panti asuhan. Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan karena dia sibuk dengan makanannya. Beberapa kali Kai dan Kris membersihkan wajah mereka yang belepotan makanan dengan tisu. Sampai akhirnya merekalah yang menyuapi kedua anak itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menurut saja saat mereka disuapi.

"Masakan Kakek enak!" puji Baekhyun.

"Besok buatkan lagi ya, Kek" timpal Kyungsoo.

Paman Zhang tertawa geli, "Iya, besok akan kakek buatkan makanan spesial untuk kalian."

"Baiklah, anak-anak, waktunya tidur" putus Kris.

Kai menoleh ke arah Kris, "Hyung, mereka tidur dimana?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

"Tentu saja di kamar mereka" Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kai.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Di rumah ini memang ada 2 kamar yang tidak terpakai. Biasanya 2 kamar itu digunakan jika ada tamu atau kawan mereka yang datang menginap. Tapi kan tidak cocok untuk anak-anak.

Kris tersenyum menenangkan saat dia melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah manis Kai.

"Ayo kita bawa mereka, chagi" Kris lalu menggendong Kyungsoo.

Kai lalu ikut menggendong Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Kejutan apalagi yang disiapkan oleh suami tercintanya ini?

Setelah sampai di depan salah satu pintu kamar tamu, Kris membuka pintunya.

"Tadaaaa!" serunya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kai saat melihat isi kamar Kris telah menyulapnya menjadi kamar anak. Terdapat 2 buah tempat tidur mungil berbentuk mobil-mobilan di kedua sisinya. Lantainya kini telah dilapisi karpet yang bergambar Winnie The Pooh. Dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper bergambar berbagai macam tokoh anak-anak. Di salah satu sudutnya terdapat lemari anak bergambar pororo. Di samping lemari itu ada sebuah kotak besar berisi berbagai macam mainan. Dan lihatlah lampu gantung yang juga berbentuk boneka pororo. Lucu sekali!

"Hehehe...bagus tidak? Luhan yang membantuku menyulap ini semua hari ini. Aku meminta Paman Zhang sengaja berlama-lama mengajakmu berbelanja untuk menyiapkan ini semua," Kris menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya. Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kotak mainan mereka. Melihat saudaranya bermain, Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Dia menggeliat di gendongan Kai minta diturunkan. Dan tak lama, mereka berdua tampak asyik bermain-main di lantai.

Kris merangkul pundak Kai yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat memandang duo cilik itu bermain.

"Bagaimana kejutanku, chagi? Kau suka?" bisik Kris.

Grepp!

Kai memeluk Kris erat dan menangis di dadanya, "Gomawo, hyung" suara Kai teredam dada Kris.

Kris membelai kepala dan punggung Kai dengan sayang. Hanya kebahagiaan Kai yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya sekarang. Jika kini Kai bahagia dengan kehadiran dua bocah itu, maka Kris juga merasa bahagia.

"Sudahlah, chagi, jangan menangis..." Kris berusaha menenangkan Kai yang menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya.

Mendengar suara tangis Appa-nya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandang khawatir. Apakah Appa mereka menangis karena kenakalan mereka? Begitu kira-kira yang mereka pikirkan.

"Daddy, kenapa Appa menangis? Apa karena kami nakal?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. Matanya nampak ber air karena ingin menangis.

"Kami tidak akan nakal lagi, Daddy" giliran Baekhyun yang bicara. Suaranya gemetar dan matanya ikut berkaca-kaca.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut di hadapan mereka. "Ani... Appa bukan sedih karena kalian. Appa sangat bahagia kalian mau tinggal disini bersama kami. Ini tangisan bahagia, sayang..." kata Kai lembut.

"Memangnya ada ya tangisan bahagia, Appa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dan memiringkan kepalanya imut, nampak seperti berpikir. Kai terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Tentu saja ada, Baekkie.. Nanti kalau sudah besar kalian pasti mengerti. Sekarang waktunya tidur ya... Sudah malam," Kai memeluk mereka berdua.

Keduanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah keduanya memanjat naik ke tempat tidur masing-masing, Kris dan Kai menyelimuti tubuh mungil mereka dan mencium kening mereka bergantian.

"Selamat tidur anak-anak, mimpi yang indah ya," ucap Kris sambil mematikan lampu.

"Kami sayang kalian," tambah Kai.

"Baekkie sayang Daddy, Appa, dan Kakek" ucap Baekhyun sambil menguap.

"Kyungie juga," timpal Kyungsoo. Dia melambaikan tangan mungilnya saat Kris dan Kai keluar dari kamar itu.

Dua sejoli itu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju peraduan mereka.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, hyung," ujar Kai lirih.

"Arra, yang penting malam ini kau yang berhutang padaku," bisik Kris seduktif.

"Yak! Hyung pervert!" Kai memukul lengan Kris lalu berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Kai, dan dia pun mengejar suami tercintanya.

.

.

Hallo, readers...

Ini kisahnya mereka ngadopsi anak yaa… , untuk yang mpreg akan author bikin… Trus hanimun-nya ntar aja rame-rame (nah lho?).. Hihihi…

Emang sih momen love dovey mereka dikittttt banget, gemes sama duo bocah itu soalnya…^^

Ide ini udah lama nemplok di otak author, makanya author bikin dulu mereka ngadopsi anak.

Tapi mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya... #bow

.

Balesan review :

**lee minji elf**

Sipo, chingu, ini dah lanjut yaa… ^^

**ichigo song**

Masih lanjut kok, chingu, soalnya author masih penasaran sama Yoona… (nah lho?)

**AhrastringsElf**

Hahaha…sama author juga jadi ngebayangin yang enggak2 pas bikin ni epep… .

**flamintsqueen**

Ooo…hihihi… Belum end kok, chingu, author juga gak tau sih end di chapter berapa… :D

**Dae****Kim**

Hahaha….Kai emang sengaja author bikin unyu, soalnya kalo di hari-hari kan dia emang unyu sebenernya..

**MissYifanCho**

Author yeoja koo.. Makanya pengen banget manjain dedek Kai… Wkwkwkwk

**Guest**

Hihihi…makasih ya, chinguu… Ini dah lanjut… ^^

**adiliataruni7**

Hehehe….semoga ya, chingu… Auhtor lagi nyari ide-nya ^^

**nhaonk**

Masih lanjut kok, chingu… ^^V

**putrifibrianti96**

Hahaha…bikin anak kan mereka udah sering, chingu, secara Kris-nya mesum gitu… .

**faomori**

Malem pertama nya kan mereka udah sering anu2… (#plak).. hihihi… Ini author bikin adopsi anak dulu yaa…

**kriskai shipper**

Ini dah lanjut ya, chingu ^^… Untuk masalah mpreg sedang author usahakan dapet feel ama ceritanya…. Wkwkwk

**wu kkamjong**

Sipo…ni dah lanjut ya, chingu ^^

**DragonPanda21**

Iya, chingu, ni dah apdet ^^

**drwtwdtldll38**

Hihihi…sumpah author ngakak baca ripiumu… Pake nganu-nganu lagi… Ini dah apdet lagi… ^^

**zuheeheenimpetalsindo**

Jiah…jangan diculik kkamjongnya, ntar author yang di uber-uber Kris pake sapuu… Hihihi

**LulluBee**

Makasih, chinguu… ^^

**doubleAA10**

Belom tamat, chingu, ni masih lanjut… Belum tau tamatnya ntar di mana… Wkwkwkwk…. Betul banget, chap ini rada jelimet bikinnya… O.O

**Nuranibyun**

Kan sebelumnya mereka udah sering gituan…jadi gak mlm pertama.. Udah malem ke berapa gituu… Hihihi

**KK**

Iya, chingu, udah rada dapet feel mpreg sih… Cuman masih belum ketemu aja ntar ceritanya mo kek gimana klo Kai-nya mpreg… Hihihi…

**Askasufa**

Author suka sama Laychen couple soalnya, makanya gatel pengen masukin mereka biarpun cumin nyempil dikit doing… Hihihi… Tao juga evil, sama kek namjachingunya…^^

**AyumKim**

Ooo…pantesan author kek pernah liat orang yang motongin kue.. Itu ternyata chingu toh? Soalnya author jadi tukang beres-beres mejanya… Hihihi

**Jonginwu**

Iya gpp, chigu ^^… Ntar yah author usahain bikin mpreg… Mudah-mudahan feel-nya dapet… wkwkwk

**Failed giraffe**

Halo, chingu, salam kenal yaa… Maksih udah ripiu… ^^ Emaknya emang author bikin gokil…wkwkwk

.

.

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah baca, review, follow, atau favoritin epep ini dan epep author yang lain... Semoga Tuhan YME ngebales kebaikan chingu-chingu semua... #bow

.

Trus author juga bikin epep **KRISHO** yang judulnya **'Make Me Like You'**, **'The Voice of Love'**, sama **'Love Story'.**

Don't forget to Read and Review yaaa... #bow

Anyeonggggg!


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai, Side : Tao dan Sehun**

**Pairing : Kriskai, Taohun**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

HERE COMES THE MIRACLE….

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Kok bisa dia pulang secepat ini? Yah, sejak menikah dengan Kai dan mengadopsi dua malaikat cilik, Kris berusaha untuk pulang cepat setiap harinya. Dia selalu tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah dan bermain-main dengan keluarga kecilnya. Lelah dan penat karena pekerjaan akan sirna saat dia pulang dan disambut oleh teriakan kecil dua bocah itu dan belaian sayang 'istri'-nya.

Hahaha... Dunianya benar-benar terasa indah sekarang.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara Kris membuka pintu rumah dan memasukinya. Samar-samar di dengarnya celoteh lucu yang berasal dari ruang keluarga. Kris mendekati ambang ruangan itu dan disanalah mereka berada.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nampak asyik dengan buku gambar mereka sementara bibir mungil mereka tak henti-hentinya berceloteh. Kai yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Kris dengan sabar meladeni celotehan mereka sambil sesekali membersihkan wajah mereka yang terkena coretan spidol atau crayon.

"Appa, daddy nanti pulang jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambarnya.

"Mudah-mudahan daddy bisa pulang cepat ya.. Baekkie memang mau apa kalau daddy pulang cepat heum?" jawab Kai sambil membelai kepala mungil Baekhyun.

"Baekkie mau pamer sama daddy gambar Baekkie, appa!"

"Appa, Kyungie ingin beli mainan boleh?" timpal Kyungsoo sambil memandang Kai penuh harap. Urgh! Mata bulatnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Mainan? Mainan apa, Kyungie?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Kyungie ingin beli boneka pororo, Appa." Kyungsoo menjawab malu-malu.

"Baekkie juga nee..Baekkie beli boneka juga nee, appa!" seru Baekhyun sambil melompat ke pangkuan Kai dan memencet-mencet hidung Kai dengan jari mungilnya, membuat Kai terkekeh geli. Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan naik ke pangkuan Kai dan tertawa-tawa sambil menepukkan tangannya melihat ulah saudaranya.

Hati Kris menghangat melihat pemandangan itu. "Aku pulang!" sapanya.

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh ke arah Kris. "Yeayyyy...Daddy pulangg!" seru mereka.

Benar saja, dua bocah cilik itu langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Kris. Kris berjongkok dan menumpukan salah satu lututnya ke lantai untuk menahan tubuhnya dan memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menghambur ke pelukannya bersamaan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangan mungil mereka di leher Kris lalu mencium pipi Kris masing-masing di kiri dan kanannya, menghasilkan tawa geli dari bibir Kris. Kai memandang mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bahagia dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang, hyung," sapanya manis.

"Halo, chagi!" Kris berdiri sambil menggendong Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di kiri kanan tangannya.

Kai tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, benar-benar menggemaskan. Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencium kening Kai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik melihat adegan manis antara dua ayah mereka itu. "Daddy sama Appa romantis!" celetuk Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Romantis? Memangnya Baekkie tahu artinya romantis?" tanya Kris.

"Tau dong, daddy!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bangga.

"Oya? Memangnya apa artinya romantis?" Kris bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya. Anak sekecil mereka kok bisa-bisanya mengerti arti kata romantis.

"Romantis ituuu...hmmm..apa ya? Aduh..Baekkie lupa.. Kyungie, tadi kakek Zhang bilang romantis itu apa?" Baekhyun malah melempar pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Romantis itu artinyaaa...hmmm..oiya, artinya 'cium kening', Daddy.." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya puas, seolah-olah membenarkan jawabannya.

Kai terkekeh, "Siapa yang bilang, kyungie?" tanya Kai sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kakek Zhang yang bilang, Appa. Iya kan, Baekkie?"

"Eum! Soalnya tiap kali daddy cium kening Appa, Kakek Zhang selalu bilang..romantis. Gitu, Appa!" Baekhyun menerangkan dengan semangat.

Mau tak mau Kris dan Kai tertawa geli mendengar jawaban polos keduanya. "Anak Appa sudah pintar rupanya.." Kai gemas dan mencubiti pipi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, membuat dua bocah itu menggeliat kegelian sambil memekik girang.

Kris sampai kesulitan menyeimbangkan kedua tangannya akibat gerakan-gerakan malaikat kecil itu.

"Daddy, Kyungie minta mainan boleh?"

"Baekkie juga ya, Daddy!"

Kris memandang Kai seolah-olah minta persetujuan. Kai tersenyum, "Terserah hyung saja.." "Baiklah, ayo kalian siap-siap! Malam ini kita akan ke mall membeli mainan.. Oke?" ajak Kris semangat.

Paman Zhang yang baru selesai mandi nampak berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kalian makan malam di rumah?" tanyanya sambil mengambil Baekhyun dari gendongan Kris.

"Mungkin kita makan malam di luar saja, Paman.. Paman ikut kami ya… Sekalian jalan-jalan," ajak Kris.

Paman Zhang menggeleng, "Tidak usah, Yifan, kalian saja yang jalan-jalan ya. Paman ingin istirahat," tolak Paman Zhang halus. Dia memang sudah tinggal di rumah Kris sejak kedatangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, untuk membantu mereka mengurus dua bocah itu.

"Benar Paman tidak ikut? Paman mau pesan apa?" tanya Kai.

"Hmm...sebenarnya banyak keperluan yang harus dibeli, kebetulan bahan-bahan makanan banyak yang sudah habis. Sebentar ya Paman buatkan daftar belanja dulu. Kalian ganti baju saja. Kyungie, Baekkie, kalian mau ganti baju sama Kakek atau sama ayah kalian?" tanya Paman Zhang.

"Baekkie mau ganti baju sama Daddy sama Appa, Kek" jawab Baekhyun imut.

"Kyungie juga…" timpal Kyungsoo.

Paman Zhang tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalian ganti baju ya.. Kakek mau menulis daftar belanja dulu.."

Paman Zhang kemudiankembali ke dapur untuk mengecek apa saja yang habis dan membuat daftar belanjaan setelah menyerahkan Baekhyun ke tangan Kai.

"Kita ganti pakaian mereka dulu saja, hyung, baru mengganti pakaian kita," usul Kai.

"Ide bagus. Ayo kita ke atas."

Mereka lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kai menurunkan Baekhyun dan membuka lemari pakaian mereka.

"Kalian mau pakai baju yang mana?" tanya Kai sambil mengambil beberapa buah pakaian dan ditunjukkan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ukuran tubuh mereka memang sama, jadi mereka bisa saling meminjam pakaian.

Baekhyun menunjuk pakaian berwarna biru, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunjuk yang berwarna putih.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Kris dan Kai membawa mereka ke kamar agar bisa berganti pakaian. Semuanya siap dan tinggal menunggu Paman Zhang memberikan catatan belanja mereka.

"Ini titipan Paman ya, tidak usah terbeli semua tidak apa-apa," kata Paman Zhang sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Kris.

"Tenang saja, Paman, akan kami usahakan. Kami berangkat ya, Paman. Baekkie, Kyungie, ayo cium Kakek.." kata Kris.

Dengan patuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian mengecup pipi Paman Zhang.

"Anak pintar.." puji Paman Zhang sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka.

"Kami berangkat ya, kek..!" seru mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Paman Zhang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nampak gembira ketika mereka masuk ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota itu. Malam itu suasananya cukup ramai, tapi tidak terlalu padat.

Baekhyun yang digendong Kris berkali-kali menunjuk-nunjuk toko mainan yang mereka lewati. "Masuk situ, Daddy!" atau "Boneka itu Baekkie mauuu!" atau "Nanti main di situ ya,Daddy!"

Kyungsoo yang digendong Kai cenderung lebih pendiam, hanya kedua matanya saja yang nampak berbinar-binar. Baginya yang penting malam ini dia dibelikan boneka pororo.

"Nanti ya, Baekkie, kita makan dulu ya.." bujuk Kris.

"Tapi Baekkie belum lapar, Daddy.. Makannya nanti saja, kita mainan duluu.." rengek Baekhyun sambil cemberut.

Kris terkekeh geli, "Eits, kalau tidak makan dulu nanti sakit, Baekkie malah tidak bisa main kan kalau sakit," nasihat Kris dengan sabar. Bisa juga dia sabar menghadapi anak kecil.

Kai mengulum senyumnya melihat Kris begitu sabar menghadapi Baekhyun yang cenderung hiperaktif.

Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya, berpikir. "Tapi Daddy janji ya habis makan ajak Baekkie dan Kyungie ke toko mainan," pinta Baekhyun.

"Iya,sayang, Daddy janji.." jawab Kris sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, ayo kita makan, Daddy!" seru Baekhyun ceria.

"Kyungie mau makan apa?" tanya Kai karena Kyungsoo hanya diam dari tadi. "Kyungie juga ingin mainan..tapi kalau makan, Kyungie mau Jajangmyun saja, Appa.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Aigooo! Ternyata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu kompak punya keinginan yang sama, bedanya Baekhyun lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hahaha...

Restauran jajangmyun yang ada di mall itu cukup besar. Mereka memilih meja dengan kursi panjang agar mereka berempat bisa duduk bersebelahan, karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak mau dipangku, mereka merasa sudah besar. Bahkan mereka tidak mau disuapi, maunya makan sendiri.

Kris dan Kai mengalah saja pada keinginan mereka, meskipun akhirnya mereka mengambil alih menyuapi dua bocah itu jika makan mereka belepotan dan berantakan.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan lebih banyak berceloteh, sampai-sampai dia tersedak karena berceloteh dengan mulut penuh.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"Tuu kan, Appa bilang juga apa, Baekkie.. Kalau sedang makan jangan banyak bicara, nanti tersedak," Kai mengusap-usap dada dan punggung Baekhyun sambil meminumkan air putih padanya.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun ikut-ikutan mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun. "Baekkie sabar nee," ujarnya sok dewasa, mengundang senyum geli dari 2 namja dewasa itu.

Namun batuk Baekhyun tidak juga berhenti, wajah Baekhyun memerah dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini, hyung?" Kai menatap Kris dengan agak panik.

"Coba digendong, Chagi, mungkin dia akan lebih tenang," usul Kris, tangannya sibuk menyuapi Kyungsoo.

Kai menurut, dia berdiri dan menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya pelan. Benar saja tak lama kemudian batuk Baekhyun berhenti, malah diganti dengan isakan.

"Lho, Baekkie kenapa menangis?" tanya Kris heran.

"Hiks hiks...soalnya..soalnya Baekkie tadi nakal..hiks hiks.." jawab Baekhyun di sela isaknya.

"Aigooo...Baekkie tidak nakal koo.. Uljimaa.." Kai menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut sementara Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kai.

Kyungsoo memandang saudaranya dengan mata bulatnya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, "Daddy, Kyungie juga mau digendong seperti Baekkie," pintanya.

Kris tertawa geli lalu mengulurkan tangannya menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Selesai makan, mereka langsung menuju ke salah satu toko mainan besar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang. Mereka menolak untuk digendong dan memilih berlari ke sana ke mari diantara rak-rak mainan. Celotehan mereka tidak berhenti.

"Kyungie beli pororo yang ini saja ne," Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu boneka pororo.

Kyungsoo memandang boneka yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan boneka pororo ditangannya bergantian, membanding-bandingkan.

Kris dan Kai memperhatikan percakapan dua bocah itu sambil saling melempar senyum geli.

"Tapi Kyungie lebih suka yang ini, Baekkie," jawab Kyungsoo sambil memeluk pororo di tangannya.

"Jinjja? Sini Baekkie lihat."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan boneka itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu memandangi boneka ditangannya dengan yang tadi dia tunjuk bergantian, "Iya ya.. Yang ini lebih bagus. Ya sudah Kyungie pilih yang ini saja," ujar Baekhyun ceria. Dia menyerahkan kembali pororo ditangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Boleh tidak, daddy?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya agar kedua matanya sejajar dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, "Tanya sama Appa. Boleh tidak kalau beli boneka yang ini," perintah Kris lembut.

Kedua bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang sudah berjongkok di samping mereka, "Boleh tidak, Appa?" Sekarang malah Baekhyun yang bertanya, padahal Kyungsoo yang meminta boneka itu.

"Kalian suka bonekanya?" tanya Kai.

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kalau Appa sama Daddy mau membelikan, kalian janji mau merawatnya?" tanya Kai lagi.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Arra, kalian boleh membeli boneka ini.." kata Kai akhirnya.

"Yeayyyy! Appa baik deh!" pekik mereka sambil memeluk dan menciumi wajah Kai.

Kris tertawa geli melihat wajah Kai yang agak basah setelah diciumi oleh dua bocah lucu itu. Dia lalu mengulurkan saputangannya pada Kai.

"Lihat tuh, wajah Appa jadi basah karena kalian ciumi," kata Kris sambil mencubiti pipi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, membuat mereka terkikik geli.

"Baekkie mau beli mainan apa?" tanya Kai setelah berhasil mengeringkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing, memilih-milih mainan, "Baekkie mauuu...hmmm...mauuu...boneka angry bird itu saja, Appa!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk boneka angry bird di atas kepalanya. "Boleh ya, Kyungie?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo meminta izinnya.

Kris menggeleng takjub, dua bocah yang sehati. Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

"Kenapa angry bird?" Kai menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Soalnya mirip Daddy!" jawab Baekhyun riang.

Kai memandang Kris tak percaya, dan untuk selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak...Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Chagi, jangan tertawa dong," ujar Kris sambil cemberut.

Di luar dugaan, melihat appa mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, si kecil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan tertawa. Malah gaya mereka lebih heboh. Mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memegang perut mereka, persis orang dewasa. Mau tak mau Kris ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat ketiga orang tercintanya tertawa.

Keluar dari toko mainan, mereka masuk ke pasar swalayan untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka, kebanyakan memang pesanan Paman Zhang.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di dalam troli belanja sambil bermain-main dengan boneka baru mereka. Lihatlah Kyungsoo yang menempelkan bibir pororonya ke pipi Baekhyun, seolah-olah menciumnya. Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mematuk-matukkan paruh angry bird-nya ke hidung Kyungsoo. Setelah itu mereka akan tertawa bersama-sama. Awww!

Yifan mendorong troli belanja mereka, sementara Kai sibuk dengan catatan di tangannya. "Sudah semua. Kita harus beli buah untuk anak-anak, hyung," ujar Kai.

Kris mengangguk setuju, "Setuju, chagi. Mau beli buah apa?" tanya Kris.

"Baekkie mau pisang!" sambar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Kyungie mau apel nee.." Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Boleh, ayo kita ke tempat buah-buahan." kata Kai.

Mereka lalu menuju ke rak tempat buah-buahan di pajang. Ketika asyik memilih-milih, sebuah suara menyapa mereka.

"Anyeong, Kris..."

Reflek mereka menoleh ke arah suara...tampak Yoona dan Taecyeon berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Kris dan Kai menegang, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mereka, terutama Kris. Dia benar-benar tak suka melihat Taecyeon lagi, mengingat apa yang dilakukannya dulu pada Kai.

Taecyeon sendiri sepertinya tidak berani memandang mereka, sementara Yoona tersenyum canggung. Besar kemungkinan dia tidak tahu yang dilakukan Taecyeon padanya.

"Anyeong," balas Kris dan Kai dengan kaku. Sementara kedua bocah cilik dalam troli belanja itu hanya bisa memandang mereka bergantian.

"Kalian sedang belanja ya? Wah, anak kalian lucu sekali.." puji Yoona sambil melemparkan senyum pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, yang dibalas tatapan takut oleh memang takut kalau ketemu dengan orang yang baru mereka temui, apalagi melihat wajah dingin Taecyeon.

"Terimakasih,noona.. Iya, kami sedang belanja keperluan sehari-hari. Kalian sendiri?" Kai bicara dengan nada ramah. Meskipun dalam hatinya masih ada rasa takut pada Taecyeon dan cemburu dengan Yoona, dia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah antara mereka lagi, ingin dilupakan saja.

"Iya, kebetulan kami juga sedang belanja keperluan sehari-hari. hmmm...sudah dapat semua yang kalian perlukan?" tanya Yoona lagi.

Yeoja yang baik, batin Kai. "Sepertinya sudah semua.." jawab Kai sambil mengecek daftar belanjaannya lagi.

Kris hanya diam. Tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan troli belanja itu. Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah marah Kris, menepuk-nepuk tangan Kris, membuat Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja cilik bermata bulat itu, "Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum lembut dan membungkukkan tubuhnya agar matanya sejajar dengan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri di dalam kereta dorong itu.

"Daddy tampan kalau tersenyum," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kris dengan telunjuknya.

Kris tertawa geli sambil membelai kepala Kyungsoo.

Yoona melirik sekilas pada Kris. Tampak ada gurat luka di matanya, Kai bisa menangkapnya. Ahh...yeoja itu masih mencintai Kris rupanya.

"Kita pergi saja, Yoon," Taecyeon membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan mereka, termasuk Yoona.

Yoona nampak terkejut dan malu dengan perlakuan Taecyeon padanya. Dia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ayo, chagi, kita pulang," ajak Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Kai, sementara tangan satunya mendorong troli belanja tersebut, meskipun agak kesulitan. Akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai meja kasir dan membayar semua belanjaan mereka.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kelelahan langsung tertidur pulas begitu mobil dijalankan.

"Hyung.." panggil Kai pelan.

"Hm?"

"Yoona kasihan ya?" ujar Kai.

Kris menoleh sekilas, "Kenapa, chagi?"

"Yaa..sepertinya namja itu tidak memperlakukan dia dengan baik."

Kris tersenyum, "Kau itu mudah sekali kasihan pada orang ya," Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai kepala Kai.

"Yaa..habisnya aku lihat dia tidak bahagia, hyung. Aku selalu berpikir kita semua berhak bahagia, setiap manusia. Meskipun dia pernah jahat atau melakukan kesalahan, dia punya kesempatan yang sama untuk bahagia." papar Kai.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Iya, hyung. Memangnya menurutmu tidak ya?" Kai memandang Kris dengan tatapan imut.

"Hmmm...yaaa tergantung sih. Kalau memang dia orang jahat, mungkin dia akan dapat balasan setimpal, terlepas dari hidupnya berakhir bahagia atau tidak," jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Ooo..begitu ya? Tapi aku tetap kasihan pada Yoona.. Aku merasa dia tak layak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari namja itu."

"Kau terlalu baik, chagi.."

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Hyung tidak suka ya kalau aku membahas tentang Yoona?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Wae?" Kris geli juga dengan tingkah Kai. Ada kalanya dia tidak banyak bicara dan malu-malu, namun ada kalanya dia tak berhenti berceloteh dan banyak bertanya ini itu...seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau memang hyung tidak suka aku akan berhenti bicara tentangnya," jawab Kai.

"Oooo..sebenarnya bukan tidak suka, hanya saja aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibahas tentang dia. Toh dia sudah menjadi masa laluku. Memangnya kau ingin membicarakannya?" Kris menoleh sekilas sambil berusaha tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Ani.. Ya sudah aku tidak akan membicarakan dia lagi," kata Kai akhirnya.

Kris terkekeh geli. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan mengacak surai hitam Kai, membuat Kai tersenyum manis padanya.

Sampai di rumah, mereka langsung membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Mereka berusaha hati-hati, agar dua malaikat kecil itu tidak terbangun.

Paman Zhang menyambut mereka, "Kalian sudah pulang? Senang jalan-jalannya?" tanya Paman Zhang sambil memeriksa barang-barang belanjaan yang di bawa Kris dan Kai.

"Menyenangkan pastinya, Paman. Paman sudah makan malam?" tanya Kris.

"Sudah, tadi Paman memasak ramen... Kalian istirahatlah. Biar Paman bereskan ini," kata Paman Zhang lagi.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Paman? Kubantu ya," Kai tidak tega melihat Paman Zhang membereskan barang-barang itu sendiri.

"Ish! Kau ini. Hanya membereskan ini saja Paman bisa sendiri kok. Sudah kalian tidur sana..." suruh Paman Zhang meyakinkan.

Kris dan Kai menurut lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Karena merasa lelah, mereka tak bicara banyak. Mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama dan langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka di ranjang.

Seperti biasa Kris akan memeluk tubuh Kai. "Selamat tidur, chagi... Mimpi indah ya.." bisik Kris sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kai.

"Heum...Kau juga, hyung," balas Kai sambil semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris sampai keningnya menempel di dada Kris.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Baru sebentar mereka menikmati waktu tidur mereka, ketika terdengat ketukan di pintu kamar mereka. Kai terbangun mendengar ketukan itu, diikuti oleh Kris yang juga terbangun.

Kai lalu turun dari atas ranjang dan menyeret kakinya dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Tampaklah Paman Zhang dengan ekspresi bersalah berdiri di belakang pintu mereka.

"Jongin-ah, mianhe mengganggu tidur kalian. Tapi ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Dia ada di ruang tamu sekarang."

"Tamu? Siapa malam-malam begini, Paman?" tanya Kris heran. Dia kini sudah berdiri di samping Kai.

"Hmmm...sebaiknya kalian lihat sendiri..." jawab Paman Zhang ragu.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan heran. Mereka lalu mengikuti langkah Paman Zhang menuruni tangga rumah mereka menuju ruang tamu.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat siapa sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Yoona?" seru Kris kaget saat melihat yeoja itu kini tengah berdiri di tengah ruang tamunya .

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kris, Kai, maaf aku mengganggu kalian malam-malam begini," Yoona membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kris dan Kai saling melempar pandang heran. Mau apa yeoja itu kemari? Kai melirik sebuah tas besar di kaki Yoona yang Kai duga berisi pakaian.

"Duduklah, noona..." Kai mempersilahkan.

Mereka kemudian duduk berseberangan di ruang tamu besar itu. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Yoona nampak sangat tidak enak dan bingung memulai pembicaraan dengan mereka.

"Sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian atas kedatanganku yang mendadak seperti ini, malam-malam begini lagi. Akuu...hmm..aku sebenarnya ingin meminta tolong pada kalian," Yoona akhirnya buka suara.

"Meminta tolong apa?" tanya Kris.

"Malam ini aku minta ijin untuk menginap di sini. Besok pagi-pagi aku akan berangkat ke bandara, pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan sih.. Mianhe jika permintaanku membebani kalian," papar Yoona.

Kris melirik tas besar Yoona, "Kau pergi dari apartemen Taecyeon ya?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Yoona mengangguk pelan, "Aku memutuskan akan meninggalkannya, Kris."

"Bukankah kau bilang akan meninggalkannya sejak pertemuan terakhir kita waktu itu?" tanya Kris penasaran. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Yoona waktu itu kan sudah sangat lama, berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kris tidak menyangka ternyata Yoona masih bersama Taecyeon sampai hari ini.

"Memang benar aku berniat begitu, Kris. Hanya saja entah begaimana dia selalu berhasil meyakinkanku untuk tidak meninggalkannya dan selalu berjanji akan berubah. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah menepatinya. Berulangkali dia melanggar janjinya padaku, dan berulang kali pula dengan bodohnya aku terjerat dalam janji palsunya.." Yoona menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena rasa malu yang menderanya.

Kris dan Kai memandang iba pada yeoja di hadapan mereka ini.

Sementara itu cuaca di luar sana sangat buruk. Hujan turun sangat lebat disertai angin kencang dan terkadang terdengar suara petir menggelegar.

"Noona ke sini naik apa?" tanya Kai.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat Paman Zhang datang membawakan teh untuk mereka bertiga, "Silakan diminum.."

"Terimakasih, Paman, maaf merepotkanmu.." ucap Yoona.

"Tidak masalah.." Paman Zhang membalas dengan senyuman sebelum berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Tadi aku ke sini naik taxi. Untungnya ada taxi yang lewat jadi aku-..."

DUARRRR!

Suara petir yang sangat keras mengejutkan mereka bertiga, membuat ketiganya reflek menutup telinga mereka.

"Hueeeeeeee!"

Terdengar suara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menangis dari kamarnya. Mereka sepertinya terbangun karena kaget dengan suara petir barusan.

Kris dan Kai reflek saling berpandangan, "Anak-anak..." ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Noona, kami permisi dulu yaa..." pamit Kai sebelum beranjak pergi bersama Kris ke kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka masuk ke kamar itu dan langsung menyalakan lampu kamar. Benar saja, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nampak duduk di tempat tidur mereka sambil menangis ketakutan.

"Appaaaaa! Dadddyyyyy!"

Mereka berdua mengulurkan tangan mereka minta di gendong.

"Cup cup cup... anak Appa sama Daddy kenapa menangis? Uljimaaa...cup cup..." Kai menggendong Kyungsoo dan Kris menggendong Baekhyun.

Mereka menepuk-nepuk punggung kedua bocah itu berusaha menenangkan. Namun suara petir kembali terdengar, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit tenang jadi ketakutan lagi.

"Kita buatkan susu saja, hyung," usul Kai sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo yang masih menangis histeris.

"Ide bagus, chagi. Baekkie, uljima nee..."

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Kris.

Kris dan Kai lalu turun membawa anak-anak ke dapur.

"Yoona, kami ingin membuatkan susu dulu untuk mereka. Kau tidak keberatan kan kami tinggal sebentar?" tanya Kris.

"Nee...gwenchana, Kris." jawab Yoona.

"Mereka menangis ya?" Pama Zhang yang ternyata belum tidur menyambut mereka di dapur.

"Iya, Paman, sepertinya kaget mendengar suara petir," jawab Kai.

"Kalian mau Paman buatkan susu untuk mereka?" tanya Pama Zhang.

"Tolong ya, Paman," pinta Kai yang diangguki oleh Paman Zhang.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak mulai tenang karena yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah isakan mereka.

"Baekkie takut, Daddy...Hiks hiks.." ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Jangan takut sayang, kan ada kami di sini. Kalian minum susu dulu ya.. Nanti setelah minum susu, kalian tidur lagi," bujuk Kris.

"Kyungie mau tidur di kamar Daddy sama Appa... Kyungie takutt..." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Daddy..boleh yaa?" Baekhyun memasang puppy eyes-nya dengan matanya yang masih berair.

Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi luluh Kris, "Iya, sayang, kalian boleh tidur sama kami," jawab Kai.

"Nah, ini susu untuk kalian berdua..." Paman Zhang menyerahkan dua gelas plastik yang ada tutup dan sedotannya, sehingga mereka cukup menyedot susunya tanpa khawatir akan tumpah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meraih masing-masing satu buah gelas dari Paman Zhang.

"Ayo bilang apa?" tanya Kris.

"Terimakasih, Kek..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kakek Zhang hanya terkekeh geli, "Sama-sama, anak-anak manis," balasnya.

Kris dan Kai lalu membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dua bocah itu diantara mereka.

Yoona tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang nampak asyik menyedot susu dari gelas mereka.

Tiba-tiba dia terkekeh geli, "Kalian tahu? Dari tadi mereka berdua menatapku dengan tatapan aneh..."

"Oh, jinjja?" Kai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Yang dikatakan Yoona memang benar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Yoona seolah-olah yeoja itu adalah mahluk asing, meskipun mereka masih asyik menyedot susu mereka.

"Baekkie, Kyungie, ini Bibi Yoona... Dia teman Daddy sama Appa..." ujar Kris lembut.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka dan melepaskan bibir mereka dari sedotan, "Anyeonghasseyooo..." sapa mereka sambil menguap.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian mengantuk ya? Kris, kalian tidurlah menemani mereka. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian," suruh Yoona.

"Baiklah, kami sekalian mengantarmu ke kamarmu saja kalau begitu," ujar Kris.

Dia lalu berdiri menggendong Kyungsoo diikuti Kai yang menggendong Baekhyun. Kedua bocah itu nampaknya sudah kembali mengantuk.

Mereka lalu membawa Yoona menuju kamar tamu yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar anak-anak.

"Nah, ini kamarmu, Yoon. Ngomong-ngomong, besok kau berangkat dengan pesawat jam berapa?" tanya Kris.

"Aku belum tahu, Kris. Yang jelas aku akan berangkat jam 6 pagi. Jika kalian belum bangun, tidak apa-apa, aku langsung berangkat saja." jawab Yoona.

"Kita antar saja ya, hyung," pinta Kai.

"Ani, tidak usah, Kai... Aku benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Aku sudah sangat berterimakasih malam ini diizinkan menginap di sini. Kalian tidak usah mengantarku. Aku naik taxi saja," tolak Yoona halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, noona... Kami akan mengantarmu. Tidak merepotkan kok.. Besok kan hari libur," Kai bersikeras.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan usul Kai. Akhirnya Yoona mengalah dan menganggukkan kepalanya juga, meskpun dalam hatinya dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan.

"Gomawo ne, Kris, Kai… Mianhe telah merepotkan kalian…" Yoona membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah meminta maaf. Kami tidak apa-apa kok. Sekarang kau istirahat ya. Selamat malam," ucap Kris.

Kris dan Kai lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap di gendongan mereka.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat jam 6, Kris dan Kai berangkat mengantar Yoona menuju bandara. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap ditinggal di rumah bersama Paman Zhang yang akan menjaga mereka.

Bandara Incheon pagi itu ternyata cukup ramai, mungkin karena akhir pekan. Kris, Kai, dan Yoona berjalan mendekati pintu masuk bandara.

"Kris, Kai, terimakasih ya sudah mengantarku di sini. Dan terimakasih juga sudah menerimaku menginap semalam. Bantuan kalian benar-benar berarti bagiku," ucap Yoona tulus.

"Noona hati-hati ya… Nanti sering-sering kirim kabar dari sana," ujar Kai sambil memeluk Yoona hangat.

"Kau benar-benar baik, Kai, Kris memang beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupnya," tutur Yoona diikuti oleh semburat merah di pipi Kai.

Kris terkekeh sambil mencubit pipi Kai pelan. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoona, "Maaf jika keadaannya jadi begini, Yoon. Aku harap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu," ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Yoona.

"Ani, semuanya akibat perbuatanku sendiri. Mudah-mudahan di sana aku bisa menemukan kebehagiaanku dan melupakan semua kenangan pahitku di sini. Kuharap kedua orang tuaku mengerti kondisiku." ujar Yoona sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti kondisimu," Yifan meyakinkan.

Yoona hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan masuk. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian," Yoona pamit sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kris dan Kai ikut membungkukkan tubuh mereka ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan senjata.

DORR!

Mereka reflek menundukkan tubuh mereka. Suasana benar-benar kacau. Semua orang yang ada di situ berlarian ke sana kemari karena panik. Kemudian terdengar letusan kedua yang tepat mengenai pintu kaca di belakang mereka.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" seru Kris.

Yoona yang berusaha mencari sumber letusan dengan matanya, membelalak tak percaya. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, dia melihat sosok yang begitu familiar.

"Taecyeon.." bisik Yoona.

Kris yang mendengar gumaman Yoona, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang dilihat Yoona.

Benar saja, Taecyeon nampak berdiri di sana dengan pistol di tangannya. Benar-benar sudah tidak waras!

Untung saja aparat keamanan denga sigap mengepung Taecyeon dan tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil polisi tiba. Beberapa orang polisi turun dari mobil dan langsung meringkus Taecyeon.

Kris, Kai, dan Yoona tercekat melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi Taecyeon nampak meronta-ronta sambil berteriak minta di bebaskan.

"Sepertinya kita harus mendekati mereka," ajak Kris.

"Andwe, hyung, kita pulang saja yuk..." Kai mencoba menarik lengan Kris. Dia takut kalau sampai Taecyeon berhasil membebaskan diri.

"Tidak, Kai, Kris benar. Tapi akulah yang harus memberi keterangan pada polisi. Biar bagaimanapun, sasaran tembaknya pasti aku," ujar Yoona.

"Tidak, Yoon, belum tentu hanya kau. Bisa jadi kamilah yang jadi sasaran tembaknya. Kita pergi bersama. Chagi, jeballl..." mohon Kris.

Akhirnya Kai hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Untung saja mereka sempat mendekati Taecyeon sebelum dibawa pergi.

"Maaf, Pak, kami mengenal orang ini," ucap Kris sambil melirik ke arah Taecyeon yang tengah menatap mereka penuh kebencian.

"Benar begitu? Baiklah, bisakah kalian bertiga ikut kami ke kantor polisi untuk memberi keterangan?" tanya salah seorang polisi.

Kris mengangguk setuju.

Bertiga mereka lalu pergi ke kantor polisi. Mereka di sana hampir selama satu jam. Menjawab pertanyaan ini itu dari polisi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kai mendadak merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Dia langsung jatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Kai!" pekik Yoona.

Kris langsung bersimpuh di samping tubuh Kai, "Chagi..chagi, kau kenapa? Oh Tuhan, bangunlah, chagi..." Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai dengan panik.

Salah seorang polisi bergegas menelepon ambulans. "Mungkin dia kelelahan, Tuan Wu, tidurkan saja dulu dia di kursi panjang ini sampai ambulans datang," saran polisi itu.

Kris lalu menggendong tubuh Kai dan menidurkannya di sebuah kursi panjang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil ambulans pun datang. Kris dan Yoona menemani Kai ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di sana, Kai langsung di bawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Dengan gugup, Kris berjalan mondar mandir di luar ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah, Kris, aku yakin Kai tidak apa-apa. Mungkin memang dia sedang lelah.." Yoona menenangkan.

"Apakah kalian keluarga Tuan Kai?" tanya seorang dokter bernama Dr. Shim yang baru keluar.

"Aku suaminya, Dok. Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Kris cemas.

"Mulai sekarang Anda harus menjaganya dengan baik, karena Tuan Kai sedang mengandung 2 bulan," sang dokter tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Kris.

Mendengar keterangan dokter tersebut tentu saja Kris dan Yoona tidak percaya. "Tap-tapi dia kan namja, Dok.." ucap Yoona.

"Yah, memang sangat jarang terjadi pada namja. Tapi pernah ada beberapa kasus namja yang memiliki rahim sejak lahir, dan Tuan Kai adalah namja yang beruntung itu. Tidak apa-apa kok, bayinya bisa normal seperti pada umumnya, asal gizinya dijaga dengan baik. Tapi dia harus di rawat dulu sampai besok ya, karena kondisinya masih agak lemah. Kalian boleh menjenguknya sekarang. Aku permisi," Dokter itu pamit setelah berucal panjang lebar.

Sepeninggal Dokter Shim, Yoona langsung memekik, "Kris, selamat kau benar-benar akan jadi appa!"

Kris yang tersadar dari kekagetannya hanya bisa tergugu dan tanpa sadar air mata bahagia menetes dari kedua mata elangnya.

"Aigoo! Pakai nangis segala lagi. Kau harusnya bahagia, Kris, keluargamu kini benar-benar lengkap dan sempurna," ucap Yoona lembut.

Kris mengangguk, "Kau ingin ikut masuk?" tanya Kris.

Yoona menggeleng, "Nanti saja, aku menunggu di luar dulu."

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya.." pamit Kris.

Yoona tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris lalu masuk dan mendapati Kai yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Chagi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Hyung, kau sudah dengar dari dokter? Dia bilang aku hamil…" ujar Kai semangat.

Kris terkekeh mendengar antusias Kai, "Tentu saja, chagi. Tadi dokter bilang padaku. Terimakasih ya, kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa dalam hidupku," ucap Kris sambil mengecup kening Kai.

Wajah Kai langsung bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata Kris. Rasa bahagia menyeruak dalam hatinya karena pada akhirnya dia bisa membuat keluarga kecilnya benar-benar utuh.

"Hyung, Yoona-noona mana?" tanya Kai.

"O iya, dia menunggu di luar.. Sebentar aku panggilkan dia," kata Kris.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan dia malah tidak mendapati Yoona di manapun. Sebuah pesan singkat tiba-tiba masuk di handphone-nya. Ternyata dari Yoona.

"_Kris, maaf ya aku pergi tanpa pamit. Bukannya berniat tidak sopan, aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada kalian karena telah merepotkan. Selamat kuucapkan sekali lagi atas kehamilan Kai. Hmmm..mungkin tak pantas jika aku mengucapkan ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin menumpahkan perasaanku sekarang dan tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentangku karena aku tak berniat macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalauaku masih mencintaimu, Kris,…..sangat mencintaimu, mungkin lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kebersamaanku dengan Taecyeon selama ini semata-mata karena aku takut sendirian, aku tak ingin kesepian tidak ada orang di sampingku, setelah kau pergi dari hidupku. Dan terus terang aku iri melihat kebahagiaan keluarga kalian, dan aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Mianhe…Tapi aku tahu, aku sama sekali tidak berhak atas kebahagiaan itu. Kau benar, kau sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang yang sangat baik seperti Kai. Kalian memang pantas menerima kebahagiaan. Sampaikan juga salamku untuk Paman Zhang dan dua jagoan kecilmu di rumah ya. Doakan aku, Kris, agar suatu hari nanti aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan seperti kalian. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal."_

Kris terenyuh membaca pesan dari Yoona. Kasihan sekali yeoja itu. Tapi Kris tahu inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

"Berbahagialah, Yoona…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia kembali masuk untuk menemani orang yang paling dia cintai.

_TBC_

.

.

Hai hai, readers….

Akhirnya author bisa update juga epep ini… ^^

Author gak tau chapter ini apakah memuaskan atau enggak, yang jelas gak tau kenapa kok author sukaaa…banget sama chapter ini… Apalagi pas di bagian Yoona-nya ngirim sms pisah ke Kris, bikin author sedih banget pas nulis. Di sini keliatan kalo Yoona ikhlas ngelepas Kris dan Kai yang nerima Yoona meskipun cemburu. Hueee…. T_T (gak tau sih dapet atau enggak feelnya... xixixi)

Mianhe kalo chapter ini agak kurang memuaskan… #bow…

.

Balesan Review

**DragonPanda21**

Nih yang nunggu-nunggu MPREG… Kai nya hamil… Hihihihi…

**drwtwdtldll38**

Waduh…masak merekanya mau digencet? Hahaha… Gepeng dong… :D

**Nadia**

Rencananya kalo Kai nya punya anak beneran dia dipanggil umma, chingu…

**Faomori**

Yang ada Kai yang ngasih kejutan ke Kris, chingu

**DaeKim**

Betul banget, unyu2 pengen tak culik tuh si Kai… kalo Baeksoo mah emang keliatan unyu diapain juga Hahaha

**putrifibrianti96**

Iya itu makanya, chingu. Emang ff mereka jarang yang fluff atau romance murni, sering-seringnya yang rated M gitu-gitu, mungkin karena aura seksi mereka ya. Mangkanya author bikin ni ff, soalnya gemes pengen bikin mereka yang unyu2.. Makasih ya, chingu ^^

**MissYifanCho**

Hihihi…jadi ngiri kan, chingu? Wakakakak…

**Wu kkamjong**

Ho oh, samaa… Soalnya mereka emang kek anak kecil kalo di exo…. .

**Guest**

Nih Kai nya hamil, chingu… Ni dah update yah… ^^

**Lullubee**

Hihihi….sipo, chingu, ni udah lanjut… ^^

**ayumKim**

Cerita ini juga udah bikin author ngekhayal sendiri… Hueee… Jadi pengen juga (nah lho?)

**Nhaonk**

Yup yup, chinguuu… Ni dah lanjut ^^

**AhrastringsElf**

Jiahhh…hahahha… Yang ada disembur api dari mulut naga, chingu…. :D

**Lee minji elf**

Chapter depan Kai-nya ngidam tuh, chingu…. Wkwkwk

**Failed giraffe**

Emaknya sama kayak anaknya…hahahaha… Baeksoo emang selalu kawaiiiii… .

**Flamintsqueen**

Setuju sama, chingu, emang harus ketemu sama orang yang tepat dulu..pasti aura positif kita keluar deh.. soalnya ada semangat buat nyenengin orang yang kita sayang…

**Kriskai shipper**

Hihihi…pasti dikurangin kok, chingu, secara udah dua mahluk unyu2 gitu… Ntar yang ada digaplok sama Kai kalo tuh naga tetep mesum pas ada anak2… wkwkwk

**FriederichOfficial**

Sipo, chinguu… Ni next chapternya… ^^

**Askasufa**

Namanya juga cinta, chingu, gak perlu ngomong…langsung ngerti dah dia… Eaaaa…

**Ichigo song**

Hahaha…sama, chingu… Author juga seneng banget sama Baeksoo ^^

**Zuhee heenimpetalsindo**

Weleh, jangan diculik, chingu, kesian Kriskai nya ntar nangis kejer…. Hahaha..

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Mereka kan emang duo unyu-nya Exo, biarpun ngaku nya manly.. Tetep aja unyu… Hihihi

**Jongin48**

NI mpreg-nya, chingu, ntar juga dia kalo lahiran dipanggil umma kok… ^^

.

.

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah baca, review, follow, atau favoritin epep ini dan epep author yang lain... Semoga Tuhan YME ngebales kebaikan chingu-chingu semua... #bow

.

Trus author juga bikin epep **KRISHO** yang judulnya **'Make Me Like You'**, **'The Voice of Love'**, sama **'Love Story'.**

Don't forget to Read and Review yaaa... #bow

Anyeonggggg!


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai**

**Pairing : Kriskai**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

PREGNANCY

Kris frustasi...benar-benar frustasi. Tentu saja dia sangat bahagia membayangkan ada mahluk mungil baru yang akan hadir dalam keluarga kecilnya.

Usia kandungan Kai saat ini memasuki 3 bulan, dan sepertinya dia terkena sindrom _morning sickness_ dan ngidam. Aneh-aneh saja yang dia minta.

Pernah suatu kali Kris menelepon eommanya dan menceritakan perihal ngidamnya Kai. Sebenarnya Kris berharap eomma-nya membelanya dan mau menasihati Kai, karena Kai sangat menurut pada Nyonya Wu. Namun apa di kata, ternyata Nyonya Wu malah membela Kai.

"Pokoknya eomma tidak mau tahu, Yifan, kau harus berusaha menuruti permintaannya meskipun sulit. Namanya juga sedang hamil. Kau harus maklum. Apalagi emosi dia juga sedang tidak stabil, kau tolak sedikit dia pasti akan mengalami emosi. Jangan sampai itu terjadi ya. Ingat itu! Oya, mana cucu-cucu mungil eomma? Eomma ingin ngobrol dengan mereka..." cerocos Nyonya Wu ceria.

"Eomma, aku belum selesai.." rengek Kris.

"Ish! Sudah ah! Eomma kangen sama Baekkie Kyungie. Sana panggil mereka!" perintah Nyonya Wu galak.

Kris akhirnya menurut meskipun hatinya dongkol setengah mati.

.

"Hoek hoek!"

Itulah suara yang didengar Kris setiap pagi ketika dia membuka kedua matanya. Kai selalu memulai harinya dengan mual yang amat sangat diikuti dengan muntah-muntah.

Kris jadi sangat kasihan melihatnya. Dia lalu menyusul ke kamar mandi dan memijat-mijat tengkuk Kai lembut.

"Chagi, aku panggil dokter ke sini ya?" tawarnya khawatir.

Kai yang sudah selesai dengan acara muntahnya, menggeleng lemah."Tidak usah, hyung, kemarin kan dokter sudah ke sini. Masak ke sini lagi? Tidak usah."

"Tapi aku jadi khawatir kau muntah-muntah begini.." Kris menatap Kai khawatir.

"Gwenchana. Kan dokter bilang ini adalah hal yang wajar dialami selama masa kehamilan. Hyung tidak usah khawatir ya.." Kai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kris dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kris.

Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kai sambil menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, chagi, tapi janji ya jika kondisimu kurang sehat, kau harus memanggil dokter atau menghubungiku di kantor. Arra?"

"Arra, hyung.. Lagipula kan Paman Zhang pasti akan membantu merawatku. Kau tidak usah khawatir ya.." Kai meyakinkan dengan senyum manisnya.

Yah, begitulah suasana pagi di kediaman Wu. Hampir setiap pagi Kai muntah-muntah. Meksipun dokter bilang itu adalah hal yang wajar, tetap saja Kris sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi namja _tan_ itu.

Untungnya lama kelamaan, muntah-muntah Kai berangsur-angsur menghilang. Malah berganti dengan sindrom ngidam yang menurut Kris justru lebih memusingkan.

.

"Hyung, pulang kerja nanti belikan aku buah durian ya?" pinta Kai suatu ketika.

Kris terdiam. Buah durian di Korea sangat jarang ditemukan sekarang-sekarang ini, mungkin karena bukan musimnya. Apalagi buah itu adalah buah impor, yang memang sangat tergantung dari negara orang.

"Chagi, buah durian sangat sulit ditemukan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau aku belikan buah lain saja heum?" bujuk Kris.

"Tidak mauu...aku maunya buah durian, hyung," rengek Kai sambil cemberut.

Sumpah demi apapun, Kai yang merengek begitu bahkan lebih menggemaskan ketimbang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kris lagi-lagi terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah akan aku usahakan. Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak menemukannya? Kau mau diganti yang lain?" Kris masih berusaha membujuk.

Kai menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau durian!"

Dan akhirnya sepulang kantor, Kris harus menyatroni tiap-tiap toko buah di setiap sudut Kota Seoul. Untungnya ada satu toko buah yang masih punya persediaan, itu pun hanya satu.

"Kau beruntung, Tuan, ini adalah stok terakhir kami." kata pelayan toko itu.

Yang membuat Kris semakin dongkol adalah ternyata Kai hanya memakan sedikit buah itu, dan memaksa Kris menghabiskannya. Kris tidak suka durian...betul-betul tidak suka karena baunya yang menyengat.

"Chagi, aku tidak suka durian ini. Kau habiskan saja besok-besok," pinta Kris memelas karena Kai tetap memaksa Kris menghabiskan seluruhnya malam itu.

"Besok sudah tidak enak, hyung, takut busuk. Habiskan malam ini saja. Ya ya ya..." Kai memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya, yang sangat sulit ditolak Kris.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan dan sangat terpaksa Kris memakan durian itu.

Si kecil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan belum tidur dan ada bersama mereka, sebetulnya ingin juga mencicipi durian itu...tapi dilarang oleh Kai.

"Appa, Baekkie cicip sedikit nee.." pinta Baekhyun.

"Eit jangan... Anak kecil tidak boleh makan ini...nanti sakit perut. Biar daddy yang habiskan. Besok kalian Appa belikan es krim rasa durian saja ya.." bujuk Kai.

Mendengar kata es krim, mata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung berbinar. "Jinjja, Appa? Besok beli es krim?" tanya Kyungsoo semangat. Kai mengangguk mantap. "Asyikkkk!" duo bocah itu melonjak-lonjak gembira.

Tinggallah Kris yang frustasi dan Paman Zhang yang tertawa geli.

.

Pernah juga Kai ngidam ingin dibelikan sebuah boneka angry birds besar yang bisa dipeluk. Mudah di dapat sih, dan untungnya Baekhyun tidak ikut-ikutan minta dibelikan dan tidak juga merasa cemburu.

Malah dia sok-sokan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti gaya orang dewasa, "Appa itu buat apa ya beli angry bird besar? Kan bisa pinjam punya Baekkie.. Iya kan, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik menggambar, mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Baekhyun, "Nde? Baekkie tadi bilang apa?" tanyanya polos. Maklum, yang dia gambar itu tokoh pororo, yang pastinya jauh lebih menarik dan penting dari celotehan sok dewasa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, lagi-lagi sok dewasa. "Ah...Kyungie pasti tidak akan mengerti, kan masih kecil," celotehnya lagi. Duh, memangnya umurmu sendiri berapa, Baekkie?

"Ooo..." Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut sambil ber-o ria dan kembali asyik dengan gambarnya. Paman Zhang yang sedang menemani mereka hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Kembali pada pasangan kita, Kai ternyata ingin menjadikan boneka angry bird itu sebagai teman tidurnya. Awalnya Kris mengira hanya akan dijadikan guling, tapi dugaannya salah. Kai ingin angry bird itu jadi pengganti Kris di tempat tidur. Dengan kata lain, Kris harus tidur di kamar lain.

Kris tentu saja tak mau, masak dia digantikan oleh boneka burung pemarah itu?

"Chagi, kau serius? Masak kau lebih memilih boneka itu daripada aku?" rengek Kris.

"Ihhh...kan aku bilang hanya malam ini saja, hyung. Lagipula burung ini wajahnya mirip denganmu. Tuh lihat...lucu lho, hyung," Kai mensejajarkan burung itu dengan wajah Kris, membuat Kris cemberut.

Akhirnya malam itu Kris mengalah dan memilih tidur bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dikamar mereka, tentu saja dengan menggelar tempat tidur lipat di lantai.

"Daddy mau tidur sama kami ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Iya, sayang, malam ini Daddy tidur di sini ya. Boleh kan?" tanya Kris. Tangannya sibuk mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dengan piyama.

"Boleh, Daddy... Tapi sebelum tidur Daddy main sama kami dulu ya.." ujar Baekhyun ceria.

Kris mengangguk, "Tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Sudah malam, kalian harus tidur. Oke?"

"Oke!" seru mereka kompak.

Yah, mungkin tidak buruk juga tidur bersama anak-anak. Toh Kris justru malah bisa bermain bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat suka mengelus-elus perut Kai yang membuncit. Mereka sangat bersemangat menyambut kehadiran dongseng mereka. Rupanya, usapan-usapan di perutnya menimbulkan rasa nyaman pada diri Kai.

"Appa, dongseng sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo suatu hari. Jari-jari mungilnya sibuk mengusap-usap perut Kai.

"Hmm..sekarang dongseng sedang tidur, Kyungie. Kenapa?" tanya Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo cemberut, "Yaahh...Kyungie ingin ngajak dongseng ngobrol, Appa," rengek Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh geli mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Memangnya bisa dongseng diajak ngobrol, Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melebarkan matanya. Rupanya dia baru tahu tentang fakta ini.

"Bisa, Baekkie. Daddy soalnya sering ngajak ngobrol dongseng. Kyungie sering lihat kok. Iya kan, Appa?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya.

"Bisa. Sekarang juga bisa kalau kalian mau. Siapa tahu nanti dongseng bangun," terang Kai.

"Jinjja? Kyungie coba nee.." kata Kyungsoo semangat. Lalu dengan lucunya dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke perut Kai. "Dongseng, anyeong. Ini Kyungie-hyung. Dongseng sedang apa di situ? Cepat keluar nee.. Biar bisa main sama Kyungie sama Baekkie.."

Baekhyun yang melihat itupun tak mau kalah, "Dongseng, ini Baekkie. Dongseng kapan keluar? Baekkie mau cium dongseng.."

Kai tidak bisa menahan gemasnya melihat tingkah lucu dua anak itu. Dia lalu mendaratkan ciuman di pipi keduanya.

Nah, bicara tentang mengusap perut, pada suatu malam Kai membangunkan Kris.

"Hyung.." panggilnya pelan.

Kris sedikit melenguh sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya, "Wae, chagi? Kau haus?" tanya Kris serak.

Kai menggeleng, "Ani.. Aku ingin perutku diusap-usap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo," jawab Kai manja.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya sambil melirik jam di meja nakas samping kepalanya. "Chagi, mereka pasti sudah tidur pulas. Kasihan kan kalau kita bangunkan.." kata Kris dan membelai kepala Kai.

"Tidak usah dibangunkan, hyung, kita ke kamar mereka lalu kita angkat tangan mereka untuk mengusap-usap perutku. Ya ya ya.." bujuk Kai.

Kris akhirnya mengalah, daripada Kai merengek semalaman.

Berdua mereka keluar kamar dan berjalan memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terdengar suara nafas teratur dari dua bocah itu. Posisi tidur Baekhyun yang telentang lumayan memudahkan mereka untuk mengangkat tangannya dan diusap-usapkan pada perut Kai.

Nah, Kyungsoo yang agak sulit. Dia memang punya kebiasaan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya ketika tidur alias tidur tengkurap, meskipun awalnya dia telentang. Apalagi kini tangannya terhimpit di bawah perutnya. Mau tak mau Kris harus membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dengan hati-hati Kris berusaha membalikkan tubuh mungil itu. Rupanya, upaya Kris itu malah membuat Kyungsoo terbangun kaget karena ada seseorang yang membalikkan tubuhnya. Jadilah Kyungsoo menangis.

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menangis, Baekhyun pun terbangun dan ikut menangis karena takut. Mungkin mereka mengira Kris dan Kai adalah orang jahat. Maklum lampu kamar mereka saat itu memang dalam keadaan padam.

Kai buru-buru menyalakan lampu kamar lalu menggendong Baekhyun, sementara Kris menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Ssttt...uljima...maaf kami membangunkan kalian.." Kris berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo di gendongannya. Dua bocah itu menangis sesenggrukan sambil memeluk leher Kris dan Kai.

Kai yang merasa bersalah malah ikut-ikutan meneteskan air mata. Membuat Kris kelabakan karena sekarang dia harus menenangkan 3 orang sekaligus. Aduh aduh...

.

Sejak hamil, Kai juga melakukan hal yang biasanya tidak dia lakukan. Misalnya memilihkan kemeja warna putih untuk Kris. Kris heran juga, karena biasanya Kai kan tidak pernah melakukan itu.

"Chagi, tumben kau memilihkan warna putih," kata Kris bingung.

"Hm? Oo...iya, hyung, soalnya hyung seksi kalau pakai kemeja putih," jawab Kai ceria.

Seksi? Kris menaikkan alisnya. Akhirnya dikenakannya juga kemeja itu dan berkaca, "Chagi, apanya yang seksi? Menurutku biasa saja," tanya Kris sambil masih memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin.

Kai kemudian berdiri disamping Kris dan ikut memandang bayangan Kris, "Itu...kemejanya kan sedikit transparan, hyung, otot-otot tubuhmu sedikit terlihat. Hyung terlihat seksi," Kai menunjuk pada bayangan Kris di cermin tersebut sambil terkikik-kikik persis seperti gadis-gadis yang _fangirling_.

Kris melongo mendengar jawaban Kai. Jadi gara-gara ini Kai tidak pernah mau memilihkan warna putih? Bahkan Kris sendiri tidak sadar jika warna itu memang sedikit transparan.

"Ah, chagi, aku ganti warna lain saja ya. Kalau transparan begini aku tidak nyaman," ujar Kris sambil membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Hah? Kenapa, hyung? Andwe! Kau harus tetap pakai warna putih. Aku tidak mau tahu," Kai kembali mengancingkan kemeja Kris.

"Tapi, chagi..." Kris langsung batal untuk memohon ketika dilihatnya mata Kai yang sudah mendelik tajam. Oke, kalau sudah begini Kris hanya bisa pasrah. Hormon kehamilan ini benar-benar...

.

Kai biasanya tidak pernah menonton drama, karena menurutnya ceritanya membosankan, dan drama hanya cocok untuk wanita. Namun sejak hamil, dia justru rajin menyaksikan drama yang diputar di televisi, malah terkadang sampai menitikkan air mata jika jalan ceritanya sedih.

Salah satu orang yang menjadi korbannya adalah Sehun.

Hari itu Kris meminta tolong Sehun untuk menemani Kai, karena dia dan Paman Zhang akan membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk periksa kesehatan rutin ke dokter. Tao tidak bisa karena kebetulan dia juga sedang ada kuliah tambahan, jadilah Sehun sendiri yang menemani Kai di rumah.

Sehun sedang asyik bermain dengan PSP nya ketika didengarnya suara isakan dari bibir Kai. Jelas saja Sehun panik melihat Kai yang menangis begitu. Dia langsung duduk di samping Kai dan bertanya cemas, "Hyung, kenapa? Perutmu sakit ya?"

Kai menoleh dan menatap Sehun, "Ani...cerita drama ini sedih, Hunie, aku jadi ikut-ikutan sedih.." jawabnya sambil terisak.

Mulut Sehun menganga lebar mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tak diduga itu. Apalagi isakan Kai semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tokoh dalam drama itu menangis.

Sehun yang frustasi buru-buru menelepon Kris, "Hyung, bagaimana ini? Jongin-hyung menangis terus, tidak mau berhenti..." cerocosnya ketika di seberang sana Kris mengangkat teleponnya.

"Jinjja? Kenapa dia menangis?" Kris bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Dia sedang menonton drama, hyung... makanya dia menangis. Aku bingung menghadapinya... Aduh, itu tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi... Ya ampun.. O my God! Bagaimana ini, hyung?" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Terdengar tawa Kris dari seberang sana, "Hahaha...ya memang begitu, Hun, sejak dia hamil dia memang sering menangis jika menonton drama. Sudah biarkan saja dia, nanti juga tangisannya berhenti sendiri. Ow, Hun, giliran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba.. Baik-baik ya kalian.. Anyeong!" tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sehun, Kris langsung menutup teleponnya.

Sementara dari ruang tengah isakan Kai semakin keras. Sehun langsung berguling-guling di lantai untuk melampiaskan frustasinya.

.

Kai sangat mengagumi wajah tampan Kris. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengakui ketampanan wajahnya?

Bahkan duo Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sering sekali memuji Daddy mereka. "Daddy tampan ya... Baekkie ingin punya pacar tampan seperti Daddy," puji Baekhyun. "Daddy keren.." Kalimat pendek itu meluncur dari bibir Kyungoo. Pendek memang. Tapi itu pujian kan?

Tapi entah kenapa semenjak hamil, ada kalanya Kai melihat Kris itu sangat jelek. Beberapa kali dia mengatakannya langsung pada yang bersangkutan, "Hyung, kok hari ini wajahmu jelek sekali? Ada apa? Sedang banyak pikiran ya?" tanyanya heran pada suatu hari.

Tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat Kris dan Paman Zhang yang kebetulan mendengarnya heran. Karena saat itu kondisi Kris jelas-jelas sedang baik-baik saja dan Paman Zhang pun mengakui kalau Kris masih tampan-tampan saja.

"Hmm...Yifan masih tampan kok.. Mungkin karena faktor kehamilanmu membuatmu berpikir begitu," ujar Paman Zhang lembut.

Kai menggeleng, bersikeras dengan pendapatnya, "Tidak ah, Paman, Yifan-hyung memang terlihat jelek akhir-akhir ini. Ayo, hyung, jujur saja kau sedang ada masalah apa?" desak Kai lagi.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, chagi, Paman Zhang benar. Mungkin faktor kehamilanmu saja yang membuatmu merasa akhir-akhir ini akuu..hmmm...jelek," kata terakhir itu diucapkan Kris dengan berat hati. Tampan-tampan begini dibilang jelek, siapapun pasti tidak akan terima. Ya kan?

Lagi-lagi Kai menggeleng, "Ish! Hyung tidak percaya sekali sih padaku. Coba deh sekarang Hyung bercermin di kamar," suruh Kai.

Kris melirik Paman Zhang. Paman Zhang menganggukkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan agar Kris menurut dan memaklumi sikap Kai. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga sedang hamil kan?

.

Sejak hamil Kai juga lebih cemburuan. Biasanya juga dia cemburuan, hanya saja jarang ditunjukkan, Kris cukup mengerti arti diamnya Kai jika dia sedang cemburu.

Nah, kalau sekarang dia benar-benar terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa cemburunya.

Pernah suatu ketika Kai datang mengunjunginya untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Kris sedang bicara dengan sekretaris barunya yang bernama Sulli. Kebetulan Amber, sektetaris lama Kris, sedang cuti karena menikah. Sulli ini adalah sepupu Amber yang akan menggantikan sementara.

Biasanya Kai akan duduk tenang sambil membaca majalah jika sedang menunggu Kris begitu.

Tapi ini lain. Kris benar-benar bisa merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk Kai yang kini sedang duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Ternyata Sulli juga merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Kai. Dia buru-buru pamit pada Kris, "S-sajangnim, aku permisi dulu ya.." katanya dengan suara gemetar, padahal Kris belum selesai memberikan instruksi padanya.

"Lho, Sulli, aku belum selesai. Masih ada lagi yang harus kujelaskan," Kris berusaha mencegahnya.

"Nanti saja aku kembali lagi, sajangnim. Permisi," Sulli membungkukkan tubuhnya dan dengan setengah berlari dia keluar dari ruangan Kris.

Kris melirik pada Kai yang kini tengah mengeluarkan seringai puas, benar-benar seperti bukan Kai. Kris jadi bergidik melihatnya.

"Chagi, kau menakutinya.." tutur Kris sambil duduk di samping Kai.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka, hyung?" tanya Kai galak.

"Bukan begitu, chagi. Tapi kan kasihan dia jadi ketakutan begitu," jawab Kris berusaha sabar.

"O begitu. Sekarang hyung lebih membela orang lain daripada aku ya? Awas kalau kau macam-macam dengannya, hyung, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah setahun!" ancam Kai sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris yang terbengong-bengong.

Sejurus kemudian, Kris tertawa geli mengingat kejadian barusan.

Ternyata tidak hanya Kai yang cemburuan. Kris juga ikut-ikutan tertular penyakit cemburuan Kai.

Mungkin benar kata orang kalau orang yang sedang hamil itu menjadi lebih bersinar dan menarik. Hal itu terbukti dengan semakin banyaknya orang-orang yang menaruh perhatian pada namja manis itu.

Contohnya ketika mereka sedang berbelanja. Kai nampak kerepotan ketika membawa berkotak-kotak susu ditangannya.

Kris sebenarnya ingin membantu, oleh karena itu dia buru-buru mendorong kereta belanjanya ke arah Kai,"Hati-hati, chagi," serunya khawatir.

Kris membelalakkan matanya ketika ada seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul membantu Kai mengambil sekotak susu yang jatuh. Tidak hanya itu saja, namja itu nampak mengajak Kai bersalaman dan berbincang-bincang.

Rasa cemburu langsung menyeruak dalam dadanya. Kris semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati mereka dan langsung merangkul pinggang Kai posesif sambil menatap namja itu dengan pandangan 'Dia milikku'.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kris langsung membawa keluarga kecilnya menjauhi namja yang masih terbengong-bengong itu.

Kai diam-diam tersenyum dalam hatinya dengan sikap posesif Kris.

"Baekkie, daddy sepertinya marah sama appa. Memangnya kenapa daddy marah?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Kris dan Kai diam-diam menguping pembicaraan dua mahluk kecil itu.

"Ooo...itu namanya bukan marah, Kyungie, daddy itu cemburu... Ah, masak Kyungie tidak mengerti sih?" decak Baekhyun kesal.

Kyungsoo yang juga merasa kesal lalu menarik hidung Baekhyun yang sok tahu sambil cemberut. Tentu saja adegan kocak itu membuat Kris dan Kai tak dapat menahan tawa geli mereka.

.

Ada kalanya, Kai bersikap sangat manja pada Kris. Seperti hari ini misalnya. Kai tiba-tiba saja memeluk Kris dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Kris.

Kris yang saat itu hendak mengganti pakaiannya, hanya terkekeh dengan kelakuan manja Kai.

"Kenapa, chagi?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kai di perutnya.

Dirasakannya Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, aku hanya merindukan Hyung.."

"Rindu padaku? Waeyo? Kan aku belakangan sering berada di rumah, chagi," tanya Kris lagi. Pasti karena hormon kehamilannya. Batin Kris geli.

"Memang tidak boleh kalau aku merindukanmu, hyung?" Kai melepas pelukannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil cemberut.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum memandang wajah Kai. Dia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kai dengan tangannya dan menatap dalam kedua mata indah namja tan itu.

Jantung Kai berdebar-debar ditatap seperti itu oleh mata elang Kris.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai dan menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Untuk sesaat mereka saling melumat dengan lembut.

Kai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris, sementara Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kai dan menarik tubuhnya agar merapat dengannya.

Saat ciuman mereka berubah menjadi semakin menuntut, tiba-tiba-

Brakk!

Kris dan Kai buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan saling berpandangan horor.

"Hueeeee...Appaaaaa! Dadddyyyyyyy! Baekkie nakallllllll... Hueee...!"

Terdengar tangisan Kyungsoo dari ruang keluarga yang menandakan terjadi sedikit kekacauan di sana.

Kris dan Kai buru-buru keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Hueeee... Baekkie tidak nakal, Kyungieeee... Hueeeee!" kini giliran Baekhyun yang menangis.

Jadilah suara tangisan mereka memenuhi rumah itu, sukses menghentikan kegiatan panas Kris dan Kai karena kini mereka berdua tengah sibuk membujuk dua mahluk menggemaskan itu untuk berhenti menangis.

.

Tapi untung saja memasuki bulan ke 7, sindrom ngidam dan sensitif Kai sudah banyak berkurang. Dia terlihat lebih tenang dan emosinya lebih stabil. Kris sampai bingung sendiri dengan perubahan Kai itu, tapi dalam hatinya dia bersyukur juga.

Menurut dokter, bayi yang dikandung Kai berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Oleh karena itu ketika memasuki bulan ke-8 mereka mulai mempersiapkan pakaian dan segala keperluan calon bayi mereka.

Yang paling antusias justru Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Setiap kali keluarga kecil itu memasuki toko perlengkapan bayi, merekalah yang dengan heboh akan memilihkan ini dan itu.

"Daddy, baju ini bagus lho... Dongseng pasti terlihat keren dengan baju ini!" itu celoteh Baekhyun, atau.."Daddy, mainan untuk dongseng boneka pororo ini saja nee.. dia pasti suka..." siapa lagi kalau ide itu bukan berasal dari si kecil Kyungsoo.

Kris dan Kai bersyukur karena dua bocah itu tidak cemburu, iri, atau takut dengan kehadiran adik kecil mereka nanti.

Bersama-sama mereka mendesain kamar khusus untuk si kecil. Warna baby blue dan pink mendominasi kamar itu. Warna itu pilihan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai warna biru, sedangkan si diva kita, Baekhyun, ternyata penggemar warna pink. Dia bilang pink itu warna yang imut dan menggemaskan. Anak sekecil dia ternyata sudah bisa berargumen.

.

.

Hari ini Kris benar-benar sibuk. Banyak pekerjaan dan klien yang harus dia tangani. Kepalanya nyaris pecah. Untung saja Luhan sangat cekatan dan sigap membantunya. Kris benar-benar tak tahu jika tidak ada Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Kris... Semuanya pasti bisa kita selesaikan tepat pada waktunya," Luhan menenangkan sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu.

"Iya aku tahu, Lu.. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang.."

"Pasti Kai kan? Yeah..memang waktu kelahirannya sudah dekat sih. Tapi asal selama hasil pemeriksaannya ke dokter menunjukkan tanda baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah cemas."

"Mudah-mudahan kata-katamu benar, Lu, semoga saja," harap Kris.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Kris berbunyi nyaring. Kris melihat ke layar handphonenya, ternyata Paman Zhang.

"Yeobeosseyo, Paman..."

"Yifan! Sepertinya sudah waktunya! Ketuban Kai sudah pecah! Kau harus cepat pulang!" terdengar suara Paman Zhang panik.

Kris membeku. Kedua matanya terbelalak.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung melesat meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong-bengong. Kris mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Beberapa kali dia nyaris menabrak atau menyerempet kendaraan lain di jalan. Untung saja hal itu tidak sampai terjadi. Hatinya benar-benar cemas.

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Kris buru-buru masuk. Terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan Kai dan Paman Zhang yang berusaha menenangkannya, plus suara isakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ketakutan melihat kondisi Appa mereka.

"Chagi, gwenchana?" Kris buru-buru menghampiri Kai yang nampak menahan sakit di sofa.

"Sakit, hyung..." rintihnya lemah.

"Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit, Paman. Baekkie, Kyungie, kalian ikut tapi jangan nakal yaa.."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Air mata membasahi pipi chubby mereka. Kris jadi tidak tega dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi keduanya, "Gwenchana.. Jangan menangis nee.." bisiknya.

"Paman, aku akan menggendong Kai. Paman tolong bantu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ya," pinta Kris.

Paman Zhang mengangguk mengerti.

Kris lalu menggendong Kai _bridal styleI _untuk dimasukkan ke mobilnya, sementara Paman Zhang mengurus Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersiap-siap berangkat.

Kai didudukkan di sebelah Kris, sementara Paman Zhang, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo duduk di belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Kai tak henti-hentinya merintih. Dia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada perutnya.

"Chagi, sabar ya.. Kita akan segera sampai... Bertahanlah.." Kris berusaha menenangkan Kai.

"Jongin, tarik nafas dan keluarkan...tarik nafas, keluarkan... Agar sakitmu sedikit berkurang," nasihat Paman Zhang.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam karena merasa ketakutan.

Kai mengangguk dan berusaha melakukan apa yang Paman Zhang suruh. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya perlahan, lalu diulanginya lagi. Syukurlah lama-lama sakitnya mulai sedikit berkurang.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kris langsung melompat turun dan masuk ke dalam, "Suster, tolong! 'Istri'-ku akan melahirkan!" seru Kris panik.

Perawat-perawat yang ada di situ langsung mengambil tindakan. Mereka segera menurunkan Kai dari mobil dan membawanya dengan tempat tidur rumah sakit memasuki gedung putih itu.

Kris menggenggam tangan Kai dan membelai kepalanya berusaha menenangkan Kai yang nampak semakin kesakitan, "Chagi, bertahanlah, tenanglah..." bisiknya berulang-ulang sambil berjalan di sisi ranjang Kai yang akan di bawa ke ruang operasi.

Kai masih bisa mendengar suara Kris, "Hyung, jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku," rintihnya lagi.

"Tidak, chagi, aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Sementara itu Paman Zhang tampak menggandeng Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang mereka.

Setelah masuk ke ruang operasi, 2 orang dokter nampak bergegas masuk sambil bicara dengan beberapa perawat yang masih ada di luar.

"Tuan Wu, 'istri' Anda akan segera melahirkan. Kami akan melakukan operasi cesar untuk mengeluarkan bayinya. Apakah Anda siap?" tanya salah satu Dokter itu pada Kris.

Kris mengangguk, "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kami akan berusaha msemaksimal mungkin menyelamatkan keduanya. Berdoalah, Tuan Wu," Dokter itu tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Kris dan meninggalkan Kris masuk ke dalam ruang operasi itu.

Seorang perawat menahan Kris agar tidak masuk, "Maaf, Tuan Wu, Anda harus menunggu di luar." perintahnya sebelum ikut menghilang di balik pintu ruang operasi itu.

Kris menghela nafas kecewa. Ingin sekali dia menemani Kai di saat-saat seperti ini. Dengan gelisah dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang itu.

"Yifan, tenanglah... Jangn panik begitu. Kasihan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut takut," Paman Zhang mengingatkan.

Kris menoleh ke arah Paman Zhang. Dia benar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ketakutan, bahkan sampai tidak bisa menangis. Kris tahu di saat seperti ini dia harus tenang.

Dia lalu duduk di samping Paman Zhang dan menarik Kyungso ke atas pangkuannya karena Baekhyun sudah dipangku oleh Paman Zhang.

"Daddy, dongseng mau keluar ya?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Iya, sayang, Appa sedang berusaha mengeluarkan dongseng. Kau senang dongseng akan keluar?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mencium kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di dada Kris, "Iya, Kyungie senang, Daddy," jawab Kyungsoo sambil memain-mainkan jari Kris yang melingkar di perut mungilnya.

"Baekkie senang tidak?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun sambil membelai kepalanya.

"Daddy, kalau dongseng nanti lahir, Daddy sama Appa akan tetap sayang Baekkie sama Kyungie kan?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Kris terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia lupa kalau Baekhyun memang sedikit memiliki pikiran seperti orang dewasa, terlepas dari usianya yang masih sangat kecil.

Dia memandang Paman Zhang sesaat yang dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman pria paruh baya itu.

"Baekkie, kenapa bicara begitu heum? Tentu saja kami akan selalu menyayangi kalian berdua, kalian kan anak Daddy dan Appa," jawab Kris lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun.

"Kyungie nanti masih boleh minta mainan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, rupanya dia takut juga setelah mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun barusan.

"Kalian boleh minta apapun yang kalian mau, asal kalian jadi anak baik, tidak nakal, patuh, dan menyayangi dongseng kalian.."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mungil mereka. Seulas senyum cerah menghiasi bibir mungil mereka setelah mendengar kata-kata Kris barusan.

Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu, belum ada tanda-tanda operasinya selesai. Namun akhirnya Kris melihat lampu operasi mati dan terdengar suara tangis seorang bayi. Apakah itu suara tangis anaknya? Kris berdiri dengan harap-harap cemas.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang Dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "Selamat, Tuan Wu, 'istri' Anda melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat. Kami akan membawanya dulu untuk kami bersihkan, sedangkan 'istri' Anda akan kami bawa ke ruang perawatan sebentar lagi." paparnya sambil tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tempat tidur dorong keluar dari ruang operasi dengan Kai yang masih nampak belum siuman.

Mereka lalu mengikuti ke mana ke mana perawat itu membawa Kai.

Sesampainya di ruang perawatan, Kris langsung mendekati Kai yang sudah mulai siuman.

"Halo, chagi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kris sambil membelai kepala Kai lembut dan mengecup keningnya.

"Hyung, bayinya bagaimana?" tanya Kai dengan suara serak.

"Bayinya sehat, sebentar lagi di bawa ke sini..." bisik Kris.

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Seorang perawat masuk membawa seorang bayi di tangannya.

"Tuan Wu, ini bayi kalian dan ini susu nya..." perawat itu menyerahkan bayi yang ada di tangannya kepada Kris.

"Kau bisa menggendongnya, hyung?" tanya Kai takjub.

"Hehehe...aku belajar dari Luhan. Dia kan punya keponakan..." jawab Kris sambil mendekatkan bayi itu pada Kai.

Kai lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, "Aku ingin menggendongnya, hyung," pinta Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya ingin meraih bayi itu.

Dengan hati-hati Kris lalu memindahkan bayi itu ke tangan Kai.

Kai memandang takjub bayi mungil dipelukannya itu. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, "I-ini anak kita, hyung," bisiknya.

"Iya, chagi, ini anak kita.." timpal Kris sambil mencium puncak kepala Kai.

"Baekkie kan juga anak Daddy sama Appa..." protes Baekhyun tak terima. Mulutnya manyun dan tangannya di silangkan di depan dadanya.

Reaksi Kyungsoo malah lebih dramatis lagi. Dia memandang Kai dan Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

Kris dan Kai reflek menoleh ke arah dua bocah itu dan tersenyum manis.

Kris lalu menggendong Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kanan kirinya, "Iya iya, kalian juga anak Daddy sama Appa," ujarnya sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Baekkie, Kyungie, sini kenalan sama dongseng kalian..." ajak Kai lembut.

Kris lalu meletakkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kanan kiri tubuh Kai. Kebetulan tempat tidur itu sedikit lebar sehingga muat untuk mereka bertiga.

Paman Zhang berjalan mendekati Kris dan memeluknya, "Selamat, Yifan..." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris.

"Terimakasih, Paman. Sekarang Paman sudah jadi kakek dari 3 orang jagoan kecil ya..." balas Kris sambil terkekeh.

"Yup! Dan Paman sangat bahagia..."

"Appa, karena appa sudah melahirkan..hmm...boleh tidak Kyungie memanggilmu umma?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai membelalakkan kedua matanya dan memandang Kris. Masalah ini memang pernah dibahas antara mereka berdua. Kris ingin agar anak-anak memanggilnya 'umma' karena dalam keluarga itu memang Kai yang berperan sebagai ibu. Tapi Kai menolak karena dia merasa dia tetaplah seorang namja.

Namun saat tadi Kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan polos itu, bagaimana Kai bisa menolaknya?

"Kyungie, appa kan namja? Kenapa kau ingin memanggil 'umma'?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Baeekkie juga mau panggil Appa dengan sebutan Umma. Kan sekarang sudah ada dongseng. Berarti appa jadi umma saja neee..." celoteh Baekhyun. Yang ditanya siapa yang menjawab siapa. Dasar Byun Baekhyun...

Kris dan Paman Zhang terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Kai yang aneh. Antara ingin menolak mentah-mentah dengan tidak tega jika harus bilang 'tidak' pada duo menggemaskan itu.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab pelan, "Baiklah, kalian boleh memanggilku umma.."

"Yeayyyy...Umma umma umaaa..." pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo girang.

"Umma, dongseng namanya siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dengan tatapan bertanya. Mereka memang belum menyiapkan nama sebelumnya.

"Kyungie sama Baekkie mau memanggil dia siapa?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Siapa ya, Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang Baekhyun yang sedang memasang pose sok-sokan berpikir ala orang dewasanya. Dia lalu menatap bayi mungil di tangan Kai dan menusuk-nusuk pipi mungilnya dengan jari telunjuknya dengan pelan.

"Baekkie sama Kyungie sedang ngefans sama Infinite, umma..." celoteh Baekhyun.

Mendengar nama 'Infinite', wajah Kyungsoo seketika berbinar cerah. Dia lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Ah..iya iya, Baekkie..."

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan heran, "Infinite?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pastinya tahu siapa itu Infinite. Boyband yang tengah naik daun yang beranggotakan Sunggyu, Hoya, Dongwoo, Sungyeol, Woohyun, L, dan Sungjong. Hanya saja mereka tidak menyangka bocah seusia Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa mengidolakan boyband.

"Iya, Infinite.. Aigoo! Daddy sama Appa -eh salah... Appa sama Umma jangan-jangan tidak tahu ya? Mereka itu kan sedang ngetop, anggotanya ganteng-ganteng, apalagi yang namanya Myungsoo-hyung... Tampaaaannn sekali..." celoteh Baekhyun.

"Iya iya... Myungsoo-hyung ganteng... Dongseng dipanggil Myungsoo saja nee... Supaya nanti kalau besar bisa ganteng seperti Myungsoo-hyung, Umma.." timpal Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai penuh harap dengan mata bulatnya.

3 orang dewasa yang ada di situ tentu saja tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjub mereka. Tak diragukan lagi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang cerdas. Di usia mereka yang masih 4 tahun, mereka bahkan bisa mengingat nama-nama personil sebuah boyband. Bahkan mengidolakan salah satu anggotanya, yang mereka anggap paling tampan lagi. Ckckck...

Kris berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menatap Kai, "Kau setuju dengan ide mereka, chagi?" tanyanya lembut.

Kai terkekeh geli memandang Baekhyun dan Kyugsoo bergantian. Mereka nampak harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Kalian mau menjaga dongseng dan menemani dia bermain nanti?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mamnggut-manggut dengan semangat bersamaan.

Kai memandang Kris dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita beri dia nama sesuai kemauan kalian ya, Baekkie, Kyungie. Myungsoo. Nama dongseng kalian adalah Wu Myungsoo," putus Kris akhirnya.

Bayi dalam pelukan Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah mengerti kalau dia telah diberi nama dan setuju dengan nama itu. Dia menguap lebar dan kembali tertidur pulas.

"Huaaa...imuttt... Umma, Baekkie cium nee..." pinta Baekhyun lagi. Posisinya memang berada di sisi yang paling dekat dengan wajah mungil Myungsoo.

Kai mengangguk, "Tapi pelan-pelan ya, jangan sampai dongseng bangun," bisik Kai.

Baekhyun lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan kecupan basah di pipi Myungsoo, membuat bayi mungil itu kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Ihh..dia bangun.." kata Baekhyun.

"Umma, Kyungie juga ingin mencium dongseng..." rengek Kyungsoo.

Kris lalu menggendong Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tubuhnya di sisi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap bayi itu ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa, Kyungie? Katanya mau mencium dia.." tanya Paman Zhang.

"Kyungie takut dia menangis. Nanti kalau dia menangis, Appa, Umma, sama Kakek akan marah sama Kyungie," jawab Kyungsoo pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, mereka bertiga saling berpandangan karena terenyuh. Rupanya Kyungsoo masih takut jika kehadiran adik kecil mereka akan membuat kasih sayang Kris, Kai, dan Paman Zhang padanya akan berkurang. Karena biar bagaimanapun, diantara Baekhun dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lah yang memiliki pengalaman pahit dengan orang tua kandungnya dulu. Jadi wajar jika sekarang kehadiran bayi kecil itu membuatnya cemas dan ketakutan.

"Kyungie, Baekkie, sini ikut Appa.." Kris lalu menggendong keduanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Kris tahu ini tidak mudah bagi keduanya. Meskipun usia mereka masih sangat kecil, kedua anak ini pasti sedikit….bahkan mungkin sangat takut.

Setelah berada di luar, Kris lalu mendudukkan mereka di bangku panjang. Kris berlutut di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kalian tahu kan kami bertiga sangat menyayangi kalian?" tanya Kris lembut.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kalian ingat tidak hari pertama kedatangan kalian ke rumah kami?"

Keduanya lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Umma sampai menangis berhari-hari sebelum tidur karena dia sangat bahagia dengan adanya kalian di rumah kami. Kami benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kalian sudah mau tinggal dengan kami dan menemani kami. Appa sama Umma menganganggap kalian adalah malaikat kecil pemberian Tuhan dalam hidup kami, dan itu semua tidak akan berubah dengan hadirnya adik kecil kalian. Kalian jangan takut nee..." nasihat Kris lembut.

"Appa janji?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Kris terkekeh geli melihatnya. Dia lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking mungil Baekhyun. Pandanganya lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Kenapa, Kyungie?" tanya Kris.

"Appa, jangan tinggalkan Kyungie sama Baekkie ya.. Appa sama Umma janji ya..." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terisak.

Melihat saudaranya terisak, Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menangis. "Hueeee..."

Kris gelagapan mendapati dua malaikat kecilnya mendadak menangis seperti itu. Dia lalu menggendong mereka dan berjalan menjauh dari depan ruangan Kai, karena takut suara tangis mereka membangunkan Myungsoo.

Kedua bocah itu mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Kris dan menenggelamkan wajah mereka di leher Kris, seolah-olah takut kehilangan.

Mau tak mau, gestur itu membuat Kris semakin terharu. Ternyata selama kehamilan Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyimpan rasa takut kehilangan dalam hati mereka. Hanya saja mereka menyimpannya dalam-dalam, karena takut jika hal itu diungkapan Kris dan Kai malah akan meninggalkan mereka.

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil keduanya. Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari mata elangnya. Sebuah janji terucap dalam hatinya. Meskipun sekarang sudah ada bayi mungil mereka, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi putra sulung keluarga Wu.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruang perawatan Kai, Myungsoo yang tengah digendong Paman Zhang mendadak menangis karena mendengar suara tangis Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di luar.

"Aish! Yifan-hyung bilang apa lagi sama mereka? Bukannya menenangkan malah membuat menangis," Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara Paman Zhang yang memang sudah sangat berpengalaman, menimang bayi mungil tersebut agar tenang dari tangisnya.

Sudah terbayang di kepalanya akan seramai apa nanti kediaman keluarga Wu ini. Pasti akan sangat hebat.

Dia menatap bayi mungil yang masih menangis itu sambil berucap lembut, "Selamat datang, Wu Myungsoo."

.

.

Anyeong, readerssss….. Akhirnya bisa update jugaaa...

Huaaa...agak lama soalnya author keder ceritain mpreg... Hehehe... Plus juga udah beberapa hari ini kok author gak bisa upload epep author... =_=a (gak tau deh kenapa... hiks).

Ini kisah Kai selama hamil sampe melahirkan yaaa…^^

Maap ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, dalam satu chapter Kai nya langsung ngelahirin. Hiks hiks… Maap juga kalo update-nya rada telat… #bow

Soalnya jujur author gak tau lagi apa yang harus diceritain.. Author sampe nanya-nanya sama kakak author pas dia hamil dulu ngidamnya kek gimana… #plakkk

Mianhe kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan… #bowagain

.

Balesan Review

**drwtwdtldll38**

Junsu-nya 2PM yak, maksudnya? Wkwkw… Iya dah biarin dia mah sama Junsu aja, mojok di warteg (?). Hahaha…rada gak dapet uy feel-nya kalo cerita cewek nganu sama cewek…(sama-sama ambigu nih author).. Tapi ntar coba author liat2 kanan kiri ya.. (maksudnya mau nyebrang jalan…hahaha)

**Nadia****aa**

Satu chapter aja yah, chingu, soalnya author bingung kalau panjang-panjang ntar ngidamnya apa lagi si Bangkai nya… wkwkwk… Ff kriskai lagi author pikirin ceritanya.. Pengen sih, chingu… hihihi..

**Faomori**

Awalnya Baeksoo takut pastinya, tapi lama-lama mereka malah deket kok, chingu… lalalala…

**DaeKim**

Hihihi….enggak kok, chingu, author aja sering loh senyum2 sendiri ngebayangin anak-anak Exo yang unyu.. Pernah sampe digeplak nyokap malah… T_T

**Wu kkamjong**

Hamil dan langsung ngelahirin, chingu… Hihihi

**Guest**

Ini ngidamnya Kai udah aneh-aneh belum, chingu? Hihihi… Author seneng banget kalau chingu semua puas sama epep ini… ^^

**Lullubee**

Anaknya cowok, chingu, soalnya author lagi seneng juga sama Infinite… wkwkwk…

**ayumKim**

Kai emang sweet banget kok… Jujur sih awalnya author mikir Kai itu manly.. Tapi sejak liat Exo Showtime, dimata author dia itu manis en baik banget… Hihihi…

**Nhaonk**

Taecyeon kan emang beast…hahaha… Baeksoo dan Myungsoo, chingu.. Pas kan sekarang… hahaha..

**Lee minji elf**

Hahaha…awalnya author juga niatnya bikin sampe adopsi aja, tapi banyak readers yang request Kai hamil… ya udah author bikin dia hamil ^^

**Failed giraffe**

Ho oh, beneran hamil, chingu… Ni malah udah lahir anaknya… eaaaa…

**Kriskai shipper**

Iya yah…pas author baca-baca lagi bbrp chap terakhir ini rada kurang romantisnya Kriskai, abis bingung dimana nyelipin romantisnya.. Soalnya bakalan di gempurin sama Baeksoo mulu (sekarang ditambah sama dedek kecil).. Hihihi…

**Askasufa**

Sebenernya yang kerja keras sih Kai-nya, kan Kris mah dasarnya emang mesum, seneng2 aja die mah… Wakakakak…

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Anaknya si Myungsoo-nya Infinite… Author ngefans juga sama Infinite soalnya… Hahay!

**Jongin48**

Hihihi…ini udah moment hamil-nya.. Gimana, chingu, suka gak? ^^

**adiliataruni7**

Hihihi…iya, chingu, author juga seneng banget nyeritain Kai akhirnya hamil.. Ini dah lanjut ya..^^

**Volturi6**

Hehehe…makasih ya, chingu..^^

**Jonginwu**

Iya, mereka emang bahagia banget hidupnya… Author jadi iri..hueeee… T_T

.

.

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah baca, review, follow, atau favoritin epep ini dan epep author yang lain... Semoga Tuhan YME ngebales kebaikan chingu-chingu semua... #bow

.

Trus author juga bikin epep **KRISHO** yang judulnya **'Make Me Like You'**, **'The Voice of Love'**, sama **'Love Story'.**

Don't forget to Read and Review yaaa... #bow

Anyeonggggg!


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast :**

**Mainly : Kris dan Kai**

**Pairing : Kriskai**

**Rated: T - M (agak bingung nentuinnya..yang jelas gak pake NC)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, bahasa berantakan, DLDR...**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

A DAY WITH THE WU

"Shireo, ummaa... Baekkie masih ngantukkkk..." rengek Baekhyun manja sambil cemberut.

Kris terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kai yang tampak frustasi dalam usahanya membangunkan Baekhyun. Kai memandang Kris dengan tatapan memelas.

Baekhyun malah menyembunyikan dirinya lagi di balik selimut.

"Baekkie, kau harus sekolah supaya pintar.. Ayolah, sayang, lihat Kyungie sudah bangun, masak Baekkie tidak mau bangun," bujuk Kai sambil menarik selimut dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ani, Kyungie masih tidur.." Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang kini tengah digendong Kris.

Memang sih Kyungsoo tadi sudah bangun saat mereka membangunkannya. Namun begitu Kris menggendongnya, Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kris dan tidur lagi.

"Hung hung!"

Nah, itu suara Myungsoo si bungsu. Dia terlihat sudah segar di gendongan Paman Zhang. Dengan semangat dia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya bermaksud memanggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie, lihat Myungie malah sudah bangun," kata Paman Zhang.

"Myungie kan masih kecil, Kek..." kilah Baekhyun yang membuat ketiga orang dewasa yang ada disitu mengerenyitkan alisnya karena heran.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan Myungie yang masih kecil, Baekkie?" tanya Kai sabar.

"Anak kecil itu kan tenaganya masih kuat... Masih semangat.. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia bisa bangun pagi-pagi," jawab Baekhyun sok tau sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kontan saja jawaban Baekhyun membuat mereka mati-matian menahan tawa geli mereka. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menganggap dirinya sudah tua begitu?

"Ooo...jadi maksud Baekkie sekarang Baekkie sudah tua begitu?" goda Kai sambil menggelitiki tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuatnya menggeliat-geliat kegelian sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Umma...geli...hihihi...hahaha...iya iya Baekkie bangun," kata Baekhyun sambil terengah-engah. Dia lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Kai, minta digendong.

Kyungsoo yang terbangun mendengar tawa Baekhyun, langsung mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil memandang sekelilingnya, "Appa, kita sudah sampai sekolah ya?" tanyanya dengan setengah mengantuk.

Kris langsung menciumi pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas, "Ya ampun, Kyungie, kalian bahkan belum mandiii.." ujarnya sambil tertawa diikuti yang lain.

Begitulah kira-kira suasana pagi hari keluarga Wu setiap harinya. Baekhyun akan menjadi anak yang paling susah dibangunkan dan si magnae selalu paling pagi.

Oiya, sejak kelahiran Myungsoo, anak-anak mereka memanggil mereka Appa dan Umma. Awalnya memang sulit karena lidah mereka terbiasa memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Daddy dan Kai dengan sebutan Appa. Malah terkadang mereka selalu memanggi Kai dengan Umma-appa dan Kris dengan Appa-daddy. Panggilan yang semakin rumit.

Usia Myungsoo kini menginjak 10 bulan. Dia sudah mulai bisa bicara dan sedikit-sedikit bisa berjalan. Dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata pendek seperti "Ma" atau "Pa" atau "Hung".

Kris dan Kai sangat senang karena ternyata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyayangi adik kecil mereka. Bahkan Myungsoo selalu menangis jika ditinggal oleh kedua hyung-nya.

Saat ini mereka semua sudah duduk manis di meja makan hendak sarapan. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang agak susah. Belakangan dia sangat susah makan gara-gara ada temannya yang mengatainya gembil.

"Kyungie, sarapannya dihabiskan ya.." pesan Kris.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Kyungie takut gendut, Appa," ujarnya pelan sambil memutar-mutar sendok di tangannya.

"Kemarin juga Kyungie tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya," lapor Paman Zhang sambil meletakkan bekal makan siang untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di meja makan.

"Jinjja? Kyungie, jangan begitu. Kalau makan itu dihabiskan. Kyungie masih perlu banyak makan supaya tumbuh tinggi dan besar," nasihat Kai yang sibuk menyuapi Myungsoo.

Bukannya ditelan, Myungsoo malah menyembur-nyemburkan makanannya sambil tertawa kegirangan, "Sayang, buburnya di telan... Jangan disembur-sembur begitu..." ucap Kai sambil membersihkan bibir dan pakaian Myungsoo yang kotor terkena semburannya.

"Kyungie, kalau Kyungie gendut Appa sama Umma malah senang.. Masak anak sekecil Kyungie diet?" bujuk Kris lagi. "Atau mau Appa suapi?"

Si kecil Myungsoo tiba-tiba memanggil Kyungsoo, "Kung Hung! Kung Hung!"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adik kecilnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya.

Begitu berhasil mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo, Myungsoo mulai beraksi lagi, "Mam! Mam!"

Tentu saja aksi itu membuat semuanya geli. "Tuh, Kyungie, adikmu saja menyuruhmu makan," ujar Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu lalu mulai memakan sarapannya, sementara makanan di piring Baekhyun malah sudah tandas.

"Habis! Perut Baekkie kenyang!" serunya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Susunya belum habis," kata Kris sambil mendekatkan gelas susu Baekhyun.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun langsung menenggak habis sisa susunya, meninggalkan jejak susu di sekitar bibirnya.

"Sini, Baekkie.." Kris mengambil tissue lalu mengelap bibir Baekhyun yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

"Myungie, jangan disembur-sembur terus makannya," lagi-lagi Kai disibukkan dengan tingkah lucu Myungsoo yang hobi menyemburkan makanannya.

Untungnya mereka bisa selesai tepat waktu.

"Sudah siap semua? Kajja kita berangkat," ajak Kris.

Mereka pergi dengan 2 mobil yang berbeda. Kris sendiri menuju kantor, sedangkan Kai dan anak-anak berangkat dengan diantar Paman Zhang.

"Anak-anak, Appa berangkat ya... Ayo sini cium Appa.." pamit Kris sebelum naik ke mobilnya.

"Appa nanti makan siang boleh tidak kami main ke kantor Appa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi Kris.

"Boleh... Memang kalian mau mampir?" kini gantian Baekhyun yang tengah menciumi Kris.

"Hyung tidak sibuk atau rapat? Kalau memang tidak sibuk nanti siang kami mampir ya.." kata Kai sambil mencondongkan tubuh Myungsoo di gendongannya agar bisa mencium Kris.

"Mmmuaaachhhh..." Myungsoo benar-benar memberi kecupan yang sangat lama dan basah, menyebabkan pipi Kris kini dipenuhi air liurnya.

"Myungsoo-ah, kau membuat pipi Appa basah," Kris mencubit pipi gembil Myungsoo dengan gemas. Yang dicubit malah tertawa-tawa sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Persis dengan gaya Chanyeol," batin Kris sambil memperhatikan tingkah Myungsoo.

Kai terkekeh geli sambil mengelap pipi Kris dengan sapu tangannya. "Hyung, ayo berangkat," suruh Kai.

Kris mengangguk, dan mengecup bibir Kai, melumatnya sedikit, kemudian mengecup keningnya mesra.

"Yah, kurang lama..." celetuk Baekhyun.

Kris dan Kai reflek menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apanya yang kurang lama, Baekkie?" tanya Kris sambil membungkuk agar mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Ya itu, Appa sama Umma kurang lama ciumannya," jawab Baekhyun sambil manyun-manyun.

Kris melongo mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, sementara Kai merona merah dan Paman Zhang sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Ehem, memang harus berapa lama Baekkie?" tanya Kris setelah menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Ya lamaaaa.. Seperti yang biasa Appa sama Umma ciuman di kamar. Baekkie pernah lihat kok Appa sama Umma ciuman lamaaa sekali. Hihihi..." Baekhyun terkikik-kikik mengingat kejadian di mana dia kebetulan lewat kamar Kris dan Kai yang terbuka dan menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya itu tengah berciuman.

"Ihhh... Baekkie suka ngintip," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Aniii... Pintunya terbuka kok.. Bukan ngintip, Kyungie..." bantah Baekhyun tak terima.

Kai dan Kris saling melempar pandang yang artinya "Lain kali jangan sampai lupa menutup pintu kamar".

"Sudah sudah, kita harus berangkat. Nanti terlambat sekolah," Paman Zhang menengahi.

Kris dan Kai buru-buru menggiring anak-anak naik ke salah satu mobil sambil menghela nafas lega. Untung ada Paman Zhang.

Myungsoo yang melihat Kris menjauh menuju mobil yang berbeda langsung memekik-mekik, "Ppa! Ppa! Andkjdfnnbk.." serunya mengucapkan kata-kata tidak jelas sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah Kris.

"Appa naik mobil yang lain, sayang, kau pergi sama Umma, kakek, dan hyung-hyungmu ya," kata Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hueeeeee... Ppa! Ppa! Ppa!" Myungsoo langsung menangis keras seolah-olah mengerti arti kata-kata Kris.

Kris merasa tidak tega melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu.

"Hyung, berangkatlah, nanti kau terlambat," suruh Kai sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Myungsoo di gendongannya. Kris mengangguk. Dia langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju keluar halaman, takut jika semakin lama berada di situ, tangis Myungsoo malah semakin keras.

Kai buru-buru naik ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman dengan Myungsoo di pangkuannya yang masih menangis keras.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di bangku belakang, dengan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Paman Zhang sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka, "Siap, Kek!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Paman Zhang langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju taman kanak-kanak tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekolah.

Untunglah tangisan Myungsoo berhenti di tengah perjalanan. Dia kini tengah asyik menempelkan telapak tangan dan hidungnya pada kaca samping sambil berdiri di paha Kai. Mata mungilnya tampak begitu berbinar-binar memandang berbagai macam kendaraan atau gedung yang mereka lewati.

Tak jarang dia melonjak-lonjak gembira sambil memukul-mukulkan telapak tangannya pada kaca jika melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu.

"Myungie, kacanya jangan dipukul-pukul nee.. Nanti pecah dan kau bisa terluka.." Kai sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Myungsoo dari kaca, membuat Myungsoo memberontak karena merasa kegiatan asyiknya terganggu.

"Ma...ma! Uh uh uh!" Jari mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk keluar jendela sambil memandang Kai cemberut. Maksudnya mungkin dia ingin melihat lebih dekat seperti tadi.

Kai menciumi pipi Myungsoo karena gemas, membuat Myungsoo tertawa-tawa geli.

Namja tan itu lalu kembali mendekatkan tubuh Myungsoo ke jendela di samping mereka, "Tapi kacanya jangan dipukul-pukul lagi nee..." nasihat Kai.

Dia lalu melirik ke belakang lewat kaca spion karena merasa heran dengan suasana sunyi yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Biasanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan berceloteh macam-macam selama perjalanan.

Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ternyata tengah tertidur dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka pasti kelelahan karena semalam mereka susah sekali disuruh tidur cepat.

Maklum, mereka tengah heboh menonton dvd konser boyband idola mereka, Infinite, yang baru saja dibelikan Kris sore harinya. Bahkan Myungsoo sampai ikut-ikutan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan semangat melihat hyung-hyungnya berusaha melakukan gerakan _dance_ Infinite.

Saat Kris dan Kai membujuk mereka untuk tidur, mereka selalu menolak sambil bilang, "Tanggung, Appa... Konsernya sedang seru-serunya.. Myungie saja suka kok. Iya kan, Myungie?" Baekhyun memandang Myungsoo di sampingnya yang juga tengah menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya.

Myungsoo yang seolah-olah mengerti arti pertanyaan hyung-nya, memekik-mekik girang, "Gyagyagya..! Wfsfbskjdfhsjkfh...Hung!"

"Tuh...Myungie bilang dia suka Infinite..." Baekhyun memandang Kris dan Kai dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Betul kan apa kata Baekkie.'

Sementara Kyungsoo memegang sendok di tangannya, seolah-olah sendok itu adalah _mic_, sambil mengikuti nyanyian Infinite. Meskipun tidak hafal lirik dan terkadang bernyanyi seenaknya, ternyata Kyungsoo menyimpan bakat terpendam. Suaranya cukup bagus.

"Naekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae, ow~?" itulah sepenggal lirik yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo dengan penuh penghayatan diiringi oleh tarian Baekhyun yang absurd. Pantatnya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri seperti bebek.

Kris dan Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ketiga anak mereka bertingkah begitu menggemaskan seperti itu.

Lamunan Kai buyar saat mobil mereka memasuki halaman sekolah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit kesusahan karena menggendong Kyungsoo, Kai turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

Dia membuka pintu mobil sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pelan, "Baekkie, Kyungie, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai sekolah.." ujarnya lembut.

Si magnae langsung memekik-mekik heboh melihat hyung-hyungnya yang masih tertidur, "Hung! Hung! Hung!". Mungkin maksudnya hendak membangunkan dan mengajak mereka bermain.

Baekhyun terbangun mendengar pekikan Myungsoo yang cukup kencang, "Hah! Umma, ya ampun... Ini dimana?! Baekkie di mana?! Kyungie di mana?! Myungie?! Huaaa..." seru Baekhyun dengan gaya dramatis-nya.

Kai hanya tersenyum geli, "Kita sudah sampai di sekolah, sayang. Ayo bangun. Bangunkan Kyungie juga."

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Yah... Baekkie kira kita sudah kembali lagi ke rumah. Padahal Baekkie ingin nonton konser Infinite lagi, Umma."

Baekkie lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Kyungie, bangun nee... Kita harus masuk kelas..."

Yang ditepuk-tepuk rupanya tidak bangun juga. Baekhyun memandang wajah Kai. Kai memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mencoba lagi, toh mereka masih punya cukup waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Baekhyun akhirnya mencoba dengan menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya ke pipi chubby Kyungsoo, "Kyungieee... Banguuunnn..." rengek Baekhyun.

Berhubung Kyungsoo tidak bangun juga, Baekhyun terpikir sebuah ide. "Omooo! Kyungie! Ada Infiniteee!" pekiknya heboh.

Kyungsoo seketika membuka kedua mata bulatnya dan langsung memutar-mutar kepalanya mencari keberadaan Infinite.

"Mana? Mana Infinite? Mana?" Matanya semakin dibulatkan agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Di hati Baekkie….," jawab Baekhyun santai sambil melompat turun dari mobil dan tersenyum imut. Dia lalu mengenakan ransel bergambar Infinite-nya ke punggungnya.

Terang saja wajah Kyungsoo jadi merengut mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, "Huh! Kyungie kira benar-benar ada Infinite…" gerutunya sambil manyun-manyun.

Kai memandang kedua anaknya dengan tatapan geli. Bisa-bisanya mereka bertingkah seperti orang dewasa begitu.

"Umma, Kakek, kami masuk kelas dulu yah…" pamit Kyungsoo.

"Belajar yang benar ya anak-anak," pesan Paman Zhang sambil menciumi pipi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Myungie, hyung popo…" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya.

Kai lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar tubuh Myungsoo cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Myungsoo yang menyangka akan diajak bermain, dengan senang hati memberikan ciuman di pipi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Mmuaachhhh…." Begitu suaranya.

Setelahnya, giliran Kai yang mendapat ciuman dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Dadah, Ummaaa…. Kakeekk… Myungieee…" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka sebelum berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Myungsoo yang melihat kepergian dua hyungnya sontak menangis keras. "Hueeeeee! Hung! Hung! Hueeee!" dia meronta-ronta di gendongan Kai.

"Sssttt…uljima, Myungie, hyung belajar dulu nee.. Nanti siang kau bisa main lagi sama mereka… Uljimaaa…" Kai berusaha menenangkan Myungsoo yang masih meronta-ronta.

Paman Zhang pun ikut membantu menenangkan Myungsoo dengan cara membelai-belai punggungnya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aigooo… Myungie memangnya tidak mau ya main sama Umma?" Kai menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan pura-pura sedih dan nada bicara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Ternyata aksi Kai sukses menghentikan tangis Myungsoo. Dia memandang Kai dengan mata yang masih berair. Isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Myungsoo sepertinya mengerti kalau Kai sedih karenanya.

"Ma! Mma!" pekiknya sambil mengecup pipi Kai, mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuat Kai bersedih. Entahlah, hanya Myungsoo yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Kai terkikik geli dengan tingkah Myungsoo, "Iya iya, sayang.. Umma tidak sedih lagi kok.. Paman, kita menunggu di sini atau bagaimana?" tanya Kai.

"Terserah kau saja, Nak.. Menurutmu enaknya bagaimana?" Paman Zhang mengambil Myungsoo dari gendongan Kai.

"Kita menunggu di sini saja ya, Paman. Aku agak khawatir kalau Kyungsoo tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya lagi," jawab Kai.

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu kita menunggu di halaman saja ya.." ajak Paman Zhang.

Mereka lalu masuk ke halaman sekolah dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Sementara menunggu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Kai dan Paman Zhang sibuk mengobrol sambil menemani Myungsoo bermain. Yang paling melelahkan adalah ketika Myungsoo selalu minta dipapah oleh Kai. Energi Myungsoo kecil benar-benar tidak ada habis-habisnya. Dia menarik Kai kesana kemari sambil tertawa-tawa riang. Dunia anak-anak memang menyenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari mendekati mereka sambil membawa kotak makan mereka.

"Hung hung!" Myungsoo memanggil-manggil hyungnya dengan semangat.

"Kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Kai sambil kembali memapah Myungsoo yang semangat mendekati hyung-nya.

"Kami mau makan siang di sini, Umma…" kata Baekhyun sambil membuka kotak makannya.

"Umma sama Kakek mau makan?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Paman Zhang menggeleng, "Kalian saja.. Kami masih kenyang," tolak Paman Zhang.

"Myungie sudah boleh makan ini belum, Umma?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melahap omeletnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah, tapi Myungie tidak suka omelet… Lagipula dia masih kenyang kebanyakan minum susu tadi," terang Kai.

Myungsoo yang sedang berdiri dengan berpegangan pada bangku kayu, nampak memperhatikan hyung-hyungnya yang sedang makan.

"Myungie mau?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Hung!" Myungsoo manggut-manggut dengan semangat. Kyungsoo memandang Kai seolah-olah meminta persetujuannya.

"Coba dipotong lebih kecil omeletnya, Kyungie, supaya Myungie tidak tersedak. Tidak apa-apa kan ya, Paman?" tanya Kai.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa, asal potongannya benar-benar kecil," jawab Paman Zhang sambil membantu Kyungsoo memotong-motong omeletnya.

"Ppa! Ppa!" seru Myungsoo tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah belakang mereka.

Spontan saja semuanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Huaaa... Appa datang!" pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo girang sambil berlari menghambur ke pelukan Kris yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang mereka.

Kris menggendong keduanya dan berjalan mendekati Kai dan Paman Zhang.

"Lho, hyung tidak berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Kai heran melihat kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Tadi memang aku sempat ke kantor, mengecek beberapa pekerjaan. Dan aku rasa pekerjaan hari ini bisa kutinggalkan," jawab Kris sambil mengecup kening Kai.

"Jinjja? Maksudmu kau hari ini libur?!" Kai membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian," Kris mengangguk mantap.

"Yeayyyy! Berarti habis ini kita jalan-jalan ne, Appa!" ajak Kyungsoo girang.

"Baekkie mau cari poster Infinite!" timpal Baekhyun semangat.

"Iya iya... Tapi sekarang habiskan dulu makan siang kalian," nasihat Kai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu turun dari gendongan Kris dan mulai melahap makan siangnya. Sementara Myungsoo? Ahh..rupanya dia sudah tertidur di pangkuan Paman Zhang.

"Umma, Kyungie kenyang," kata Kyungsoo sambil memandang kotak makan siangnya yang masih tersisa separuh.

"Sayang, dihabiskan ne... Makanmu terlalu sedikit, nanti Kyungie malah sakit. Umma suapi ne?" bujuk Kai. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa anak seusia Kyungsoo berniat untuk diet.

"Kyungie gembillll!" tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki berlari mendekati mereka, membuat Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Daesung-ah, Kyungie tidak gembil. Dia jadi tidak mau makan diejek begitu!" protes Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Daesung dengan tatapan sedih.

Ooo...jadi ini penyebab Kyungsoo tidak mau makan.

"Aniii...pipi Kyungie memang gembil kok. Daesung suka! Bisa dicubit-cubit! Menggemaskan!" kilah Daesung.

"Daesung-ah, memangnya kenapa memanggil Kyungie gembil?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Ohhh...Ahjussi Umma sama Appa-nya Kyungie ya? Anyeonghasseyo... Namaku Daesung. Aku sangat menyukai Kyungie. Kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan menjadikan Kyungie namjachinguku. Pipi gembilnya telah membuatku menyukainya. Jadi terima aku ya, Kyungie Umma, Kyungie Appa" celoteh Daesung dengan nada percaya diri seperti seorang pria yang datang melamar.

Kris dan Kai menjatuhkan rahang mereka tidak percaya dengan pengakuan bocah berusia 5 tahun yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

Paman Zhang mati-matian menahan tawanya karena takut membangunkan Myungsoo yang masih terlelap.

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus dan mata bulatnya juga semakin bulat.

"Mworago?! Yak! Kau harus melewati persetujuan Baekkie dulu! Dia kan saudara Baekkie!" pekik Baekhyun kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Aish! Sejak kapan melamar itu persetujuan saudara? Yang ada juga persetujuan kedua orang tua. Iya kan, Ahjussi?" Daesung memandang Kai dan Kris bergantian seolah-olah meminta persetujuan.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka tidak percaya anak mereka dilamar disaat usianya masih 5 tahun. Ada ada saja anak zaman sekarang.

Kris berdehem pelan, "Jadi.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Kau menyukai Kyungie begitu ya?" tanyanya.

Daesung mengangguk mantap sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggandeng tangannya. Percaya diri sekali namja cilik ini. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah saja sedangkan Baekhyun semakin menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Pokoknya Ahjussi jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Kyungie dengan baik," janji Daesung lagi. Yah...mungkin hanya janji anak-anak, tapi cukup meyakinkan juga.

Untunglah suasana aneh itu terselamatkan berkat bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Nah, sudah bel. Sebaiknya kalian masuk. Belajar yang benar ya..." nasihat Kai lembut sambil membantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membereskan kotak makan siang mereka. Sementara Daesung menunggui Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

"Umma, Appa, Kakek, kami masuk lagi nee..." pamit Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Kris, Kai, dan Paman Zhang bergantian, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka hendak pergi, Daesung kembali berucap dengan penuh percaya diri, "Ahjussi, kami masuk lagi nee.. Ingat ya, nanti kalau ada orang lain yang melamar Kyungie, katakan tidak boleh. Karena Kyungie sudah jadi milikku. Janji ya, Ahjussi.." Daesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kris dan Kai.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyum malu-malunya pada Kris dan Kai. Aigoo... Sepertinya Kyungsoo juga menyukai Daesung.

Ketiga namja cilik itu kemudian melesat dan kembali masuk ke kelas mereka.

Sepeninggal ketiganya, mereka saling melempar pandang penuh arti dan kemudian tertawa geli mengingat kejadian lucu tadi.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Kris lalu membawa Kai dan ketiga anaknya menuju sebuah mall besar di Seoul, sedangkan Paman Zhang menolak ikut karena sedang ingin di rumah saja.

Tidak biasanya, suasana mall siang itu benar-benar padat. Untunglah Myungsoo yang saat ini masih tertidur di kereta bayi, bukanlah tipe bayi yang rewel jika di bawa ditengah keramaian.

"Wah, suasana siang ini benar-benar padat, tidak biasanya. Ada apa ya?" Kris bertanya-tanya.

"Apa mungkin ada diskon besar-besaran ya, hyung?" tanya Kai lagi sambil mengamat-amati suasana sekeliling.

Kris menggeleng ragu, "Kurasa tidak, Chagi, bulan-bulan ini kan tidak ada event-event khusus. Bukan musim liburan juga."

Mereka lalu terus berusaha berjalan menembus kepadatan pengunjung. Kris menggandeng Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di kiri kanan-nya, sedangkan Kai mendorong kereta bayi Myungsoo.

Setelah sampai di tengah-tengah gedung, mereka mulai mengerti kenapa suasana siang ini begitu ramai di sini. Ternyata mall itu kedatangan tamu spesial. Infinite! Mereka sedang mengadakan jumpa fans dan tanda tangan.

Terang saja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung heboh saat mengetahui kalau Infinite saat ini sedang ada di atas panggung.

"Appa, Umma, dekat ke sana nee... Baekkie ingin liat!" Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Kris.

Kris berusaha menahan tangan Baekhyun karena tak mungkin mereka menerobos kerumunan sepadat itu, ditambah teriakan-teriakan fans yang benar-benar membahana di dalam mall. Terlalu bahaya bagi anak sekecil Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk dipaksa menerobos, apalagi sekarang mereka sedang bersama Myungsoo.

"Andwe, Baekkie, terlalu padat... Nanti kalian bisa terjepit..." bujuk Kris setengah berteriak karena suaranya tenggelam oleh teriakan-teriakan fans.

"Tapi Baekkie mau melihat mereka, Appa!" rengek Baekhyun hampir menangis.

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tapi dari sorot matanya, sangat jelas terlihat kalau dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan saudaranya. Matanya berkaca-kaca membayangkan kemungkinan mereka sama sekali tidak akan dapat melihat Infinite.

Ini adalah kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bisa bertemu langsung dengan idola tercinta. Namun melihat kondisi yang seperti ini, sepertinya memang cukup sulit.

Keduanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Baekkie, Kyungie, uljima nee... Kita tidak mungkin mendekat ke sana. Terlalu sesak, nanti kalian malah hilang. Uljima nee..." Kai berusaha menenangkan keduanya sambil menghapus air mata mereka.

"Kyungie ingin-ingin...melihat me-mereka, Umma.." Kyungsoo berkata disela isak tangisnya.

Baekhyun malah sudah menangis keras di samping Kyungsoo.

Kai memandang Kris dengan bingung, "Hyung, bagaimana ini?" bibir Kai bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Kris menggeleng tegas. Meskipun dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk memaksakan maju ke depan. Terlalu beresiko.

"Kita ke toko mainan saja ne... Bagaimana?" Kai masih membujuk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala lemah.

"Anak pintar, ayo kita ke toko mainan saja, hyung," ajak Kai.

"Gomawo, chagi..." bisiknya.

Kris lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan Baaekhyun meskipun dengan setengah menarik mereka. Karena sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih berat meninggalkan area itu tanpa sempat melihat idola mereka.

Saat mereka hendak menjauh menuju sebuah toko mainan, seseorang berteriak memanggil Kris.

"Yifan!"

Mereka spontan menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Dari kejauhan nampak teman lama mereka, Lay dan Chen, melambai-lambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Wajah Kris dan Kai berubah cerah. Mereka lalu membawa anak-anak mendekati Lay dan Chen.

"Omooo! Ini anak-anak kalian? Aigooo... Menggemaskan sekali. Siapa nama kalian?" sapa Chen ramah.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang memang sering takut jika bertemu orang baru, hanya diam sambil menatap Lay dan Chen ketakutan.

"Anak-anak, jangan takut. Ini teman-teman Umma dan Appa. Ini Paman Chen, yang itu Paman Lay.. Ayo beri salam.." suruh Kai lembut.

"Anyeonghasseyo, namaku Baekkie..." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Namaku Kyungie..." kini giliran Kyungsoo yang memberi salam pada mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar pintar," Lay mengusap rambut mereka berdua.

"Yang ini?" tunjuk Lay pada Myungsoo yang masih terlelap di kereta bayinya. Heran juga dia masih bisa terlelelap di tengah suasana riuh dan gaduh begitu.

"Namanya Myungsoo," jawab Kris sambil membelai pipi Myungsoo.

"Hebat juga dia... Tidak terganggu dengan keributan begini," Chen terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang belanja?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak, kami adalah panitia acara _Meet & Greet_ Infinite ini. Oya, kalian tahu kan siang ini ada acara Infinite? Tak heran mall jadi penuh sesak begini," terang Lay.

Kris dan Kai berpandangan, "Benarkah? Berarti kalian penyelenggaranya?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Iya, kami juga tak percaya kami ditunjuk menjadi salah satu panitia penyelenggara _Meet & Greet_ boyband yang sedang naik daun ini.." jawab Lay sungguh-sungguh.

Kris lalu mendekati Lay dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. Lay memandang Kris heran, lalu memandang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian dia terkekeh geli.

"Arrasseo..arrasseo... Kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan. Chenie, ayo kita kembali ke sana. Selamat jalan-jalan ya untuk kalian. Kami harus kembali bekerja. Kajja, Chenie..." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chen, Lay menarik Chen menjauh dari mereka. Chen sempat memprotes, namun Lay tak menggubris sama sekali.

"Apa-apaan Lay-hyung itu? Kita kan baru bertemu sebentar.. Sudah main pergi saja. Hyung, tadi kau membisikkan apa sih?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak ada... Hanya beberapa pesan dari Luhan untuk Lay," Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Kai semakin manyun karena sekarang Kris malah main rahasia-rahasiaan.

"Appa, Umma, ayo kita ke toko mainan," Kyungsoo menarik-narik kemeja yang dikenakan Kai.

Kai yang masih ingin mendesak Kris untuk jujur, membatalkan niatnya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dia lalu menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk.

"Kajja..."

Mereka lalu berjalan memasuki salah satu toko mainan besar yang terletak agak jauh dari area acara Infinite.

Benar saja, saat mereka mulai memasuki toko tersebut, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seolah-olah lupa dengan kesedihan mereka tidak bisa bertemu dengan Infinite. Segera saja mereka tenggelam dalam keasyikan memilih-milih mainan.

Cukup lama mereka berada di toko mainan itu. Myungsoo saat ini sudah bangun dan ikut-ikutan heboh menunjuk ini dan itu.

"Ppa! Ppa! Uh uh uh!" tunjuknya pada salah satu boneka. Kris yang sedang menggendongnya tentu saja manyun saat melihat boneka yang ditunjuk oleh Myungsoo.

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi manyun Kris.

"Hahaha...bahkan Myungsoo bisa melihat kalau wajah Appa-nya mirip dengan Angry Bird. Hahaha..."

"Myungie, kenapa kau sama saja dengan hyung-hyungmu sih? Masak menyamakan wajah Appa dengan Angry Bird?"

"Ppa! adnakdhakdhkj...!" kini giliran Myungsoo yang manyun karena Kris tidak juga mengambilkan boneka itu untuknya. Dia berusaha menggapai-gapai boneka itu sendiri dengan tangan mungilnya, yang tentu saja tidak sampai.

"Arrasseo..arraseeo..." Kris lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil boneka burung merah tersebut.

Mata Myungsoo berbinar-binar ketika melihat Appa-nya mendekatkan boneka itu padanya. Dia lalu memeluknya dengan sayang, seolah-olah boneka itu adalah belahan jiwanya.

"Myungie mau boneka ini?" tanya Kris sambil membantu Myungsoo memegang boneka yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Ppa!" serunya girang, seolah-olah mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris.

"Belikan saja, hyung. Modelnya kan agak berbeda dengan yang dibeli Baekhyun dulu.." usul Kai.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah memegang masing-masing satu buah mainan pilihan mereka. Baekhyun membeli robot Power Rangers (Ranger Pink tepatnya!) sedangkan Kyungsoo membeli Batman, karena sekarang dia sudah bosan dengan Pororo Yang ini cukup mengherankan Kris dan Kai. Karena setahu mereka Kyungsoo adalah maniak Pororo. Ketika ditanya kenapa Kyungsoo tidak suka lagi pada pororo, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gaya sok dewasa yang ditirunya dari Kris, "Pororo is not my style."

"Kalian mau beli yang ini?" tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kris agak tercengang dengan pilihan Baekhyun. Dasar diva kecil!

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Lihat, Appa, Umma, robotnya bisa bunyi..." pamer Baekhyun sambil menekan sebuah tombol di punggung robot tersebut.

"Ranger Pink!" terdengar suara imut dari tubuh robot tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik-kikik geli mendengar suara robot yang dipegang Baekhyun, sementara Myungsoo menatap robot itu dengan tatapan aneh. Bukan takjub, tapi aneh karena warnanya yang terlalu terang. Dia akhirnya lebih memilih mempererat pelukannya pada angry bird di tangannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bayar mainan kalian..." ajak Kris.

Mereka lalu mendekati meja kasir. Ahjumma yang kebetulan berada di belakang meja kasir tersenyum ramah sambil menghitung belanjaan mereka.

Diam-diam dia berusaha menahan rasa gemasnya pada keluarga yang kini ada di hadapan mereka. Sang Appa yang tampan dan gagah, sang Umma yang manis dan seksi, dengan 3 orang anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Aih, dimatanya keluarga kecil ini jauh lebih menarik dibanding boyband Infinite. Hahaha!

Saat Kris membayar semua belanjaannya, ahjumma itu berkata, "Kalian benar-benar keluarga yang manis. Kalian beruntung."

"Oh, terimakasih, ahjumma. Semoga Ahjumma juga selalu sehat nee.." ucap Kris dan Kai bersamaan sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

Kris lalu mengecek handphone-nya saat dirasakannya ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Dia membacanya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Kajja, chagi..." ajaknya.

"Kita mau kemana, hyung? Itu pesan dari siapa?" tanya Kai heran.

"Sudah, ikuti saja aku..." jawab Kris dengan nada misterius.

Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan suaminya itu? Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh sejak tadi.

Kris lalu meletakkan Myungsoo di kereta bayi. Namun Myungsoo menolak dan meronta-ronta. Rupanya dia tidak ingin tidur lagi dan lebih ingin digendong.

"Arrasseo...kau ingin digendong rupanya," kata Kris akhirnya.

Jadi sekarang gantian Kai yang menggandeng Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Kris yang menggendong Myungsoo, sedangkan mainan mereka diletakkan di dalam kereta dorong Myungsoo yang di dorong oleh Kris.

Kris membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang terletak agak di sudut gedung itu. Dia lalu mengetuk sebuah pintu yang tampak tertutup.

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah Lay dari balik pintu itu, "Wow, kalian rupanya sudah datang. Masuk masuk!" ajaknya ramah.

"Hyung, ini tempat apa?" bisik Kai sambil menatap Kris.

"Sudah masuk saja," suruh Kris sambil mendorong punggung Kai lembut. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menurut saja saat Kai menggandeng mereka masuk.

Mata kedua bocah itu membulat kaget saat mereka melihat siapa yang ada di dalam. Infinite!

"Anyenghasseyo.." sapa mereka serempak.

"Huaaaaaa! Infiniteeeee!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol rasa senang mereka. Mereka langsung melepaskan tangan Kai dan menghambur mendekati anggota-anggota Infinite.

Rupanya, ruangan itu dijadikan sebagai ruang rias anggota Infinite. Acara _Meet & Greet_ mereka sudah selesai, dan mereka sedang beristirahat. Atas permintaan Kris tadi, Lay berhasil mempertemukan anggota Infinite dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kris dengan tatapan takjub. Jadi ini yang dirahasiakan oleh Kris tadi? Suaminya memang penuh dengan kejutan manis. Kai tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum manisnya dan mengucapkan, "Gomawo, hyung, saranghae.." dengan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Kris tersenyum mesra dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka lalu saling berkenalan dan bercakap-cakap singkat sebelum akhirnya percakapan lebih didominasi oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Ternyata anggota Infinite sangat ramah dan mereka tampak menyukai anak-anak. Terbukti dengan cepat akrabnya mereka dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang koleksi Infinite mereka di rumah. Mereka juga memamerkan mainan baru mereka. Baekhyun yang sibuk membuat bonekanya berbunyi, sedangkan Kyungsoo memamerkan batmannya yang bisa melepaskan cakram kelelawarnya.

Kris dan Kai duduk di sebuah sofa sambil memperhatikan kedua anak mereka. Myungsoo yang dipangku Kai nampak tidak tertarik dengan boyband itu. Baginya yang terpenting adalah bermain dengan angry bird di tangannya. Namun beberapa kali memang perhatiannya teralihkan saat namanya yang sama dengan visual boyband itu terdengar disebut-sebut, "Myungsoo..."

Tapi tetap saja bagi Myungsoo, yang terpenting adalah boneka angry bird. Beberapa kali dia sibuk menggigiti paruh boneka itu karena gemas, sampai-sampai boneka itu basah oleh air liurnya.

"Sayang, jangan digigiti… Kotor…" Kai berusaha menarik burung itu dari gigitan putranya.

"Mma! Mma! Asaldhajkhdjagj…" protesnya sambil berusaha menggigit paruh boneka itu lagi. Kai menjauhkan boneka itu dari jangkauan tangan mungil Myungsoo, takut si magnae ini kembali menggigit-gigit paruh boneka itu.

Kris akhirnya mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Kai, sambil mengangkat telunjuknya di depan wajah Myungsoo, "Myungie jangan nakal… Boneka ini bukan untuk digigit," nasihatnya.

Myungsoo menatap Kris sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu, "Ppa! Gyagayaakjdhakj…" celotehnya lagi. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai-gapai boneka angry bird di tangan Kris.

Kim Sunggyu, leader Infinite, berjalan mendekati Kris dan Kai.

"Yang kecil ini namanya siapa, Kai-ssi?" tanyanya sambil membelai kepala Myungsoo.

"Hmmm...sebenarnya namanya sama dengan visual kalian," jawab Kris sambil berusaha membuat Myungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar pada Sunggyu.

"Jinjja? Namanya Myungsoo?" Sunggyu bertanya sumringah.

Kris dan Kai mengangguk berbarengan.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat mengidolakan kalian. Jadi saat Myungsoo lahir, mereka yang minta agar adik kecil mereka diberi nama sama dengan salah satu anggota kalian. Jadilah namanya Myungsoo, karena mirip dengan Kyungsoo," terang Kris.

Sunggyu manggut-manggut mengerti. Dia lalu berusaha mengajak Myungsoo bicara, "Anyeong, Myungsoo-ya, namaku Kim Sunggyu-ahjussi. Kau benar-benar anak yang tampan nee.."

Myungsoo yang kini menatap Sunggyu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Hung! Hung!" pekiknya riang.

"Aigooo... Aku terlalu tua untuk kau panggil hyung, Myungsoo kecil. Tapi kalau kau mau memanggilku begitu, aku terima..." Sunggyu terkekeh sambil mencubit gemas pipi Myungsoo.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit berada di situ, Kris dan Kai berinisiatif untuk pamit karena mereka takut mengganggu jadwal Infinite yang padat.

"Appa, Umma, foto-foto dulu nee... Baekkie mau pamer sama teman-teman besok," mohon Baekhyun.

"Ah iya, kajja kita berfoto bersama. Kris-ssi, Kai-ssi, ayo kita foto sama-sama.." ajak Sunggyu sopan.

Kris dan Kai mengangguk setuju.

Mereka lalu bersiap-siap dengan pose terbaik mereka. Myungsoo yang digendong Kai, meskipun tidak mengerti tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan, memekik girang saat semuanya berdiri dan berpose.

Lay yang memegang kamera mulai memberi aba-aba, "Siap ya! 1...2...3!"

Klik!

Mereka pun sukses bergaya bersama-sama.

Kris mencium pipi Myungsoo yang sedang digendong Kai, sedangkan Baekhyun digendong oleh Myungsoo-nya Infinite dan Kyungsoo digendong Sunggyu. Semuanya nampak bahagia di foto itu.

Kai lalu menyerahkan hasil fotonya kepada Baekhyun.

"Nah, Baekkie, Kyungie, fotonya disimpan baik-baik ne... Jangan sampai hilang," pesan Chen.

"Eum, kami juga sudah dapat tanda tangan mereka. Nih lihat, Chen-jussi.." Kyungsoo memamerkan bukunya yang sudah ada tanda tangan semua anggota Infinite sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

"Wahhhh! Kereeeennn! Bahkan ahjussi belum bisa dapat tandatangan mereka," kata Chen pura-pura sedih.

Kyungsoo yang percaya Chen benar-benar merasa sedih, memandangnya dengan iba. "Chen-jussi mau Kyungie mintakan pada mereka?"

"Aigooo... Tidak usah, Kyungie, nanti juga Chen-jussi bisa langsung minta pada mereka," Chen tersentuh dengan kebaikan Kyungsoo.

"Lay, Chen, kami pamit ya. Terimakasih banyak untuk bantuan kalian. Kami jadi bisa bertemu dengan Infinite," ucap Kris sambil menjabat tangan Lay dan Chen bergantian.

"Tidak masalah, Yifan, lagipula kita kan lama tidak bertemu. Kami senang bisa membantumu," balas Lay.

"Baekkie, Kyungie, ayo bilang apa sama Lay-ahjussi dan Chen-ahjussi?" tanya Kai.

"Gomawo, ahjussiiii!" pekik mereka sambil memeluk Lay dan Chen bergantian.

"Kapan-kapan kita main lagi neee…" ajak Baekhyun ceria.

"Iya, kapan-kapan kita main lagi. O iya, Kai, Kris-hyung, kebetulan bertemu dengan kalian di sini. Sekalian kami ingin mengundang kalian ke pesta pernikahan kami bulan depan. Undangannya menyusul ya, belum selesai…" kata Chen malu-malu.

"Wowww! Chukkaeee! Akhirnya kalian menikah juga. Kami pasti datang.." pekik Kris senang sambil menepuk pundak Lay.

"Yah…begitulah, Yifan, akhirnya kami mantap untuk menikah. Iya kan, chagi?" Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chen, membuat Chen tersipu-sipu.

"Selamat untuk kalian.. Chen, aku turut senang mendengar kabar baik ini!" Kai memeluk Chen dengan erat.

"Gomawo, Kai…" balas Chen.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya, Lay, Chen… Jangan lupa kirimkan undangan pernikahan kalian kalau undangannya sudah jadi," kata Kris lagi.

"Sip! Kalian tunggu saja!" Lay mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Kris.

Mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Tujuan utama mereka tentu saja restoran, mengingat perut mereka sudah sangat kelaparan.

Mereka berjalan memasuki salah satu restoran ayam goreng favorit mereka. Sungguh sangat kebetulan kalau mereka sekeluarga sangat menyukai ayam goreng. Kris awalnya sangat membenci ayam goreng, namun sejak menikah dengan Kai mau tak mau seleranya berubah mengikuti selera istri-nya itu.

Kebetulan juga di restoran itu ada menu bubur yang bisa dikonsumsi oleh Myungsoo.

"Hueeee!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis keras sambil memeluk pinggang Kris.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan heran. Kris lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya dengan erat di leher Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Ada badut…" ujar Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunjuk salah satu sudut restoran itu.

Kris dan Kai menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Mereka lalu mengangguk maklum. Baekhyun memang sangat takut pada badut.

Di luar dugaan, si kecil Myungsoo berteriak-teriak girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk badut itu. Dia sepertinya menyukai sang badut.

Kai sampai kewalahan karena Myungsoo menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha membuat Kai mendekati badut itu.

"Myungie, Baekkie-hyung takut. Kita keluar saja nee…" ucap Kai lembut.

"Agyagayagaga…dakjdhaju…." Myungsoo tidak peduli. Dia tetap ingin mendekati badut itu.

Sementara itu Baekhyun semakin keras menangis ketika menyadari sang badut berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ssst…Baekkie, uljimaa… Arrasseo arrasseo… Chagi, aku bawa Baekhyun keluar dulu ya.." Kris memberi kode pada Kai.

"Ppa! Ppa! Hung! Hung!"

Sang magnae justru memanggil-manggil mereka saat Kris hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran.

"Kenapa, sayang? Baekki-hyung takut… Appa harus membawa dia keluar dulu nee.." tanya Kai sambil memandang Myungsoo.

"Mma..mmaa… Hung! Hung! Adgaugajhdgja…"

"Aniya…Baekkie-hyung, takut, Myungie…" rengek Baekhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Myungsoo.

Kris dan Kai mau tak mau saling berpandangan heran. Apakah Baekhyun bisa mengerti kata-kata Myungsoo?

Myungsoo memandangnya sambil cemberut dan menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya, "Hung! Adadhajhdjahk!" pekiknya seolah-olah gemas dengan ketakutan Baekhyun dan meyakinkan hyung-nya itu kalau badut adalah mahluk yang lucu. Tangan mungilnya sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk si badut yang sudah ada di dekat mereka, sementara matanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal.

Kyungsoo malah sedang asyik memencet-mencet hidung merah besar si badut, karena kini dia sudah ada di gendongannya.

"Shirreoooo! Baekkie masih takut.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras pada Myungsoo.

Kejadian itu mengundang tatapan geli para pengunjung yang sedang makan di situ.

"Sayang, Paman badutnya baik kok... Tuh lihat, Kyungie saja sudah digendong sama Paman Badut," kini giliran Kai yang membujuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kris dan menoleh agar bisa memandang sang badut dengan pandangan takut-takut. Beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di leher Appa-nya.

"Baekkie?" panggil Kris lembut.

"Iya iya... Baekkie mau makan di sini. Tapi jangan dekat-dekat Paman Badut nee.." gumam Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit teredam kemeja Kris.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum.

"Kyungie, ayo turun. Paman badut mau bekerja lagi... Kita cari tempat duduk. Paman badut, gomawo..." ucap Kai sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada si badut.

Dengan sedikit berat hati, Kyungsoo meluncur turun dari gendongan badut dan menggandeng tangan Kai. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya pada sang badut yang mulai berjalan kembali ke posisinya semula.

Mereka lalu duduk di meja yang berbentuk bulat sebelum akhirnya Kris berdiri untuk mengantri.

Untung saja antrian sore itu tidak terlalu panjang, sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kris untuk mendapatkan pesanannya.

Mata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbinar-binar melihat nampan berisi ayam goreng yang dibawa Kris.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka langsung melahap ayam goreng yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Baekkie, Kyungie, makannya pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak," Kris memperingatkan ketika dilihatnya duo combo itu makan tanpa mengunyah ayamnya, langsung menelannya. Apa bertemu dengan Infinite sampai membuat mereka selapar itu? Batin Kris heran.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memperlambat makan mereka mendengar perintah Kris.

"Ayamnya enak, Appa..." seru Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang dipenuhi ayam dan nasi.

"Sayang, jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh," giliran Kai yang menasihati.

Myungsoo melahap bubur yang disuapkan Kai kemulutnya. Buburnya benar-benar terasa sangat lembut dan lezat di lidahnya, membuat kedua matanya berbinar cerah.

"Kau menyukainya, Myungie?" Kai terkekeh melihat wajah Myungsoo yang terlihat bahagia saat menikmati buburnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyembur-nyemburkannya seperti biasa.

"Setelah ini kalian masih mau jalan-jalan atau mau pulang?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Yang ditanya saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian dengan kompak menjawab, "Pulanggg!"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang ada dibenak duo mungil itu. Pasti mereka tak sabar untuk menonton ulang dvd konser Infinite yang kemarin dibelikannya.

Benar saja. Begitu sampai rumah, tanpa mengganti pakaian, mereka langsung berlari menuju ruang keluarga dan mengeluarkan dvd Infinite dari laci di bawah televisi.

Baekhyun membawa dvd itu pada Kris, "Appa, tolong setelkan nee... Baekkie sama Kyungie mau nonton..." pinta Baekhyun.

Kris mengambil dvd dari tangan Baekhyun, "Arra, tapi kalian berdua ganti baju dulu ya.. Baru boleh menonton.."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan langsung menghambur ke kamar sambil menarik tangan Paman Zhang untuk minta bantuannya mengganti pakaian mereka.

Dan begitulah... Malam itu suasana kediaman Wu kembali ramai oleh suara nyanyian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang asyik menikmati dvd konser mereka. Bahkan tingkah mereka bertiga lebih heboh dengan Infinite-nya sendiri. Ckckckck...

Sementara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Myungsoo asyik di depan televisi.. Appa dan Umma mereka yang duduk di sofa di belakang, diam-diam tengah menikmati ciuman mereka.

"Hyung, ada anak-anak..." bisik Kai di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan jika mereka sudah tidur ya..." seringai mesum Kris keluar.

Pipi Kai memerah mendengar ajakan seduktif Kris. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu, membuat Kris semakin melebarkan senyum mesumnya.

Oke... Tunggu 'serangan'-ku malam ini, Chagi... Batin Kris.

Ditengah hingar bingar konser mini Baeksoo, si kecil Myungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri sambil berpegangan pada meja sambil menatap Kris dan Kai sambil tersenyum lebar penuh arti, "Pa! Ma!" pekiknya girang.

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang giliranmu, hyung..." ujar Kai.

"Chagi, kau saja ya yang melakukannya," Kris memasang puppy eyes gagal-nya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memekik histeris sambil menutup hidungnya, "ihhh! Bauuu! Myungie pupup! Huaaa!" Baekhyun berlari terbirit-birit dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa yang diduduki Kris dan Kai.

Myungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya heran dengan tingkah hyung-nya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menutup hidungnya, "Hung! Hung!" pekiknya, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak Baekhyun dan ikut bersembunyi di belakang sofa bersama Baekhyun.

Myungsoo yang mengira hyung-hyungnya bermain petak umpet, langsung memekik girang. Dia berjalan sambil berpegangan pada meja, lalu merangkak ke belakang sofa. Saat dia menemukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di belakang sofa, dia tertawa bahagia. "Hung! Hung! Ajdhhshdhh..."

"Myungie, kau harus ganti popok..." suruh Baekhyun.

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Baekhyun, Myungsoo merangkak mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hihihihi! Lari, Kyungieeee!" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo berlari sambil terkikik-kikik.

"Appa! Ummaa!" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan memekik.

Kris dan Kai yang tengah memperhatikan kejadian lucu itu hanya bisa tertawa geli. Mereka selalu menikmati interaksi antara ketiga anaknya, benar-benar menghangatkan hati.

Dengan semangat menggelora, Myungsoo kembali merangkak dengan kecepatan tinggi berusaha mengejar hyung-hyungnya. Air liurnya menetes-netes di lantai.

"Oke, magnae, kau harus ganti popok," Kris akhirnya berdiri dan menggendong Myungsoo.

Myungsoo sedikit memberontak dalam gendongan Kris sebagai bentuk protesnya karena mengganggu kesenangannya bermain bersama hyung-hyungnya.

"Baekkie, Kyungie, mau bantu Appa?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Mereka berlima lalu menuju kamar Myungsoo.

Kris membaringkan Myungsoo di atas meja yang sudah dialasi selimut tebal agar Myungsoo tidak kesakitan.

Seperti biasa Myungsoo akan menendang-nendang saat popoknya diganti. Bukan memberontak atau semacamnya, dia bermaksud mengajak bercanda siapapun yang menggantikan popoknya. Kali ini giliran Kris yang mengganti popok Myungsoo.

"Appa, hwaitinggg!" seru Baekhyun menyemangati Kris yang masih sedikit takut dalam urusan ganti-mengganti popok.

Kris hanya menampilkan senyum memelasnya mendengar suara imut Baekhyun. Kai berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Kris yang aneh ketika mulai membuka popok Myungsoo, apalagi ketika bau tidak enak itu mulai tercium.

"Ya ampun, Myungie, kau habis makan apa saja? Kok baunya minta ampun?" tanya Kris pada Myungsoo, yang tentunya hanya dijawab dengan.."ajdjajhshshfjsn...!"

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri di kanan kiri meja tempat Myungsoo dibaringkan, terkikik-kikik geli melihat ekspresi Kris.

"Appa, mukanya lucu. Hihihi..." Kyungsoo menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Jangan meledek Appa dong, Kyungie.." Kris memasang wajah memelas tingkat tinggi nya, yang justru semakin dinikmati oleh Kai, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

Untung saja setelah melewati beberapa kali menghadapi rintangan dan hambatan (Myungsoo yang selalu menendang-nendang, botol bedak yang mendadak tumpah tersambar kaki Myungsoo, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tak henti-hentinya menggoda appa-nya, bahkan Kai juga ikut-ikutan menggoda suaminya), popok bersih sudah terpasang manis di tubuh mungil Myungsoo. Kris menghela nafas lega.

"Wah, hyung keren juga. Akhirnya bisa mengganti popok Myungie tanpa kubantu sedikitpun. Tebar confettiiiii..ii!" seru Kai.

"Horeeeee!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan bersorak girang.

Myungsoo tak mau kalah. Dia berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya sambil tertawa-tawa heboh.

Kris menggendong Myungsoo dan mencium pipinya gemas, "Awas ya kalian meledek Appa. Myungie, ayo kita kejar Umma dan hyung-hyungmu..." ujar Kris.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan acara kejar-kejaran keluarga manis itu. Paman Zhang yang tengah menikmati kopi sambil membaca majalah di ruang tengah terkekeh geli mendengar teriakan-teriakan riang mereka.

"Ah...Tuan Wu, seandainya Anda masih hidup, pasti Anda akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang saya rasakan melihat kehidupan putra Anda sekarang," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

**END**

.

.

Hollaaaa... Author update lagiii...^^

Mudah-mudahan chingu semua gak bosen sama epep ini... #bow

Author seneng banget sama chapter ini soalnya nyeritain keluarga mereka... Ahh...jadi ngiri pengen kayak mereka #plak abaikan...

Dan sayangnya author memutuskan untuk menjadikan chapter ini sebagai chapter terakhir... Hehehe... Soalnya tujuan author udah kecapai semua, nyeritain Kriskai sampe punya anak ^^

Mianhe kalo chapter terakhir ini kurang memuaskan… #bowagain

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah setia sama epep ini... Huaaa...author terharuuu banget.. Apalagi yang respon, review, follow, en favoritin epep ini banyak banget..

Gomawo nee...^^

Author juga mo minta maaf kalau selama bikin epep ini ada bahasa author yang gak enak atau kurang berkenan... #deepbow...

.

.

Balesan Review

**kriskai shipper**

Hehehe...masih ga banyak romantisnya yah, chingu, di chap ini... Soalnya gak tau kenapa kok author malah gemes sendiri pengen nyeritain anak-anaknya bangkai sama bangkris ini... ^^

**DaeKim**

Iya, chingu, pastinya Baeksoo takut kalo appa ummanya berubah setelah ada myungsoo.. (biarpun author gak yakin sih anak sekecil mereka udah ngerti gituan belum yak? wkwkwk). Cuman biar gimana kan mereka yang pertama nongol di keluarga Wu.. tetep anak sulung Kriskai...hihihi...

**nadia**

Hahaha...sempet kepikir kembar sih, chingu... Cuman takut bingung nyeritainnya... Wkwkwk...

**drwtwdtldll38**

wakakak...komenan chingu selalu bikin author ngakak dah... Ntu kakak sepupunya temen pakdenya kakak kelas itu jadi intinya begimane tuh? Etdah...author mau ditembak... Hueeee... Sini sini, chingu, author terima perasaan chingu ke author.. #kecupkecuppeluk...plakkk

**adiliataruni7**

Sama, chingu, author juga ngiri banget sama keluarga ini... Sumveh... T_T

**failed giraffe**

Kalo Kris-nya sampe ke Indonesia yang ada dia gak bakal balik ke Korea, chingu, soalnya pasti langsung author kandangin biar gak kemana-mana (seringai mesum keluar)#plakkk... Baekhyun kan emang diva banget... hahaha... Kyungsoo kebalikannya... polos banget..

**DragonPanda21**

Gak papa, chingu... ^^ Hahaha...seneng ya liat Kris kesiksa? Sebenernya author juga seneng sih...Gak mungkin kriskai tega sama Baeksoo. Kalo sampe mereka tega sama Baeksoo author sendiri yang turun tangan (asah golok di halaman belakang...)

**zuheeheenimpetalsindoii**

Sebenernya sih niat bikin yang series... Tapi author takut mood author ntar naek turun di tengah-tengah cerita trus ceritanya mandeg... hihihi..

**Guest**

Hihihi...author seneng kalo chingu suka sama epep ini... Author juga gak nyangka bisa juga nyeritain Kai yang Mpreg...sebenernya kebantu juga sih sama adanya Baeksoo di cerita ini.. Klo langsung mpreg, author gak tau deh bisa enggak nyeritainnya...wkwkwkwk..

**ichigo song**

Kris sebagai naga mesum harus ngerasain ngenes dijajah selama Kai ngidam... hahahaha (author ketawa nista)... Secara Myungsoo emang ganteng abis, author yakin Myungsoo junior umur setaun juga udah ngerti Myungsoo-nya Infinite... hihihi

**FriederichOfficial**

Syukur deh kalo chingu puas sama chapter ini... Belom tamat kok, chingu... Tamatnya di chapter ini ^^

**Jongin48**

Hueee...makasih ya, chingu... ^^

**ayumKim**

Jangankan balita, author aja pas brojol langsung tau orang ganteng, chingu... (maklum jiwa mesum menggelora... hahahaha). Berarti kita sehati neh, sama-sama tau orang ganteng di usia yang teramat sangat dini...wkwkwk... Masih blom perlu babysitter kek-nya, orang author lamar aja mereka tolak mentah-mentah...cih...tega nian mereka... #nangis di pojokan.

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Hahaha...author juga seneng banget akhirnya bisa nyeritain mahluk mungil laen di keluarga Kriskai... ^^

**nhaonk**

Hehehe...mudah-mudahan mereka bahagia terus ya chinguu...^^

**askasufa**

Nyonya Wu sama Taohunnya udah tau kok, cuman gak author ceritain... Hihihi... Kai kan emang manis-manis seksi gimanceee gitu... wkwkwk..

**putrifibrianti96**

Oya? Chingu Infinite fans juga? Huaaa...authro juga ngefans banget ama Myungsoo... Mangkanya author masukin di epep ini... Hahaha...

**wu kkamjong**

Ini dah lanjut, chingu... ^^

**Koukei Harumi**

Belum, chingu, end nya di chapter ini... ^^

**krisho shipper**

Hahaha...makasih yaa udah direlain Kris-nya sama Kai dulu... wkwkwk... Author juga Krisho shipper loh...

**Linda**

Ini dah lanjut, chingu ^^

.

.

Jangan lupa juga buat baca en reviw epep **KRISHO** yang judulnya **'Make Me Like You'**, **'The Voice of Love'**, sama **'Love Story'.**

Anyeonggggg!


End file.
